What's in my Head
by DefyDestiny021
Summary: This all started with that strange lady across the street, Beca thinks. It could explain the mind-splitting migraine she gets the day after and if so, it explains the number of crazy things she's seen since then, which includes a beautiful redhead, a flirty and intelligent brunette, a strict blonde, and an eccentric yet confident Australian. Full summary inside, posted on A03
1. BECA - 1

What's in my Head

Summary: This all started with that strange lady across the street, Beca thinks. It could explain the mind-splitting migraine she gets the day after and if so, it would then explain the number of crazy things she's seen and heard since then – which includes a beautiful redhead, a flirty and intelligent brunette, a strict blonde, and an eccentric yet confident Australian that's going to get her in trouble one day.

Which means it's the only reason how said redhead just burst into her shower.

And all Beca can wonder is one question - What has her life come to?

A series of one shots inspired by Sense8

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters and elements from the Pitch Perfect movie series and Sense8 by the Wachowskis and Straczynski. This is meant for entertainment, not part of either source's respective narrative. I don't own any of it nor intend any copyright infringement or profit from this. Also, I don't own any of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

BECA - 1

Beca's always considered herself normal. Except for a lucky break in New York, nothing out of the ordinary like going to jail or winning the lottery ever happened, so Beca considers she has a pretty normal life. She works as an assistant music producer, living in a nice single bedroom apartment, and has a few people to call friends. Based on this, Beca would even say she's content with her life.

However, after a brief encounter with a pretty redhead Beca has to rethink what she considers normal anymore.

This all started with the strange woman across the street.

She was walking to work on a Wednesday morning, shuffling among other people with the same agenda, when it happened. Beca was listening to her morning playlist when she suddenly felt a _pull_. A pull that overtook Beca's senses and steered her gaze across the street without reason. A man in a gray suit brushed past her when she abruptly stopped, ruffling her gray-striped jacket and pulling out one of her earbuds. He scowled and instead of returning the courtesy, Beca glanced back across the street where a blonde woman in a cream-colored blazer and patterned blouse stared at her. Beca was mesmerized by her presence, the sounds of traffic, people, and her own music slowly fading in the background as Beca met her stare. Nothing except unnatural curiosity and slight familiarity crept into Beca's mind as she observed the woman.

Next, Beca noticed she was standing in the middle of a spacious office, much like a college professor's. Unexpectedly, Beca first caught the scent of lavender filtering in the room causing her to cough. There was a slight breeze and sounds of traffic drifting from two open windows, the brunette's own music still playing in her ear. Sunlight filled the room, providing enough light to see the same woman behind a mahogany desk. She sat in a leather chair, staring straight at Beca and Beca could swear she's seen her before. Beca stepped closer, attempting to understand what was happening, as the woman softly smiled –

 _HONK_

Beca jumped back at the sudden noise, finding herself outside as if she never left, yet now in front of a cab. The driver flipped her off, urging her to get out of the road.

"Sorry!" Beca shouted to the driver and proceeded to step back on the sidewalk. Once she was off the road, Beca looked back up to find the woman but she vanished.

 _What just happened?_

Bewildered, Beca searched the crowd of pedestrians across the street. However, no one matched her description.

Half-formed questions raced through her mind without answers, but a quick glance at her watch stopped her train of thought. She was going to be late if she didn't start walking now, which meant a potential argument with Theo on waking up early versus leaving early to be on time - again. Beca sighed, deciding to break into a brisk walk to avoid Theo's droning. The strange encounter swiftly swept under the rug.

* * *

Things didn't get weird until the next day.

Beca had almost forgotten what happened the day before honestly. She and Theo had been working with a new artist on his debut album for the past month. Suffice to say, it took up a lot of their time. They were currently in the beginning stages of the album, working on one of the artist's slower-paced recordings today.

Beca was focused on making sure the chorus transitioned well with the next verse. However, the more accurate term would be _trying_ to focus on her work because she had an intense migraine since the morning. With a lack of helpful information from the artist and a mind-splitting migraine, the song was not coming together like she wanted it too.

"Ugh," Beca quietly grunted, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes. At this point Theo glanced at her from the soundboard, took off his headphones, and spun his chair towards her.

"Beca that is the third time you've made that sound. Now take my offer and go home."

Beca shook her head, peeking at Theo from behind her hands, "No, I'm really close. I just have to –"

"You have to get some sleep, you look like you haven't slept in days," Theo cut her off, "Go home and take tomorrow off too. Sometimes taking a break really helps with the process."

For once, she didn't have any energy to argue with him as she normally would. She's been dealing with this migraine all morning and she had a dream about the same lady again, waking up in a cold sweat at three in the morning. Even before that, working on this album non-stop for the past month has taken a toll on Beca. Beca exhaled, giving Theo a stern look, "Just this once."

The short brunette saved her progress and started to pack up her laptop and notes as Theo nodded with an amused smirk. This was probably the only time Beca let him win. Theo stood up from his chair, saying "Great, I'll let Reggie know. Have a good weekend Beca" before finally leaving.

The door softly shut behind him as she collected the last of her things. At least she'll leave work early for once, 2 in the afternoon is much better than her usual time.

 _Woof_

The sudden noise startled Beca.

 _Was that a dog?_

She looked around and found nothing.

 _I'm just imagining things, pets aren't even allowed in the studio._

Shaking her head one last time, she swung her bag over her shoulder and opened the door.

 _Woof_

This time, Beca suspiciously eyed the hallway, double checking for any sign of a dog sneaking into the building. Closing the door, she started to make her way to the main lobby when she saw a redheaded woman, slightly taller than herself and wearing animal-patterned scrubs flash past her, apparently too focused on her clipboard to see the fact she almost ran Beca over.

Beca's dark blue eyes followed her, mesmerized by the woman for a reason Beca could not explain. Words lost in her throat, she simply let the woman move past her.

The woman mumbled something and made a right, heading for what Beca knows is a supply closet. Yet she still opened the door and walked through it.

Beca followed her, starting to say, "I think you have the wrong place. You're at a music studio not a doctor's office. Also, that's a janitor closet."

Beca opened the door and abruptly stopped, "What…"

The closet was barely big enough to fit a person and there was only a shelf lined with cleaning supplies and a mop off to the side. Beca closed the door, only reopening it a second later thinking she missed something.

"Miss. Mitchell, who were you talking too?"

Beca turned and saw the receptionist, Lacy, looking at her curiously. "And why are you in the supply closet?"

"Uh no one." Beca pauses. "Just checking if everything was stocked. Never know when you might need – uh – Windex," Beca quickly answers, smiling nervously while waving around the Windex bottle she randomly grabbed from the shelf.

Lacy gave her an inquisitive expression, not quite believing Beca. However, she didn't elaborate further, shrugging and answering the phone instead.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Beca put the Windex back, shut the door, and quickly left the building before anything else happened.

Maybe all she needed was to get some sleep, after all sleep deprivation can lead to hallucinations. Maybe then Beca would stop hearing dogs and seeing strange people.

* * *

Nope, that's definitely not what happened.

After her nap, her clock reading 5 PM at this point, she got up from the couch and began to take out some leftovers from the night before. She ordered Chinese last night, leaving a good amount of Lo Mein left. Closing the fridge, she placed her dinner in the microwave for a minute.

Meanwhile, Beca closed her eyes and massaged her temples, "You just had a long week, Theo's right. You need a break. That's all this is. Just working too hard."

After cheering herself up, Beca opened her eyes and reached for some silverware in a kitchen drawer. The next thing she knew an orange tabby cat landed on her kitchen counter as if jumping out of thin air.

…Beca _may_ have freaked out, and hid in her room for the rest of her day, eating her left over Chinese food. Even so she will deny that it ever happened.

* * *

Shortly after the cat appeared in her kitchen (Beca named it the Garfield accident) Thursday, Beca assumed Friday wouldn't be any different. It was clear that whatever was happening to her was going to continue no matter what she did, at least that's what her migraine was telling her. So instead she decided to understand what was happening and the best she could make of it was that she was experiencing things from someone else's life that no one else could see or hear.

She reasoned that all this started with the blonde woman she saw Wednesday. It can't be coincidence that she starts to see and hear things days after having a strange vision and getting a mind-splitting migraine. With that in mind, she quickly decided to follow a game plan for the day. First, swallow some Advil because this migraine was killing her and second, keep track of anymore strange experiences.

The first, Beca noted, occurred in the morning. The brunette always puts a playlist on as she cooks breakfast and gets ready, usually of her own mixes or a Spotify playlist she approves of. Today she was leaning more towards her own mixes. Halfway through her plate of bacon, eggs and toast with a coffee on the side and her eyes closed, Beca felt content. She was just a girl enjoying the pleasure of breakfast. She didn't notice a _subtle_ shift in her senses in that moment. Like a twinge that reverberated through her body.

It only took roughly 20 seconds for Beca to spot at least three differences in her kitchen after opening her eyes. One, she was eating pancakes, blueberry pancakes specifically. Second, "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars was playing from somewhere. And third, this wasn't her kitchen.

Curious, she noticed the kitchen was painted beige, styled with wooded cabinets and a granite counter. There was a stack of pancakes to her left and two on the plate in front of her. Swiveling in her chair, Beca noted a small balcony to her right where sunlight illuminated the kitchen. Then as soon as it happened, Beca felt a slight twitch pulse through her body that brought her back to her own kitchen with the familiar wood table, black wooded cabinets, and white painted walls.

The second experience happened when she was in the bathroom. Hair up in a bun, wearing a dark blue v-cut shirt and leggings, she started to brush her teeth. Pop and soft rock songs continued to echo through her head after her brief morning encounter in the kitchen. Beca had to admit that the playlist wasn't half-bad, which meant it didn't have a lot of overplayed singles on the radio. Beca would never listen to those – or at least openly admit she does. Humming silently to "What's Going On" by 4 Non Blondes, Beca found the song title ironic.

She caught sight of her reflection, bright blue eyes and red hair, with a dark red sweater present in the mirror.

 _Wait._

The woman from yesterday stared back at her, mouth slightly open. Beca could only meet her gaze, mouth agape with her toothbrush leaning out. She faintly admired the fiery red locks framing her face perfectly, emphasizing the brightness of her eyes. She also started to feel the same unnatural curiosity washing over her as when she saw the blonde woman earlier. However, this time there was something new. An unfamiliar feeling became present in Beca's mind, one akin to wonder. Beca couldn't shake the sense that there was something – a connection perhaps – between them that she couldn't explain.

"Who are you?" Beca whispered, finally finding her voice, but the stranger vanished leaving Beca with her own reflection.

* * *

While she still had a migraine, it somehow became more tolerable as the day passed. So far, the brunette concluded that the redhead was a vet, based off her scrubs and the number of animals she's seen and heard since yesterday. She was also a fan of upbeat songs, which could mean she has an upbeat and happy attitude too. Hmm, that might not work well with Beca's anti-social vibe.

But she made fantastic blueberry pancakes, which Beca wrote down as an important fact that balanced out her previous observation. Oh, and she had a pet cat. Right now, Beca was petting said black cat with the nametag "Jinx", which sat on her coffee table. Surprisingly, she also found out she could touch and feel him.

 _Yeah, no one would ever believe this._

"Where are you from little guy?" Beca pet Jinx behind his ear, earning a purr. She found his nametag and an address drilled into the back. "Atlanta huh? Well, if you were really here you would have a long trip home wouldn't you." She hummed.

Beca paused. "If I can see and hear what she does, do you think she's experienced what I've been doing?" Beca thought out loud. Talking to a cat seemed normal considering her day, even if the cat wasn't _physically_ there. She'll take what she could get. But she wondered, did it go both ways?

 _Knock-Knock_

A series of knocks interrupted her. Standing up from the couch and walking to the door, Beca knew who it was before opening it.

"Be-caw!"

She swung the door open, giving Jesse a glare.

"Really? I thought we were over that name."

"Never." Jesse cheekily grinned and walked into her apartment.

Jesse was her best friend from college, where she only went for a year before finding an internship in New York and making her way up the ladder. Jesse, on the other hand, earned his degree in Music Composition and received a job offer in New York where they reconnected. Besides Theo, Jesse was the one of the only people she socialized with, making his way past her walls in the five years they've known each other.

He strolled into her kitchen, asking, "Are you ready for tonight?"

Oh yeah, she almost forgot. She promised Jesse she would go with him to his co-worker's birthday celebration a few weeks ago after he repeatedly begged her to "let loose".

"Yeah, let me change really fast."

After shrugging on a black leather jacket over her shirt and changing into black skinny jeans, she returned to find Jesse sitting on the couch and playing on his phone. She also noticed that Jinx was still around, but now flicking his tail back and forth while eyeing Jesse. Beca couldn't help laughing, stifling it the best she could.

"What's so funny?" Jesse asked her, standing up from the couch.

"Nothing, let's go." Beca answered, stashing her keys into her pocket and glancing back to find Jinx gone.

* * *

The bar was already crowded when they arrived. A group of college-aged men and women were on the dance floor, cheering their friend to sing "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. Somehow alcohol and karaoke is the highlight of every bar night.

Jesse and Beca were almost 10 minutes late to the party, just in time to sing "Happy birthday" before everyone settled into their own conversations. Afterwards, they quickly found their way to the bar, finding a bartender to order their drinks.

"I'll take a bourbon and a beer for her," Jesse said, giving the bartender his credit card to start a tab. "I'll cover this round. We are celebrating!" Everyone surrounding him cheered. He laughed and faced Beca, "I didn't know you and Mary Elise knew each other."

She shrugged, "Yeah, we had a few classes together before I left. I'm surprised she even remembered me from college."

"I guess you have more college friends than you thought huh?" He chuckled. Meanwhile, the bartender finished their drinks and handed it them with a quick nod.

Beca rolled her eyes, an amused smirk on her face, "Whatever, I'm going to find a table."

Jesse nodded, and the short brunette started to weave through the crowd. Luckily, she found a table slightly out of the way and in view of the bar. Beca was never a fan of crowds or socializing honestly. It's not that she wasn't a people person per se. She actually doesn't mind them but she doesn't experience the _want_ to get know them. It's a miracle Jesse stuck around for so long, especially when Beca used to be more distant and brooding back in college. After five years Beca's become _less_ reclusive, or rather at least she doesn't complain about going out anymore these days. She remembered comparing Jesse to a puppy back in college, always eager to talk and hang out. She'll never forget his movie-cation after he found out she didn't like movies. She only agreed to it to stop his consistent begging, which hasn't changed in five years after she thinks about it.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Beca surveyed the bar to get a sense of how the night was going to go. She soon spotted the stage where someone was singing to Journey. Considering there was karaoke, Jesse will most likely beg her to sing. Of which Beca will refuse and only after more begging will she undoubtedly agree too. Beca rolled her eyes at the thought. Moving on, she made a quick glance over to the dance floor. The group from earlier was bobbing up and down with the beat, singing along with their friend. Next, Beca thought, turning her head back to the bar where Jesse was conversing with one of his co-workers.

For a split moment, Beca thought of the redheaded woman from earlier and what the she was doing right now. The woman had been on her mind all day, especially after what happened in the bathroom. Whenever she crosses her mind, Beca finds herself drifting further and further into these thoughts. She wondered what the redhead's favorite color was, what she liked to do for fun, and even what her favorite food was. It was strange, during most of her life she's never thought of or felt like she _wanted_ to get to know someone at that level before. But this woman somehow piqued Beca's interest without even speaking to her once. Beca could only reason that she was drawn to her, an unfamiliar but comforting feeling never far in Beca's mind.

That's when she suddenly saw her – the redheaded woman– standing near the dance floor. The other woman slowly turned around, locking her bright blue eyes with Beca's dark blue.

"It's you." They both mumbled. And for just a moment, Beca felt as if no one else mattered, as if it was only her and this mysterious woman in the room. "I was just thinking–" Beca started before the woman finished for her, "of you."

She looked around the bar, taking note of Beca's surroundings.

Beca, on the other hand, found herself at what seemed to be a wedding reception. She was surrounded by tables covered with white linen and decorated with gold accessories. The redhead was across from her, sitting at a nearly empty table, suffice for a gentleman in a black tuxedo eating an appetizer two seats away. Beca noticed she wore a teal dress, hair styled in a bun with red locks to the side.

"Where am I?" They asked at the same time. Chloe let out a small laugh, nodding towards Beca.

Back at the bar, Beca cleared her throat and gestured around her. "This is some bar my friend dragged me to." She quickly added, remembering Jinx's address, "in New York." The redhead excitedly gasped, looking around with new energy.

Back at the reception, the redhead stood up from her seat and walked towards Beca, "I'm at a wedding reception for one of my friends." She pointed to the couple, then added with a smile, "in Atlanta" Beca paused, taking a second look at the venue and wondering simply _how_ she was in two places at once. The woman glanced behind her, making sure her tablemate wasn't watching, and turned back to Beca with bright eyes, "I'm Chloe."

"Beca."

At this point, Chloe had taken the bar seat next to her. "Are we going crazy?" Chloe asked, shaking her head. Beca pensively looked at her, turning around to make sure no one was watching and placed her phone on the bar table.

"Here, take out your phone," Beca instructed. Chloe reached for her phone in her purse, giving it to Beca. Beca continued "If this isn't real, then you wouldn't know this number," putting the last few digits of her number into Chloe's phone and handing it to her. With brief hesitation, Chloe pressed call and put her phone up to her ear. They waited, Chloe biting her lower lip and Beca holding her breath.

 _Ring-Ring_

Suddenly Beca's phone started to vibrate, cutting the silence between them. Chloe gasped which quickly turned into a smile that Beca returned.

"Hey Jesse, come here!" Beca then called out, seeing Jesse walk to the table. "Can you take this?" She asked, handing him her phone. Her eyes flitted between Chloe and Jesse, apparently Jesse couldn't see Chloe.

Jesse quirked an eyebrow, but took her phone nonetheless, "Hello?"

"Hi, is Beca there?" Chloe bashfully replied, her eyes bouncing from Jesse to Beca.

"Yeah, she's right here," Jesse said, handing the phone back to Beca, "It's some girl." He paused, leaning in with a smirk "And she sounds hot." Chloe smirked, telling Beca, "He's not bad."

"Thanks, I'll be right back." Beca grinned, grabbing her beer and walking away with her phone to her ear.

"I don't think we're going crazy," Beca coolly said, hearing her own voice echo from Chloe's phone next to her.

Back at the reception, Chloe cheered and meandered through the sea of tables to find an out-of-the-way place to talk without strange looks or raised eyebrows. Beca was walking next to her, having little trouble following Chloe. "Oh my God this is so cool!" Chloe beamed, their conversation echoing through their phones. After finding an empty hall behind the reception area, Chloe ended the call and squealed, "I can't believe this is happening."

Beca leaned against the wall next to Chloe, "I almost thought I had to check myself in for hearing dogs and cats every hour."

Chloe scoffed and slapped Beca's arm. She laughed and then asked, "So you're a vet?"

The redhead nodded, "Vet tech actually. I'm almost done with vet school and then I'll be one. And you're a…DJ?"

"Music Producer, but I used to DJ. I still make mash-ups every now and then."

"Oh! That's why I heard so many songs in my head!" Chloe paused, then gave a small smile, "They were really good by the way."

"Thanks."

A beat.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Chloe asked, just as curious as Beca was to understand what was the past couple days.

"I only saw a blonde woman."

"Gail." Chloe slipped out.

"Do you know her?"

"No," Chloe answered, "I don't know her and I don't know…how I knew that. She somehow seemed familiar though." Beca nodded, deeming to not reply. Instead, they fell into a comforting silence.

At the bar, Beca rested against a table in the corner, beer finished with Chloe to the left of her. Both woman looked at each other before laughing, neither still believing that this was actually happening. Nor could they deny the connection between them, something past familiarity but mixed with a sense of intimacy. Beca gave Chloe a soft look, slipping her hand into Chloe's.

Lately, Beca's had a million thoughts running through her mind. Part of them were about work, but mostly about – well whatever this is – thing, and to her credit she hasn't freaked out yet (if you don't count the Garfield accident, which will _never_ be mentioned again). But right now, being with Chloe, those thoughts didn't matter. It was as if her presence soothed the rapid-fire tennis match of unending questions in her head. Beca could even say she felt better, happier even, with Chloe by her in this moment. Beca started to open her mouth, intent on trying to explain what she felt, but Chloe stopped her.

"I know."

Chloe rubbed her thumb over Beca's hand, "I feel it too." She leaned her head against Beca's shoulder in the empty reception hall. Beca welcomed the contact, adjusting her body to Chloe's to make it more comfortable.

* * *

The bar was still crowded, probably even more so now than when they got there. People from the party started to migrate towards the dance floor, with Jesse the first to step onto the stage with a microphone in one hand and a drink in the other.

This caught Chloe's attention.

"They have karaoke here?!" Chloe gasped, turning to Beca. Chloe was absolutely glowing with excitement.

Beca froze, acutely realizing there was not a way out of this as Chloe turned to her with a determined expression, but still tried to muster the sternest voice possible, "I don't sing."

Chloe giggled at Beca's lame attempt to lie, "You're not getting away that easy. I know you can sing, I heard your voice in those mixes."

Chloe pulled a reluctant Beca towards the stage, who only groaned on their way over. Chloe spotted the employee in charge of the machine. "Hi. I want to sing up there, what songs do you have?"

He nodded and handed her a binder that showed what songs they offered. Chloe quickly perused through, found a song and showed the employee who nodded at her choice.

Anxious, Beca warily asked, "Chloe, what song did you pick?"

"You'll see." Chloe winked and stepped on to the stage next to Jesse who just finished singing. Then Jesse gave Chloe the microphone. Beca could only whip her eyes between Chloe and Jesse. Besides the initial confusion when Jesse handed Chloe the microphone, she was anxious because as far as Jesse knew Beca didn't like karaoke or be caught dead singing karaoke songs. Beca had a reputation to uphold damnit!

 _What was she planning?_

"I didn't know you liked karaoke Beca. I thought you would have left by now." Jesse questioned. Beca could only agree, in normal circumstances she would have already left the bar without saying good bye, a true Beca hallmark.

"I'm just feeling it tonight," Chloe answered, tilting her head towards an exasperated Beca. Jesse started to walk off stage, Beca moving out of his way and next to Chloe.

"Dude, how are you doing that? Jesse didn't even see me."

Chloe quickly shrugged, unexpectedly jumping up and down when the song she picked filtered over the speakers.

 _Oh no, not that. Anything but that._

"No, Chloe please." Beca begged, eyes wide.

Yet she only smirked at Beca's torment and started singing "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus.

"I hopped off a plane at..."

As Chloe sung, Beca could see the crowd getting into it. They were singing along with Chloe, or more precisely Chloe as Beca. Jesse was one of the loudest, yelling out parts of the lyrics. As much as she was dreading this, the energy from the crowd, from Jesse, and finally Chloe, was contagious. Beca didn't notice the smile starting to form on her face as she watched.

It wasn't until the next verse when Chloe started to integrate more feeling into it. She was smiling, eyes closed, and losing herself in the music. Beca couldn't help being mesmerized by Chloe's voice and losing herself in the sound.

She almost missed when Chloe stopped singing. If it wasn't for Chloe spinning from the crowd to Beca and whispering her name, she wouldn't have noticed. Beca met Chloe's hopeful expression, expecting her to start the chorus. Beca couldn't believe this, not only was someone singing this overdone pop song in _her_ body, but they also wanted her to join in.

Beca only shook her head, the thought of turning around and leaving the stage passed through her mind.

But Chloe waited, her eyes begging Beca to sing. Beca protested again, but the playful expression on her face said otherwise. Chloe persisted though, a small nod and a smile this time.

 _Oh fine._

"…I put my hands up!" Beca finally sang, eyes only on Chloe. The crowd erupted.

If you were to ask Beca what was happening, she would argue that the redhead didn't give her a choice. If you were to ask Chloe, she would say Beca wanted to sing with her regardless how many times she denies it. Electricity buzzed between them as they danced to the music, hips moving and arms waving.

As the song faded out, they were inches away from each other, slightly out of breath, and smiling widely. In the after-performance haze, Beca forgot about the crowd and the fact that she just sung karaoke _willingly_. What she did realize though was that Chloe was inches away, her eyes flicking from the redhead's lips to her bright blue eyes. Chloe must have noticed too, starting to close the gap between them.

"Chloe, there you are! I was wondering where you went, what are you doing here?"

Back in the empty hall, Chloe abruptly broke away from Beca and turned to the source of the voice. Her friend, Jessica, had accompanied her to the reception and ended up conversing with one of the band members. "Oh, sorry Jess! I just needed some space, the room was crowded."

"Uh-huh, and you were singing?" Jessica skeptically continued, not believing her excuse.

"Yeah, it just…got stuck in my head," Chloe left off, a ghost of a smile on her lips as she looked back at where she last saw Beca.

"Be-caw! I can't believe you did that, that was great!" Jesse applauded after Beca got down from the stage. The crowd was still cheering, waiting for the next person to go.

"Dude, I can't believe I did it either." Beca honestly answered.

Beca's night ended relatively quickly after their performance. The crowd died down and Jesse had begun to slur his words and lose his balance after too many drinks. Beca helped him home and called a cab for herself. She eventually crashed on her bed as soon as she got home, thoughts of a pretty redhead and singing on her mind.

* * *

Beca woke up Saturday morning feeling refreshed. It's been awhile since she's slept so well, usually she wakes up restless on the weekend, recovering from working late during the weekday. But then again, last night was something else, no one would believe Beca if she told them what happened. Speaking of, she couldn't get the redhead out of her mind or describe how she felt singing with her – even if it was to such an overplayed pop song.

Musing of the night before, Beca decided to shower and rid the smell of sweat and alcohol off her. She went into the bathroom and began stripping out of her clothes from last night. Pulling back the shower curtain, she lifted the shower handle and mindlessly started singing. She's been working on mixing "Titanium" with "I'm Gonna Be" for a while and consequently she's gotten both stuck in her head.

"I love Titanium!"

"What? Oh my God!" Beca backed up to the corner of her shower. Chloe had just abruptly appeared in her bathroom, naked – might Beca add - pulling back the shower curtain.

Chloe turned off the water, "That song is my jam."

"Just because I'm the only one who can see you doesn't mean you can barge into my shower naked!" Beca reached for her curtain, trying to cover herself.

"You have to sing it with me," Chloe pouted, ignoring Beca's response. The portion of the curtain that Beca held slipped out of her hand as Chloe stepped closer.

 _This seriously can't be happening right now_.

She spun around, her back to Chloe.

"Dude!" Beca turned her head, "Seriously, I am nude."

"Just consider it, we sang last night and it was amazing!"

"We were both dressed last night too."

"Come on, I am not leaving here until we sing together again," then after a beat, "besides, I'm not sure how I even got here or how to leave so…"

 _What has my life come to?_

She slowly faced Chloe, covering herself the best she could with her arms. Training her eyes on Chloe's face to prevent herself from wandering, she started to sing the chorus. Then Chloe jumped in harmonizing and singing the lower notes. Soon enough Beca relived their moment from last night, their voices melding into one. She unconsciously dropped her arms, still focusing on Chloe. The same sense of familiarity and comfort washed over both women.

As soon as it started, it ended. Both girls felt satisfied with their performance, basking in how well they sounded until Beca cleared her throat and stared at the ceiling.

"Oh, I'm really confident about all this," Chloe caught on.

"You should be," Beca commented, eyes back on Chloe, she wouldn't admit that she peeked at the redhead's perfect figure. Chloe knew otherwise though, giving Beca a flirtatious smile and a wink.

Instead of saying, or rather doing, anything else Chloe handed her a towel then stepped out from the shower. In a mix of disbelief and slight shock, she slowly pulled the curtain back, making sure she was truly alone this time.

 _That really happened._

And that is what makes Beca rethink what she considers normal.

* * *

Somehow after her impromptu duet with Chloe, she finishes her shower in an emotional mess of shock, disbelief, and loneliness strangely enough. Beca would be lying if she said she didn't like Chloe. More so if she said she didn't miss Chloe. The redhead slipped into her thoughts more often than Beca would admit.

That's what Beca ponders on in her kitchen, her head low and resting on her arm while she looks right through her laptop. After her shower, she decided to work on her "Titanium" and "I'm Gonna Be" mix, yet instead of thinking of how she could blend them together, she only returns to how she felt singing or even being with Chloe. Beca's going crazy and not because she started to see things. She's crazy in the sense that it's only been a few days after meeting Chloe and she's already head over heels for the woman who literally just burst into her shower.

She used to be content with her life and how normal it was, but then she started to hear dogs, see cats and a redhead who made her rethink her entire view on life. Looking back, Beca finds that she's enjoyed spending time with the redhead even when she sung karaoke in front of people or looked crazy talking to an empty space. Chloe made Beca feel better than content, she made her feel happy. In the four years Beca's lived in New York, she hasn't felt this happy before. Sure, she was happy working with artists and producing music, it gave her a sense of accomplishment. It's literally her dream job, but this was a different happy feeling. This feeling was present in the simple thought of the redhead that caused her to genuinely smile, and even cause her to quietly laugh to herself over how cute Chloe's expressions are.

 _Definitely head over heels Mitchell._

In the midst of processing everything, Beca couldn't not act on the sudden fact that she wanted to let Chloe know how she felt. And somehow Beca knew Chloe felt the same, call it their connection.

That feeling spread through her, pushing Beca to do something she wouldn't normally do, which has become a common theme concerning this redhead. However, if there is anything Beca's learned recently is that she's not normal.

Abruptly, Beca finds herself outside a coffee shop. Chloe is talking to a blonde woman, the same one who Beca saw at the reception; Jessica, Beca recalls. They are talking, laughing too, about something that happened at the reception before Chloe spots Beca a few feet behind Jessica, tilting her head to get a better view of her. A soft smile passes over Chloe's face, but she returns her attention to Jessica, quickly telling her she has to go. Chloe gives her a hug and a "good bye" as Jessica leaves, the same smile from before gracing her feature as she starts to walk towards Beca.

Summoning all her courage, Beca takes a deep breath and meets Chloe.

Chloe starts to say something, most likely her name but Beca doesn't let her finish. She brings both of her hands to each side of Chloe's face and pulling her in for a kiss. Chloe's eyes flutter before pressing into the kiss, resting her hands on Beca's waist and gently pulling her closer. Their senses explode as they kiss, reigniting every time they break apart and lean in again, every touch setting their skin on fire; they could even feel their hearts hammering in their chest. They shut out the world, absorbed in each other's presence, feeling complete.

They only stop to catch their breath.

"Wow," Chloe leans her forehead against Beca's, softly cupping her face.

"That was–" Chloe whispers.

"Amazing." Beca finishes, already leaning in for another kiss.

Beca doesn't know why or how she can suddenly see and hear things that aren't there. It's definitely strange – unreal per se –, but in this second it felt like the most normal and real thing in the world and Beca doesn't mind it all.

In the coming days, Beca and Chloe's connection will grow and expand, they'll meet new people in the strangest of ways. For instance, Beca is going to meet an Australian one night, help her escape her many boyfriends, and somehow not break anything jumping out of a two-story window. Meanwhile, Chloe is going to run into a tall blonde at her high school reunion, try to stop her idiot classmates from pranking the student body president and fail, which ends in both women trying to explain to the police that they didn't set the high school gym on fire. They'll meet an overly flirtatious scientist, an (almost licensed) pilot with gambling issues, a cheerful dancer (who owns a successful smoothie company) with an unusual sense of humor, a jingle writer that radiates pure innocence, and an odd seamstress with a knack for knives.

They're world is only getting a hell of a lot bigger.

* * *

AN

Thank you for reading!

I'm a big fan of Sense8 and couldn't help drawing parallels between some of the Pitch Perfect characters and some of the characters in Sense8. I thought it would be interesting to write them out in the Sense8 world. While this is Beca's side of the story of how they first met, I will write Chloe's perspective as well as the others in their cluster (group of people who are all telepathically connected via senses). I can't promise they will all be similar length as this one and I will most likely update once a month.

If there was one thing I found difficult to write in this, it was describing how members in a cluster visit and share. In case anyone is unfamiliar, visiting is when person A visits person B wherever they are, but no one can see A when they visit B and vice versa. People will see A talking to empty space and the same with B wherever they are. In turn, sharing is when A takes control of B's body allowing B to use the same skills or talents as A, in which case no one will see B (much like how Chloe sang as Beca at the bar and Beca was invisible to everyone else). It's important to note that other members of the cluster can see both A and B even if they are visiting or sharing. (Note: I tried to replicate Will/Riley's and Wolfgang/Kala's meetings in that section with a twist as well, thought it would be a nice nod to the series)

If you could, let me know if the bar/reception scene made sense it would help me write visiting and sharing scenes in the future.

Because of Sense8's lore which implies that clusters share the same birthdate, everyone is the same age and because I'm using the Pitch Perfect characters everyone will live in the United States. It is a little easier to write it that way.

I haven't written creative stories in years, so excuse my rusty writing, tell me what you thought, and I hope you enjoy.


	2. CHLOE - 2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters and elements from the Pitch Perfect movie series and Sense8 by the Wachowskis and Straczynski. This is meant for entertainment, not part of either source's respective narrative. I don't own any of it nor intend any copyright infringement or profit from this. Also, I don't own any of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

AN:

Initially I had Aubrey as part of the cluster to try something different than being Chloe's best friend, but alas it was better and more natural to write her as said best friend. It does provide a stand in for what the public sees too which is something I am planning to incorporate in future content of this series. Honestly, I'm already imagining her reactions to the situations the gang gets into.

On another note, after a particularly busy June, I am going to update this series on the 8th of every month (because why not use today).

Third note, this is the last chapter where I summarize the entire vision and seeing things. The next chapter is a time skip where I will introduce Fat Amy and a handful of the other Bellas. There is going to be an explanation in the next few chapters as well.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Let me know what you thought and I hope you enjoy!

Counting Stars/Timber mix by Sam Tsui

Timber by Pitbull, we got the world by Icona Pop

* * *

CHLOE - 2

Chloe's had an exceptional week. A roller-coaster of ups and downs that she would have never expected. Now Chloe isn't a stranger to the unexpected, for the most part she actually enjoys the flexibility of a life beyond a set plan and all the surprising twists and turns that come with it. However, there are times she prefers things to go as planned.

* * *

So, when she has a vision of a blonde woman while on her morning jog, she only takes it in stride with a dash of curiosity. Of course, for a second she thinks she's imagining things.

Then she gets the worst migraine of her life and experiences a few things she knows she couldn't imagine that throw her off her tempo. It definitely doesn't make work easy, especially since she works the long shifts at the clinic this week. She's also had this song stuck in her head, but the worst part is that she has no idea what song it is or where she heard it from. When she asked Jessica, she simply shook her head and passed it off as a random song on a YouTube commercial.

It trickles out of her head at some point, but Chloe was too preoccupied with the cutest black Labrador puppy she's ever seen to notice. On her break, she pulls out her lunch out of the community fridge (labeled "Chloe Beale" with a smiley face on it), warms it up, and starts to eat. Instead of tasting what should be chicken with cucumber and mayonnaise, she gets a fork full of lo Mein. And it's not even fresh lo Mein it's at least a day old. She has to take a second look at her lunch, questioning its existence, before trying again and finally tasting her chicken salad. With a hum and quirked eyebrow, she continued to eat.

If that wasn't it, she starts to hear more music the next morning. She loves music, but at this point, she's beginning to think she's a human radio.

She was enjoying her day off with a plate of blueberry pancakes when she heard it. It was faint at first, bleeding slightly into her own music, but she makes out a distinct sound of "Timber" and "We Got The World". Tuning out her own music for a moment, Chloe clarifies that not only is it a mash-up of the two songs, there's someone singing in it. It's mesmerizing. The alto voice reverberates in her head as she listens to it for the rest of the morning.

Then her week starts to turn around.

She finally met the woman behind the voice, a short brunette with tattoos and a pension for dark clothing named Beca. Chloe recognized her from the bathroom, the same dark blue eyes that stared at her before vanishing. The moment their eyes met that night, Chloe knew nothing was going to be the same anymore.

She also couldn't ignore the fact that she was in two places at once. She was at a New York bar and a wedding reception in Atlanta at the same time and it topped the list of unexpected things Chloe's experienced in the past 23 years. As disorienting as it is, Chloe can only marvel at it.

That same night put things into perspective for Chloe, somewhere between hiding in an empty reception hall and singing "Party in the USA" everything starts to make sense and she takes it in stride with Beca on the forefront of her mind.

The next day will always be her favorite.

After one of the best duets she's ever sung, she sees Beca again and unexpectedly gets the kiss of a lifetime. A kiss that's only supposed to be in movies, the one that lights fireworks behind her eyes, sets her senses on fire, and feels completely and utterly right. Beca turned her roller-coaster of a week around in less than a day and Chloe genuinely smiled.

They spent the rest of the day exploring each other's city. Beca walked Chloe around New York, pointing out the best shops and her favorite Chinese restaurant down the street, and finally Central Park after Chloe's insistence. In turn, Chloe gave Beca a trip of all the places she adores in Atlanta: the park she goes to for her morning jogs, her favorite restaurants, and even going as far to show Beca the tourist attractions nearby.

It's difficult to explain what she feels that day. How would one describe the feeling of the sunlight peeking through the trees on her skin and the slight smell of vanilla wafting from her coffee while being drenched in a rainstorm with a fresh box of Chinese hot in her hands, laughing as they ran to Beca's apartment all at the same time? Well Chloe would only say it's an unexpected miracle.

* * *

It's finally Sunday morning and for Chloe Beale that usually means taking her morning jog, lounging around her apartment for some needed rest, and catching up on social media. A smile was etched on her face as she reflected on the past few days. She would have never known that her week would have led to best weekend she's ever experienced.

And she can't deny that most of it was because of Beca, the grumpy brunette with a secret soft spot who made butterflies flutter in her stomach. That kiss was - _Wow._ Chloe never would have imagined experiencing a kiss that literally blew her mind.

Halfway through the leftover blueberry pancakes, she spotted the pictures, notes, and reminders her best friend left on the fridge. In all the years she's known her, she's always been an organized and structured person.

What catches her eye, though, is the calendar and the red sharpie mark on Wednesday.

"5-year High School Reunion" in all caps with exclamations stood out on the spot. Chloe paused, trying to remember when she wrote that. Don't get her wrong, she's excited for her reunion, it just felt…so soon.

 _Has it really been five years since she's graduated high school?_

High school was a busy time for her, she was on the cheer team as well as in a glee club, all while passing her classes and going to parties. Music was (and still is) one of Chloe's passions, so she joined the glee club her freshman year. In between her cheer practices, school events, and competitions she had to attend, she was always looking forward to singing. Then she met Aubrey Posen. A tall blonde girl with the determination to match her competitiveness. Aubrey moved to Atlanta with her mom, her dad being in the army made them travel consistently. They instantly meshed, becoming best friends their senior year and continuing in college.

Attending Barden University, they made it on the Barden Bellas, an acapella group. Even though it wasn't the best experience, with a captain that scolded them every practice, it was the highlight of her college years.

Looking around her shared apartment with Aubrey, she notes all the Aubrey-isms (as she calls them) in the room. Aubrey's law books were neatly placed on the end table, the picture frames that Aubrey measured three times to make sure they were straight, the calendar, and even down to the organization of their kitchen.

Aubrey left to visit her Mom for the weekend, her dad being overseas on assignment. She usually returned Sunday mornings to unpack and get ready for the work week. Chloe missed the familiar green patterned jacket hanging by the door the entire weekend.

"What are you thinking of Chlo?"

A voice interrupted her thoughts, which upon closer inspection Chloe found to be Beca across from her. The butterflies slightly fluttering in her stomach at the sight. Resting against the kitchen table, Beca quirked an eyebrow. Although she's considers herself used to it, she still gets surprised when she sees Beca appear. Taking a moment to visit Beca, she found herself sitting next to Beca who was eating her own version of breakfast in the form of French toast in her own kitchen.

"I was thinking of my 5-year high school reunion." She said, picking up one of the small pieces of Beca's French toast drenched in syrup, who tried to shoo her away.

Back at Chloe's shared apartment, Beca took a quick look at the date, noting the rest of Aubrey's reminders organized on the fridge.

"You're actually going?" Beca asked with an incredulous expression.

"Of course. I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again." Chloe said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, popping a piece of her pancake into her mouth. Who wouldn't want to go to their high school reunion?

"Chloe?"

Snapping her head to the entry way, Chloe saw a tall blonde slowly shrugging off her jacket the best she could with two grocery bags hanging of her right arm. A black streak padded quickly over to her as she shuffled a bag into her other hand. Jinx must have perked up from his spot on the couch as he heard Aubrey come in.

Chloe internally smiled at the interaction. She remembered when she brought him home from the clinic one day, much to Aubrey's reluctance. While she hasn't denied that she likes him, Chloe's seen her cuddled up with Jinx more than once after some of her late shifts at the clinic.

"Who are you talking too?" Aubrey asked, petting Jinx while he rubbed against her legs.

"No one."

She supplied without thinking and rather unconvincingly. She was never a good liar, especially to Aubrey. With Aubrey absent for the weekend, Chloe hadn't thought to tell her.

"Okay." Aubrey replied, drawing out the "o" and playing along, "Then what were you not talking about?"

Chloe smiled, happy to move on from talking to Beca. "The reunion. Remember Bree?"

Aubrey sighed, of course she remembered. She trudged her way into the kitchen, grocery bags in hand.

"It's this week, right?"

"Wednesday at 7."

Beca watched Aubrey start to put away the groceries into the fridge.

"Aubrey?" Beca asked. Chloe has told her and Jessica, mostly about Aubrey though.

Chloe nodded, "You still want to go Aubrey?"

Aubrey wasn't as excited as Chloe was when they received their invitations. She didn't have any inclinations to catch up with her former classmates, but Chloe begged her to come and it was a small price to pay for ice cream and for Chloe to cook for the next two weeks.

Aubrey didn't bat an eye at Chloe's question, immediately replying, "I will as long as you hold up the rest of your deal."

"Intense much?" Beca chimed in, eyebrows raised.

"She can be," Chloe shrugged.

"What was that?" Aubrey mumbled from the fridge.

"I said, how was your mom?"

"She's well, still trying to set me up though. You would not believe what she did this time." Aubrey finished, sitting next to her and digging into the leftover pancakes.

Chloe smiled, Beca stayed, and Aubrey filled them in on her mom's story.

* * *

Wednesday came too soon in Chloe's opinion. It felt like the reunion snuck up on her honestly. The clinic took up most of her time, while Aubrey and Beca filled in the rest, leaving her little to collect her thoughts. She was excited, but Chloe couldn't help but have a few reservations.

If there was one thing she was nervous about it was the thought of seeing Tom again.

Tom was her boyfriend throughout high school and into college. Their relationship spanned four years, beginning their junior year of high school. Different interests in their relationship led to a mutual break up. Chloe still felt the full brunt of the it though and luckily Aubrey was there, ice cream in hand while they stayed up watching movies all night.

They tried to be friends after, but it wasn't the same. The thought of seeing him at the reunion was on the edge of her mind. How would it go? What would he say? What should _she_ say?

"Ready?"

Aubrey was looking straight at her, a small smile etched on her face. She was in a floral-patterned dress while Chloe wore a simple blue dress that ended mid-thigh.

"Totes!" Chloe cheered, clutching her purse against her side and focusing on the positive.

"Let's hope Dave and Robert aren't going to ruin anything." Aubrey sighed.

"Oh God I forgot about them! Do you remember when they filled the pool with Jell-O or let those pigs loose?" Chloe excitedly waving her arm, remembering the amount of trouble they caused.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "How could I forget? It interrupted debate practice."

They stepped out of the cab, facing their high school gymnasium. The name of their high school lit up in bright white neon on the side of the building illuminated their way. The entrance to the gym itself was decorated with streamers, posters, and a single banner in their school colors that read "Welcome Back!"

"Hello!"

A short brunette stepped in front of them with a wide smile and bright eyes. Aubrey politely nodded and Chloe smiled, unrecognition flashing across their features. And from the looks of it, she didn't seem to recognize them either. The woman gestured to her left where a table with name tags was placed.

"Welcome! To your right is a table with nametags, please find your name and have fun!"

After finding their names and passing the welcome party, Aubrey and Chloe felt nostalgic standing in the gym decorated much like prom. Green and blue streamers hung from the ceiling and balloons littered the room. There were also a few tables on the side that offered food and drinks. A pop song that cross faded into a dance beat filtered from the DJ table on the stage in the back.

It seems that Aubrey and Chloe were not the first to arrive on time. Small groups of people were already conversing and catching up. Chloe perked up at the fact, enthusiastically surveying the room before looking to Aubrey who sighed before finally sporting a smile.

* * *

"Trish! It's been forever. How are you?"

"Chloe! Aubrey! It's been so long."

Aubrey and Chloe socialized and mingled with old classmates and teammates, catching up and filling in the past five years. They ran into the rest of the glee club members and then split to visit their respective teams. Currently, Aubrey found herself catching up with her debate partner while Chloe found her cheer team.

One of the girls was gushing about her wedding and honeymoon, flashing her wedding ring to everyone.

"—and we had a _great_ time, if you know what I mean." Justine waggled her eyebrows.

Some girls giggled, others nodded just like Chloe. Sipping on the remaining white wine in her glass (boxed wine unfortunately), she was starting to drift away from the conversation when she saw Tom across the room.

"Ooh Chloe! What about you?" Justine started, noticing Tom in the distance, "You and Tom?"

Chloe humbly answered, shaking her head, "No, we broke up in college."

Justine, and most of the girls, gasped dramatically, "What?!"

"But you and Tom were the most likely to get married."

Chloe shook her head once more.

They were definitely _the couple_ in high school, the ones everyone expected to marry and have a family together. They were always together, never leaving each other's side, and putting 110% into their relationship. Add to the fact that she was a cheerleader, he was a football player and it simply felt right at the time. It wasn't until college where she yearned for something more than what she had with Tom.

"It was mutual, we decided it was for the best."

Some of the girls nodded, wearing sympathetic smiles and taking a sip of their drinks. Justine stepped closer, rubbing Chloe's shoulder, "Oh sweetie."

 _Excuse me?_

Aggravation briefly crossed Chloe's features, eyes narrowed and an almost stone-cold glare meeting Justine's. Instead of calling her out, Chloe plastered on a fake smile. Okay so there were some people she wasn't looking forward to seeing again. With wave of her hand, she excused herself and made her way to get another glass of wine.

On her way Chloe noticed Beca next to her. Dressed in sweats and a loose shirt she definitely stood out among everyone for the evening.

"What a bitch."

"It's Justine. She's always been like that."

"Doesn't mean she's not. If I was here I would teach her a lesson."

Chloe silently chuckled at the thought, stifling it the best she could with her hand. All she could imagine was Beca in her total height of 5' 2" and dressed in loungewear storming into the crowded gym and confronting Justine.

"Becs, it's okay." Chloe reassured her, passing by a small group of people.

Only to bump into someone.

They fumbled their drinks, Chloe to not drop her wine glass and the stranger to not spill their beer.

"Sorry." They both said.

Drawing their heads back up, Chloe realized it was Tom. Her eyes went wide, stunned. This was not how she imagined meeting him tonight.

"Chloe."

"Tom."

"Tom?"

Chloe froze, Tom stopped, and Beca looked confused. Chloe should say something, anything. "How are you?" is what finally stumbled out of her mouth.

Tom tried to compose himself. He seemed as nervous as Chloe felt on the inside. "I'm good." A beat, "how are you?"

Chloe glanced back at Beca who could feel the awkward tension in the air.

"That's Tom, the ex from college? He's more…boyish than I imagined." Beca said in disbelief, looking Tom up and down, to which Chloe almost asked what Beca imagined he was going to look like.

"I'm good." She simply replied to Tom, still grasping at nothing to continue to conversation.

"How's teaching?" He suddenly asked and when he saw her face drop he added, "I mean that was your plan, right?"

"No, yeah it was, but I'm actually training to be a vet now."

"Oh. That's great. I'm happy for you."

"What about you?"

"Finance actually, it just clicked." He laughed.

"But you hated that in high school."

Chloe couldn't help but think why it was hard for them to stay friends back then. But looking back at it, there was too much history between them to be friends. Aubrey always told her it would get better and that this is only a bump in the road and she'll meet someone who is more than what she expected.

Taking a glance at Beca, who was quietly watching their awkward conversation, Aubrey was right. It's easy to say that it might be too early (considering it's only been a few days), but Chloe knows Beca is that person. Deep down, whether it's their connection or her instincts, she knows that Beca is it, that she is everything and more than Chloe ever thought she wanted.

After a brief pause where neither said anything, Chloe decided to end their awkward small talk, "I have to go, but it was nice to see you Tom."

"You too Chloe." He said with a polite smile, most likely coming to the same conclusion as Chloe.

"That was painful Beale," Beca finally spoke as Chloe stepped past him.

"Oh shush. It's been years since we've talked," Chloe lightly defended, now in line to refill her glass.

"Obviously."

"Anyway, what are you up to tonight?" Chloe asked instead of getting into how that went worse than she had imagined.

She noticed Beca was home, laying on the couch with her laptop in front of her. Chloe found some room on the couch that Beca hadn't claimed and sat next to her. The ever-present warmth and comfort whenever she's with Beca calming her nerves.

"Working on a mix and I'm almost done, want to hear it?" Beca turned back to her computer as Chloe clapped, taking it as a "yes".

Hitting play, Chloe heard the beginnings of "Counting Stars" tied into "Timber". The songs seamlessly transitioned into each other as she continued to listen. She heard Beca's voice in the background, filling in the chorus.

"That's amazing! I love it."

Beca rolled her eyes with a smile, taking Chloe's praise with pride. She's noticed that any mix she plays gets the same enthusiasm and praise from Chloe. Normally she's skeptical about constant positive feedback, but she knows Chloe's words are genuine.

"You always say that."

"It's the truth, Mitchell."

"So, how's your reunion? Like you expected it to be?" Beca asked, shuffling on the couch to move her laptop and face Chloe.

"It's great to see everyone again and catch up." Chloe half-smiled, bringing her drink to her lips.

The "but" hung in the air as Chloe continued to drink from her glass. Beca knew Chloe wasn't as excited as she appeared to be. She could feel it; Chloe's reluctance to say she wasn't having the best time as she expected tonight. Sensing Chloe's emotions was something she progressively noticed as time went by, usually she could feel Chloe's upbeat and positive attitude about literally everything, but that wasn't the case right now. She had to do something to pull her out of this slump.

In the gym, Beca spotted a DJ on the stage. He looked young, barely breaking 20 in her opinion. The music wasn't terrible, he was most likely new to this, but he wasn't reading the crowd properly.

"There's a DJ at this party and he is doing a horrible job. I say let's show him how it's done."

"But Beca -" Chloe stopped, she didn't know how to DJ.

"Come on, it's perfect. He's leaving." Beca begged, midnight blues meeting her sky blue.

After looking back at the stage, Beca was right. He was walking behind the stage.

"But I don't know what to do." Chloe continued.

"I'll show you." Beca said, taking Chloe's hand.

Beca led her over to the DJ's table and much like when they sung karaoke Chloe could tell Beca was in control. She picked up the headphones, placing them over her head and covering her left ear as she scrolled through his computer.

"He has a decent playlist, but let's try this."

After a few clicks and presses on the screen, a new tune filtered through the speakers. A mix between a pop song and a dance song Chloe didn't know the names of. That didn't stop Beca from bobbing her head along with the beat after making a few adjustments.

The crowd picked up on the change of music, turning to see who was DJing. Amidst the crowd, Chloe spotted Aubrey turning her head.

"See? Much better." Beca said, smirking after hearing a few people cheer and start to dance.

Chloe had to agree.

For a few minutes Beca and Chloe manned the table, adjusting the bass, beats, and other effects. The music was thumping and people were dancing. At one point the two raised their arms, letting them bounce with the rhythm.

As the song faded into another, Beca took off the headphones and glanced at the crowd on the peak of a dance off.

"I knew you'd do great."

"Flatterer," Chloe replied, pulling Beca in for a kiss. No matter how many times they do this, Chloe can't help but smile as she feels Beca's lips meet hers. Despite being miles apart, it blows her mind that she can kiss Beca like this; to feel her hands resting on her hips and in turn, feel Beca's cheek as she gently cups her face as if she was here. It reminds her that nothing is impossible.

The kiss was slow, more passionate than their previous kisses. She lets herself go, her senses go into overdrive and she feels like this is exactly where she is supposed to be.

"I should do this more often." Beca whispered back as their lips slipped apart.

* * *

After a few more kisses and the DJ returning, they made their way to an empty table. However, in front of her she could make out Aubrey weaving through the crowd.

"That is my cue to go, let me know how the rest of the night goes." Beca said as she saw Aubrey approach, affectionately rubbing her thumb against Chloe's hand before disappearing.

As Chloe pondered why Beca left, the next thing she knew Aubrey was facing her, pulling her into a hug. "Wow! Chloe that was aca-amazing."

Letting her go, Aubrey continued but instead of an enthusiastic tone it quickly turned into confusion, "But where did you learn that?"

That could by why, Chloe reasoned. Aubrey can be intimidating when she's determined. She was a force to be reckoned with and the sole reason why the debate team won for the first time in ten years in their senior year.

Chloe paused, stuttering for a moment. With Aubrey out for the weekend Chloe hadn't thought to tell her what happened. It doesn't help that they didn't have much time to catch up this week either, both being busy with work (and Beca in Chloe's case).

For a split-second Chloe wonders if Aubrey would believe her if she told her. Aubrey's been her best friend for five years, she thinks – no she trusts Aubrey. Aubrey has supported her throughout her life, the ups and downs of college, family, and relationships. She knows Aubrey would believe her.

 _But how do you explain something like this?_

"I –"

Before she could take the opportunity to explain, feedback echoed through the room.

Everyone, including Aubrey and Chloe, turned their attention to the stage. Adrian, the student body president, stood next the DJ's table holding a microphone. The DJ gave him a thumbs-up, apparently fixing the issue.

"Sorry." He cleared his throat, "I'm glad so many of you could make it. I want to say welcome back!"

Incoherent cheers and shouts of "Adrian!" scattered throughout the gym.

"It's been five years since we have roamed these halls and now we have…"

Chloe began to tune him out as Aubrey pointed behind her.

"Hold on, is that Dave and Robert?" Aubrey asked, an urgent tone lingering in her voice.

To the side of the stage, they saw the notorious troublemakers kneeling next to a backpack. Dave, a brown-haired man with a stocky frame, was digging through the backpack, finally pulling out handfuls of small firecrackers, their red wrapping stark against his white shirt. A tall and thin blond man knelt by his side, taking a lighter from his pocket.

The next few moments were a sequence of looks and one shared thought. It consisted of Aubrey and Chloe looking at each other, at Adrian, at Dave and Rob, and then back to each other.

 _Oh no._

It was never a surprise that Dave and Robert were known for the biggest and flashiest pranks in high school, but this was taking it too far.

Determined, Aubrey and Chloe rushed towards them, hoping to stop them before it was too late. Meanwhile Dave had split the firecrackers with Robert while he started to light them. When enough were lit, they rolled them onto the stage.

"Hey Adrian!" Rob yelled, loud enough for Adrian, the DJ, and the handful of people in the front to turn their heads.

 _POP-POP-POP_

The firecrackers exploded, smoke quickly rising and spreading across the stage. Luckily Adrian and the DJ jumped back the split-second before they went off. Screams and shouts erupted around the room, others getting low to the floor.

Aubrey and Chloe were a few feet away from the stage, turning away from the sound and flashes. After what felt like minutes, the flashes and pops started to fade.

"Those idiots!" Chloe heard Aubrey shout.

At this point the crowd looked up as well, everyone trying to peer through the smoke masking the stage to find Dave and Robert. Yet they were not where they saw them last, the backpack missing. A few more firecrackers went off, although it was difficult to find where, which is how a few firecrackers landed against the curtain on the other side of the stage unnoticed.

"I think they're on this side!" Chloe yelled to Aubrey, pointing to the opposite end.

Once they reached it, the sounds of firecrackers abruptly ended, but an orange flickering light caught their eyes. A small fire formed at the base of the curtain.

"Chloe!" Aubrey called, coughing slightly, "fire extinguisher!"

"Got it!" Chloe said, running behind the stage.

The fire started to engulf the rest of the curtain, heat and smoke exuding off it.

At this the crowd panicked, running out of the building. In the midst, Aubrey spied Dave and Rob running out as well. Returning her gaze to the fire, she realized how fast it was spreading, now running the length of the curtain, and frantically looked for the fire alarm.

By the time Chloe broke the glass, pulled out the extinguisher, and ran back, the fire spread from the curtain to the streamers. The streamers were starting to fall from the ceiling, either landing on the ground or the tables.

At this point a fire extinguisher would not help.

A high-pitched alarm interrupted Chloe's thought, finding that Aubrey pulled the fire alarm.

Then the sprinklers came to life, showering Aubrey and Chloe in cold water while the fire alarm continued to flash blue and emit a high-pitched screech. With the crisis averted, Chloe could only think of one thing as they continued to get soaked.

This was definitely not how she expected tonight to go.

* * *

Soon the fire department and police arrived, successfully securing the gym and asking everyone what happened. After thoroughly explaining that they saw Dave and Robert set everything up and their attempts to control the fire, the police found Dave and Robert and charged them with arson. In the meantime, two paramedics looked over Aubrey and Chloe, giving them towels and breathing masks.

Sitting on the sidewalk, Aubrey and Chloe wrapped themselves in the heavy-duty towels, periodically putting on the breathing masks while the police and firemen milled around. Thin trails of smoke dissipating in the dark sky.

Then Chloe told Aubrey about her whole week, starting with the blonde woman, the reception, Beca, and finally tonight.

Beca, on the other hand, was unsure about Chloe's decision, saying she wouldn't have believed it if someone told her. However, Chloe reassured her Aubrey wouldn't do that. But Chloe isn't naïve, she knows how it sounds and Beca's right. It doesn't make sense. Having someone tell you that they suddenly feel connected to people across the globe only makes people stare at you in disbelief and the word "what?" on the tip of their tongue.

So far, she thinks Aubrey had taken it well. Aubrey had listened, nodding along, as Chloe explained. Beca sat to her left, watching and adding her own thoughts into the mix.

"I knew something was up the moment I got home." Aubrey said.

"Huh?" Chloe and Beca asked at the same time.

"I know _you_ Chloe. At first, I thought you were just on the phone with someone and hiding it, but then I saw you talking to yourself the past few days and even tonight." She gestured back towards the building where police and firemen were making their final rounds, "I know that you've never touched a DJ set in your life and you looked like you've been doing it for years."

Aubrey placed her hand over Chloe's, a genuine and soft smile on her face, "It's not what I was expecting and I know you couldn't have made that up, but I'm here for you, no matter what."

Aubrey squeezed her hand gently.

Stunned, but also relieved as if a weight was suddenly lifted off her shoulders, Chloe let out a small laugh and pulled Aubrey into a tight hug, "You are the best friend I could have ever asked for."

"That…was surprising," Beca said, using her arm to rest on.

"Yeah it is."

"Is Beca here right now?" Aubrey asked, watching her friend suddenly turn to talk to – well – nothing.

Chloe hummed in response.

Aubrey continued, trying her best to acknowledge someone she couldn't see, "She's right there? To your left?"

"She's a genius."

"Yeah, and she's being stubborn," Chloe replied to Aubrey, ignoring Beca's sarcastic response.

Aubrey lightly scowled, "She sounds like a pain in the ass."

"Only some of the time Posen." Beca responded, but Chloe had another idea.

"Actually, she's one of the sweetest and cutest girls I've ever met."

"I am a badass Chlo, not sweet or cute."

"She gave me a tour of New York and even bought flowers for me." Chloe continued, grinning as Beca started to blush.

"She was so nervous when she gave them to me to. It was the cutest thing."

Chloe could only giggle as Beca looked away, completely flushed.

"As much as I enjoy watching you gush," Aubrey cut in before Chloe could fluster Beca even more, "let's go home."

They've been so accustomed to talking to each other they forgot how it looked to other people. Chloe's too tired to even consider what this must have looked like from Aubrey's perspective.

"Totes, I'm exhausted," Chloe said, perking up at the mention of home. It's been one of the craziest nights of her life and she can't wait to crash on her bed.

"Don't think you are off the hook. Cooking for two weeks and my favorite ice cream."

She deflated at the mention of the deal.

"And you owe me a marathon of the Bachelorette. I know you watched it without me this weekend."

"Wait! It was Beca! She couldn't wait."

"Don't blame this on me Beale."

"Does she even like the Bachelorette?"

"…"

"I knew it."

"She got you on that one."

* * *

At the end of the day, Chloe can't help but express how happy she is. Sitting between Aubrey and Beca, both of whom were bantering back and forth through her as they watched the Bachelorette, Chloe could only think how her life has changed in such a short time. It may never be the same anymore, but her life has never felt as full as it does right now and she wouldn't change that for the world.


	3. FAT AMY - 3

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters and elements from the Pitch Perfect movie series and Sense8 by the Wachowskis and Straczynski. This is meant for entertainment, not part of either source's respective narrative. I don't own any of it nor intend any copyright infringement or profit from this. Also, I don't own any of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

AN:

And here is the introduction of the rest of the gang! And as a draft I had the title as - The One Woman Show – because it's Fat Amy. Also, this is the longest one I've written soooo there's that. I haven't written a scene with more than three people before, so I hope I pulled it off.

There is going to be an explanation of the Sense8 world in the next chapter, but ultimately, it's not the most important thing to know.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, excuse any mistakes, and let me know what you thought. I hope you enjoy!

EDIT: I've gone back and edited a word or two in the last two chapters. This one, I kinda rushed to get done, so I went back to revise and write out some passages better.

* * *

FAT AMY - 3

Beca's known this group of strangers for only a few months, she would even argue that she likes most of them, although Lilly was still a mystery. That's why despite how much she's used to it, being connected to seven strangers that is, she's still surprised by how they get her into these situations.

* * *

A few weeks after seeing the blonde woman named Gail, her migraine got worse before it got better. When it finally broke she didn't get more clarity on the situation, instead what she did get was seven voices in her head and a sudden lack of personal space.

First there was Chloe, a pretty redhead that once burst into her shower after singing "Party in the USA" in a bar. Chloe lived in Atlanta with her best friend Aubrey, an uptight blonde if you were to ask Beca. The redhead worked as a vet tech at clinic nearby as she completed vet school. Chloe was like the sun, perpetually positive and cheerful. The smaller woman couldn't help but smile whenever the redhead was around, easily becoming comfortable in her presence. She drew Beca in and somehow made the smaller woman feel more emotions than she's felt before. Despite the redhead's sunny disposition, she's not someone to cross. Her wrath is something else. She also has an intense competitive streak that rivals Aubrey's determination. Amongst it all, Chloe is the one person in the world Beca would never let go.

Then there was Stacie, a tall brunette who embodied the idea of "body and mind". Not only was she extremely confident in her body, but also intelligent and levelheaded. This is where Beca found out they shared any and all knowledge of things. She could recall memories that weren't hers and recite information that she's never known without hesitating – she's pretty sure she didn't know the anatomy of the brain until she met Stacie. She's also learned that Stacie can make anything sound sexual, flirting like a pro and knowing her way around the bar scene, something she found out after a rather exciting night out. She lives in Chicago, working at one of the top research facilities in genetic diseases, with her four-year-old daughter and mother.

Next there was Cynthia Rose, a woman who had a voice that put most artists Beca worked with to shame. At first Beca would find her playing poker and gambling, however after Cynthia heard one of Beca's mixes, they surprisingly got along well, sharing a lot of interests in music. Beca would ask Cynthia what she thought of an artist's track, add her own input, and at times they would find themselves hanging out at each other's place. Cynthia resided in Los Angeles with her girlfriend of three years. They moved out there shortly after college, Denise getting a job with a computer tech company while Cynthia worked at a bar and went to flight school to become a pilot.

Flo was an interesting character in Beca's opinion. From what she knew Flo grew up in Guatemala and moved to the states with her family when she was a teenager. She attended university and, shortly after graduating, started a smoothie truck company that's been franchised in three other states. She's an accomplished gymnast and loves to dance, usually the first one of the group to hit the dance floor. Beca appreciated Flo's sense of humor, a blend of sarcasm and dark humor that complimented her own, but there were times when Flo would reference something from her home country and an awkward pause would follow.

Then there was Emily, a soft-hearted and genuine woman without a bad bone in her body. If Beca were to describe Emily she would say she was the picture of pure innocence. Seriously, she hasn't heard Emily swear once since she's met her. The closest she's heard was when she dropped something at work and said, "gosh darn it". The second thing Beca noticed about her was her enthusiasm. It reminded her of Chloe's level of enthusiasm and honestly, Beca doesn't think she could handle both at the same time. Speaking of Chloe, Emily lives in Atlanta too, working as an assistant jingle writer with a dream of writing original songs. She mentioned as much once to Beca, that she wishes she could do what she does – to write actual music instead of commercial jingles. Beca may not be a fully-fledged music producer yet, but she knows talent when she sees it and Emily has a lot of it.

Lilly was a mystery to Beca. No matter how many times they visited her, they would find themselves with more questions than answers, which didn't help considering they could barely hear what she was saying, (although they think she lives in California somewhere). Beca visited her once and stood in a darkened apartment with a lamp illuminating Lilly hunched over a sewing machine, so focused it was scary. Another time, Lilly appeared when Emily was slicing open a rather difficult avocado. In a second Lilly expertly sliced the avocado and gave it back to Emily with a smile. Surprised and slightly taken back at how well Lilly handled the knife, she could only stutter out a "thank you" before Lilly left as fast as she appeared.

Lastly, there was Fat Amy and she is Beca's (self-proclaimed) best friend. She was the second connection Beca made after Chloe, seeing and visiting Fat Amy at random and in opportune moments. Imagine her surprise when she unconsciously started speaking in an Australian accent at work or suddenly appear in front of a crowd of people in Times Square. However, it was a different type of connection than what she felt with Chloe. What started as a strange acquaintanceship somehow morphed into friendship. She didn't know why, but Amy was the one she ended up with when she felt overwhelmed or down after a bad day. The first time it happened Amy reminded her she was Beca Effin Mitchell, the most talented person she knows (besides herself), and then proceeded to give her some of her confidence that turned into Amy laying on Beca. Every time after that, Amy knew how to cheer up Beca – with a blunt speech that ended with Beca getting right back up to crush it.

Beca found that Amy was like the loyal and supportive friend who took you out after a harsh break up, tell you that that person was a loser, that you deserve better and proceed to hook you up with someone as they mysteriously left and then need you to bail them out of whatever they got into later that night.

Which is something she learned early on too.

 _After a good day at work, Theo invited her to a show the label was throwing. She was beyond excited. Ever since she could remember, her dream was always producing music, to be a legit music producer. From getting coffees as an intern to an assistant music producer in four years she considers she's almost there. However, a year or a two in the industry and Beca quickly learned how challenging it was._

 _Networking was an important aspect to success and Theo reminded her just as much when they went to the show. He gave her names and introduced her to others who could help her spread her name in the music industry._

 _So, when she spotted Amy standing next to her at the after party, she became wary._

 _Turns out that Amy was also at the party after sneaking in with the help of one of her boyfriends. After asking why, Amy only answered back "Don't hog all the publicity shortstack. The people need to know about Fat Amy Winehouse."_

 _She was talking to Snoop Dog about a potential Christmas album when Amy appeared next her and almost begged Beca to help her (she was glad Snoop Dog couldn't see Amy). A pointed glare at Amy, a business card, and hand shake later, Beca learned that Amy was trying to escape her other boyfriends, which led to them somehow dramatically jumping out the second-floor window and into a pool of cold water._

* * *

Today is the office's annual softball day. Anyone can sign up to play and are split up into two teams led by two of the executive producers. It was one of the events the studio encouraged to promote team work and boost morale. It was meaningless if you were to ask Beca. She didn't want to play, but when Theo asked her to help balance the teams, Chloe and the rest of the voices in her head told Theo yes. So really, she blames them for this.

Beca's not an athlete. With her petite frame and lack of strength she didn't participate in any sport in school besides the required gym classes. She doesn't dislike sports, but she doesn't like sports either. She was always indifferent about it and her parents and step-mom never pushed her to do it.

She knows the basics of the game: catch the ball, get three outs, hit the ball, run to all four bases. That's it. All she wants is to be done with the game as soon as she can, it's not like she doesn't have things to do on a nice Saturday afternoon, there was the beginnings of a good mix loaded on her computer. Alas she was outside, most likely going to melt in the searing heat as she made her way to the park they rented out for the day.

Much to her dismay she wasn't alone.

"This is going to be good." Fat Amy said.

"50 on the Turtle winning." Cynthia added, remarking on one of Beca's first descriptions of Theo.

"Come on guys, obviously the hot one is going to win." Stacie said.

"Do you mean Theo or Luke?" Emily questioned.

"Yes," Stacie answered with a smirk, which only confused Emily even more. Everyone liked to tease Emily every now and then, Stacie is no exception.

Without missing a beat, Beca responded, "This is all your fault."

"…" Lilly whispered, but the most Beca could hear was something about…fire?

Ignoring it, she rolled her eyes as she continued to make her way to the diamond, "I've only played in high school."

"People do this for fun?" Flo asked.

"Come on Becs! We'll be right here!" Chloe cheered as she walked alongside her, the animal patterned scrubs standing out.

"Yeah like the ginger said. We won't leave you Beca."

"That makes me feel so much better." Beca deadpanned.

The sun beat down on them as they approached the diamond at the local park. Opting for shorts and a simple T-shirt, Beca stood alongside Theo and the other players she also recognized from the office. Reggie chose to act as the umpire and drew a quarter from his pocket.

This year Theo and Luke are the captains and publicly she didn't care who's team she was on, but she was secretly happy that she was on Theo's. She liked Luke enough, they had casual conversations and sometimes shared the same ideas, but more than half the time he would call her Becky. She would correct him, but he would "forget". She doesn't know how long she would last being called Becky all day if she was on his team.

"Heads." Theo chimed in first.

"Tails then." Luke grinned. They always had a healthy rivalry in the studio, whether it was scouting for good talent, signing high-profile artists, and even team activities such as this. Maybe it was a guy thing? Unfortunately, that also meant everyone had to endure the bragging rights either one would inevitably use against the other.

Reggie flipped the coin and caught it in one hand before revealing it.

"Tails, Luke's team is at bat first." He gestured to Luke, who nodded before throwing out a "Best of luck mate" to Theo as each broke off towards their respective sides.

Beca trotted behind Theo as he grabbed a black duffel and zipped it open. As he passed out gloves he delegated, "I want everyone to be ready for any ball. Catch it, throw it, and don't let Luke's team get all on base. Jennifer you're on first, Beca second, Josh third. I'll pitch, Ryan you're the catcher and Alicia, Clark, and Lisa take the outfield."

The game started once everyone found their spots, Beca standing in position on second base. Chloe, Stacie, Flo, Lilly, Emily, Amy, and Cynthia watched from behind first base, each doing their own thing. Chloe looked like a kid in a candy store, the definition of excitement. Stacie, Flo, Emily, Lilly, and Cynthia were comparing each team and talking about who they thought was going to win.

"All right let's go!" Luke yelled from home plate, a helmet fitted on his head and swinging a bat.

Theo wound up his arm and pitched the obnoxiously yellow ball towards Luke. With a swing and a _plink_ , the ball was up in the air and Luke was running towards first. In the outfield, Lisa ran to catch it but was too slow as it bounced harmlessly against the grass. At this point Luke had reached on first.

Next up was April, blonde and of average height. If Beca remembered right, she played softball in college.

Theo pitched, and April hit it dead on. It flew towards the center outfield, towards Clark, and in the corner of her eye, she saw Luke sprinting towards second. He was more than halfway when Clark caught the bouncing ball in his glove and threw it straight towards Beca without a second thought. Glancing back at Luke and the ball mid-flight, she brought the mitt in front of her and shuffled backwards to make the slightest touch with the white plastic.

She shot her glove to the right to catch the wandering ball and almost lost her balance as she tried to keep the tip of her shoe on the base, but luck was on her side and she barely clipped Luke in his final stretch to second in the process.

"You're out buddy!" Reggie yelled across the diamond.

"Yeah Beca!" Beca could hear Chloe yell and the others hollered out as well.

Jogging away Luke said, "I wasn't expecting you to catch that Becky."

"It's Beca!" She half-yelled after a second, shaking her head as he jogged back towards the makeshift dugout where his teammates gave him high fives.

"Good one Beca." Theo called out her, impressed.

Waving towards Theo, she walked back to her spot a few paces behind the base. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

Surprisingly, Beca wasn't as bad she thought. She only dropped the ball twice and helped get another out for the team. Theo struck out the last batter and soon enough she found herself on the bench and in line to bat fourth.

Jennifer went first followed by Clark and Theo. Clark got out on a fly ball and Theo bunted to first. With Jennifer on second and Theo on first, Beca knew she had to hit something good.

When they switched she noticed April was pitching, and with her experience as a college softball player she wasn't expecting a slow toss. Beca grabbed the bat and stood in the left-hand batter's box. Knowing she hasn't played in years, she gripped the bat tight and focused on the bright yellow ball in April's hand.

From the side, Chloe and the others pressed against the chain link fence. "You can do this Beca!"

Beca only smiled, a small one, but something she found herself doing more since she met Chloe.

"You are so soft Mitchell." Stacie teased.

"You got that right girl." Cynthia added, nodding along as Chloe didn't seem to care.

April wound up her arm and pitched. Beca swung and…missed. Blinking owlishly, she looked down and saw the catcher throwing it back to April.

 _Okay_ , _focus Beca_

Shaking her head and resetting her grip on the bat, feeling the heat radiate from the aluminum, the brunette held it above her left shoulder. She looked back at April, who nodded, and wound up her arm once more.

This time when Beca swung she didn't miss, but unfortunately it flew straight to the side.

"Foul." Reggie called.

"Come on shortstack! Hit it!"

"Easy for you to say. I don't see you standing here." Beca half whispered, half yelled back at her. Then Amy dressed in a designer pink shirt and leggings appeared in front of her.

"Let me show you how it's done."

The Australian took the bat and proceeded to stand in the right-hand batter's box, Beca still across from her.

With a nod, April pitched the ball once more, and Amy swung.

 _Plink!_

The ball went flying, fast and high, into the left outfield. Luke sprinted after it.

"Crushed it." Amy said after hearing the ball bounce against the chain link fence, then added when she saw Beca's and the other's stunned faces, "Played softball when I was a kid, three time running champs."

"Run!" Beca overheard her teammates yell and Amy responded in kind, "Yeah no, don't put me down for cardio."

With a huff, Beca sprinted towards first as Jennifer made it past third, and Theo at second. Keeping an eye on the ball as she reached first, she saw Rob pick it up and luckily, he was near the fence and thus far enough away that she could make it to second. Amy really knew what she was doing.

People were shouting and yelling, her own teammates urging her to run, others cheering Jennifer on her way home and the other team yelling what base to throw it too. Not to mention Chloe and the others screaming their support.

Successfully making it to second, Theo on third, and Jennifer making it home, they were winning, 1-0.

By the next two batters, Beca made it home and was showered with compliments. "I didn't know you played softball" and "That was awesome". All she could say was that she was surprised herself.

Theo's team was 3-0 when they finally switched positions. The rest of the game got increasingly more competitive, both teams playing hard and cheering for their own. However, unbeknownst to them, there were seven other people playing.

Beca found herself watching the others play more as the game went on. After seeing Amy play, the rest asked if they could jump in as well. Stacie, Cynthia, and Chloe played on second, while Amy, Emily, and Flo wanted to bat, and Lilly – well – she did everything and turned out she has amazing hand-eye coordination. She was catching balls left and right and even hitting farther than Amy.

However, Luke's team picked up on Beca's sudden natural talent and avoided hitting towards her as much as possible, even backing up in the outfield when she stepped up to bat.

Beca lost track of the time as she started to enjoy herself, it was a complete blur. It wasn't until the sun started to get low, her eyes adjusting to the lack of sun shining above them, when she found some semblance of the time.

By the end of the game, it was 4 PM and Beca was drenched in sweat. She could feel her shirt sticking to her back and an ache in her shoulders that told her she was going to be sore tomorrow. She had just finished running home after one of her teammate's hit rolled towards second. However, Luke's team picked it up and chucked it towards first, earning them their third out.

"Game! That's it y'all." Reggie called, arms outstretched.

"We won Bec!" Chloe cheered, wrapping her arms around Beca's shoulders and pulling her in for a hug. Beca leaned into it, wrapping her arms around Chloe as she laughed. Theo's team wore big smiles on their faces despite their sluggish actions, Theo himself cheering with a satisfied tone. Luke looked tired, most likely from chasing all the balls (mostly Beca's) in the outfield, his teammates also showing signs of exhaustion.

"Hey Becky!"

With a huff, she slipped from Chloe's grasp and faced Luke. "It's Beca."

He only smirked, "Beca, that was some good playing out there. I thought you didn't play sports, but you're a natural."

He wasn't wrong, she didn't show any interest in playing in the years before, but Beca didn't correct him either. Rather she didn't tell him that she had help from seven other people.

"Thanks," she said, high-fiving him.

After everyone settled down and someone brought out a cooler of beer, Theo gave a speech, "Thank you everyone for agreeing to come out and play today, even though I know some of you didn't like the idea in the first place," his eyes darted towards Beca who scoffed, "It's been fun and I want everyone to remember we are a team whether we are on the field or in the studio."

As all her co-workers lifted their drinks in toast so did Chloe, Amy, Emily, Stacie, Cynthia, Flo, and Lilly.

"We are the champions!" Amy yelled, and the others cheered and laughed along nonetheless with their own drinks raised high.

* * *

After getting a cab back to her apartment, she immediately jumped into the shower to rid the smell of sweat and get ready for tonight.

While she also has grown to enjoy the seven other voices in her head, she's started to get out more. As such, she agreed rather easily in her opinion, to go to an A Capella show with Jesse tonight that his brother was performing in.

"Yikes," she remembered saying when Jesse mentioned his brother's A Capella group, and from the same college Jesse and Beca attended. In their time there, she only worked at the radio station, where she met Jesse in the first place, and didn't do any extra curriculars in her time at Barden University unlike him. He joined a "movie fan-club", as Beca remembered calling it, that took up most of his time along with his classes and mentioned supporting his friend Benji in the same A Capella group that his brother was in.

Besides, she only went to Barden because her dad wanted her too. "To make memories," he said, while capping it off with "And to get a college education." He didn't support her dream to be a music producer at first, but after scoring an internship in New York, a promotion, and a few more discussions later he reluctantly turned around (although he still commented what a college degree could do for her).

Anyway, Beca sat on her couch, mindlessly playing with her phone as she waited for a good time to walk to the show. It was held at a venue not even an hour away from her apartment, so she decided to find something to do in the meantime.

She opened her music library on her phone, thinking to pass the time with a mix, when she felt someone lean against her. She didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"What are you going to play this time Bec?

Chloe's voice rang in the air as Beca continued to look through her library.

"Hmm not sure yet. What do you think?" Beca asked, handing her phone to Chloe once she finished scrolling. Chloe took it eagerly, taking an extra second or two to inspect each title that flashed across the screen.

Having made and listened to all her mixes, Beca was curious to see what Chloe would choose. She typically drifted towards pop and upbeat songs, but there were times that Chloe would pick a slow or heartfelt track.

This also gave her a chance to take in Chloe's features. Beca's never been one to admire someone, not her high school boyfriend or even the few relationships she's had since living in New York, but she catches herself watching Chloe when she isn't looking.

In those moments, she wonders what she did to deserve Chloe Beale in her life.

She drank in the minute differences in her face, the smallest tilt of her head, the concentration in her gaze, the furrow in her brow, and lastly the brightness in her eyes as she finds what she's looking for.

"This one!"

Beca looked at the phone as Chloe thrust it into her sight. It was one of her older mixes, one she made years ago. It took her moment to remember when exactly, during Barden maybe? It had to be around that time.

"That one?"

Chloe nodded energetically and then the brunette had a glint in her eye.

"Only if you sing it with me."

There's a brief moment where Chloe took a breath and Beca hummed with a smirk. This wouldn't be the first time they've sung together, but it is the first time she's asked regarding one of her mixes.

"How could I say no to that Mitchell." An amused smiled graced her features as she replied.

"You start, I'll follow." Beca stated, pressing play.

A series of "du" began to stream from her phone, Beca humming along for the first twelve seconds before three different voices followed.

To their surprise, Stacie, Flo, and Cynthia joined in. Stacie mimicking the brunette, while Flo and Cynthia harmonized. Lilly, Amy and Emily jumped in not long after.

Surprised, Chloe only smiled wider, nodding along with the beat as she started singing "Just the Way You Are".

Her sky-blue eyes never left Beca's storm blue.

Then the brunette returned the favor with the beginning lines of "Just A Dream".

That didn't stop Chloe as she continued to sing.

Beca scanned the room, everyone either standing or sitting in her apartment but singing nonetheless.

Next Beca was in seven other places.

She was on the subway with Stacie, ear buds snug in her ears, as she made her way home to her daughter Bella.

Riding passenger with Cynthia during infamous LA traffic.

Immersed in the humidity of Florida as Flo closed one of her smoothie trucks for the day.

In Times Square with Amy as she was getting ready for her Fat Amy Winehouse performance.

Walking home from work with Emily in Atlanta.

With Lilly as she leaned against a graffitied wall in an underground parking garage.

And finally, with Chloe as she walked through the park with Aubrey at her side, both singing their hearts out.

There was a swell of emotion rising within the group as their improvised performance continued. Unbridled electricity crackled in the air, as if everyone was on the same current.

Then Beca nodded towards Emily, who led "Just a Dream" while Chloe, Amy, Flo and Aubrey, sang, "When I see your face,"

Everyone started to nod along with the beat when another idea came to Beca on a whim. She stomped her foot and clapped.

The others soon mimicked her, and her mix was even better than what she had created. Unlike her original mix, this had more emotion, more heart. It was better than anything she could have made by herself.

Silence engulfed Beca's apartment as the mix faded out, but no one noticed. They all looked from one person to the next, sporting big smiles and bright eyes as they reveled in what just happened.

It was a spontaneous moment, one that an individual only gets a few times in their life and Beca has never felt anything like it before, never imagined being a part of something bigger than herself until now.

* * *

Beca walked to the venue with a slight skip in her step – not actually skipping, but happily walking, with the rush of earlier still flowing through her. Dressed comfortably and casually, a slight wind brushed over her black blouse and black jeans.

She found herself walking straight towards the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center, a modern styled venue with clear windows lining the outside and light overflowing from the electronic signs as people meandered within.

The banner said, "ICAA National Championships", which meant the brunette was in the right place.

"ICAA National Championships?" Cynthia asked as she appeared next to Beca, "What's this?"

Beca shrugged, "Some A Cappella thing Jesse's brother is in."

"OMG the ICAA National Championships!" Chloe and Emily practically screamed, leaving Beca barely enough room to cover her ears.

"I need those for work you know. Besides it's just some singing competition,"

Chloe dramatically gasped, as if shot in the heart. "It is not 'just some singing competition', it is the art of making music with your mouth."

"The Nationals decide who represents the best A Cappella team in America!" Emily followed, gesturing to the groups of people in matching uniforms.

Beca could only roll her eyes, with an expression that said, "Am I supposed to care?"

Instead of responding back, she slid her phone out of her pocket to text Jesse.

- _Hey Jess, I'm walking inside. Where are you?_

She looked up at the sound of squeals and giggles as Chloe and Emily took in the different teams. Her phone buzzed a second later.

 _-I'm in row H. I saved you a seat._

- _Cool_

After making her way inside the venue and the sizeable auditorium itself amongst the growing crowd of people (with no help from Chloe or Emily, although Cynthia stayed for the fun of it), she found Jesse right where he said he would be.

"Hey! Right here!" He yelled and waved.

She walked a little faster and squeezed past the few people on the end.

"Hey nerd."

"Hey Becaw." Jesse smirked, already on his way to tease Beca before the show started, "Thanks for coming by the way."

"You're welcome, but you gotta make this singing competition worth it. Next round of drinks on you?"

"Next round on me," He agreed, "My parents and sister are almost here too" He added, gesturing to the extra seats.

"We'll save them Beca," Cynthia joked, reclining in one of the seats Jesse mentioned.

"We have the best seats Chloe! O-M Aca-gee this is going to be so great!" Emily couldn't contain her excitement while Chloe squealed, just as excited if not more. Beca couldn't help but internally groan at the thought of being sandwiched by the three A Cappella nerds.

She tried to ignore the two (invisible) nerds and catch up with Jesse. He's been working more hours lately on some big project he won't tell her about. They didn't stop talking until he got a text from his family that didn't know where they were, leaving the brunette to save the seats. Beca took this opportunity to ask the two women next to her why they were so excited.

"What's the big deal? Why is this so important to you guys?"

"Becs I competed in the ICAA's in college. Proud member of the Barden Bellas!" Chloe said, standing up straight.

"My mom was a part of them and told me so many stories. It was at the top of my dream board, but they didn't have any openings until I was swamped with all my senior classes," Emily visibly slouched at the mention of her last year at Barden University.

Suddenly Chloe turned to Emily, "You went to Barden too?!"

"Yep!" Emily chirped.

"Barden? Like Barden University? I went there for a year because of my dad." Beca chimed in.

Then Cynthia, who enjoyed watching the two pester the grumpy hedgehog known as Beca, sat up. "I went there too. My girlfriend auditioned for the Bellas as a senior."

Everyone furrowed their brow, suddenly finding a pattern,

"You mean we all went to Barden at the same time?" They all said at the same time.

"How did we not see each other?" Chloe lifted her hands up in confusion, looking from Emily, who didn't have the foggiest idea, to Cynthia and Beca who tried to come up with something.

"I worked at the radio station and stayed in my dorm most of the time," Beca provided with a shrug, remembering all the times her Korean roommate would give her a side-eye.

"I was in and out of the psychology and sociology department every day." Emily slightly drooped.

"I was with my girlfriend, out in town, or playing Poker with my friends."

"If we all went to Barden at the same time, what about the others?" Chloe continued.

Emily looked back to Cynthia and Beca, who each looked at each other with pondering expressions.

"Didn't Stacie mention going there?" Cynthia thought aloud.

"I think Amy said something about it." Beca mused.

"I know Flo went." Emily finished their train of thought.

As Chloe watched them think, she also ticked off who went to Barden. If what they were saying was right, there was her, Beca, Emily, Cynthia, Amy, Flo, Stacie and…

"Lilly?" All four asked simultaneously.

Unexpectedly, Lilly appeared next to Cynthia, who almost jumped out of her seat. Lilly only nodded and started whispering.

"…"

"What did she say?" Emily whispered to Chloe.

"I don't know," Chloe whispered back.

Lilly sighed and spoke a little louder. The group leaned in and were able to barely capture a "yes" out of her lips.

She disappeared a second later and Cynthia commented, "Did anyone hear what else she said?"

A chorus of "No" rang out, as well as each of them shaking their heads.

"Beca!"

She spun to find Jesse walk down the stairs with his family in tow. She's only met his family a few times, but they were always warm hearted and caring, traits that passed down to their kids as well.

Speaking of, his sister and his parents looked just as she remembered them. All of them shared the same brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Where Jesse got his height from his dad, John Swanson, and attitude from his mom, Mandy, his sister was the opposite. Claire Swanson was an inch or two taller than her mom, but more mischievous and known for her teasing nature much like her dad. Josh was the youngest sibling and a complete mix of the two. Soft-hearted like Jesse but has his moments that remind her of Claire.

"Hi Mrs. Swanson, Mr. Swanson, Claire." Beca greeted them.

"Oh Beca! It's so good to see you again. I do wish Jesse would invite us out more to see you," She said as she glanced at Jesse, Claire laughed.

"Mom."

Beca glanced at Jesse who put his hand behind his head and then glared at Claire. Beca smirked, armed with another thing to embarrass Jesse with.

Cynthia and Emily chuckled as Chloe smirked. Jesse knew she was seeing someone, she offhandedly mentioned it once over coffee, but after three unsuccessful attempts to find out he stopped prying. As excitable and curious as he is, he knows Beca's boundaries. But how could she even explain? Maybe something like "I met this girl a few months ago and she's one of the voices in head" or even "I have a date with my girlfriend this week, and oh yeah she lives in Atlanta".

"Honey." Mr. Swanson gently guided her into Chloe's seat. "She's a busy young woman, I'm sure. Beca, how's the music industry going?"

"It's busy, we just signed a new artist." Beca replied, now sitting down again with Chloe on her other side.

"Is he any good?" Claire asked, now sitting where Emily sat, who moved behind Chloe and Cynthia.

"He has the voice, but his lyrics need a lot of work."

They made small chat before the show began. The rows started to fill up quickly as they talked, other conversations and the noise of shuffling feet filling the auditorium. Soon enough the lights dimmed, and the speakers came to life. The host walked out on stage introducing the teams, the premise of the competition, and the line-up for the night.

Being new to the world of A Cappella, Beca wasn't sure what to expect. Singing, definitely, but dancing? Beca wasn't expecting that. With the first few performances, she was pleasantly surprised. They performed numbers on the Top 40 that Beca wouldn't consider a jaw dropping, but they were all right. But what she found interesting and picked up on quite quickly during the first performance was how the team split up the different parts of the song. One would maintain the beat, another the bass, and finally the altos and sopranos working together, all singing on the same pitch.

It reminded her of earlier, of the whole group spontaneously singing together. The synchronicity of the moment still embedded in the forefront of the mind.

As Beca watched, intrigued, Chloe and Emily commented on each team, Cynthia would throw in her thoughts to the mix, Jesse seemed to enjoy the performances overall, tapping along with the music. She noticed the rest of the Swansons clapping for each team as well.

"Please welcome the Barden Treblemakers!" The host announced as a group of boys jogged onto the stage, all dressed in a red velvet jackets and black shirts.

"There's Josh!"

Mrs. Swanson excitedly pointed at the stage and sure enough, Beca spotted Josh off to the side, microphone laying against his side.

The lead singer, a brown-haired boy, thrust out his hand and started singing into the microphone "Please Don't Stop the Music", the others quickly following. Josh and the rest of the group stepped back, sliding from one end of the stage to the other providing the background acoustics.

Their energy was contagious, parts of the crowd started to stand and cheer. Beca had to admit they were good. Chloe and Emily seemed to enjoy it too, both watching with interest as Cynthia tapped her foot. The Swansons were all smiles, watching the lead singer continue to walk around the stage but their eyes darted over to the brunet off to the side every so often.

Their performance came to an end as the lead singer landed in a split, everyone around Beca going wild.

"What a performance right everyone?" The host returned, "We have one last team and it's the Barden Bellas!"

Chloe and Emily screamed, standing up and cheering. Beca could only smile at their enthusiasm. She's starting to think A Cappella isn't so boring.

A group of girls took to the stage, dressed in gold colored clothing and blue skirts. Much like the Treblemakers, they spread out, using the space on the stage. The spot lights moved, focusing on a blonde girl in the middle who started clapping as she began singing. The rest of the girls followed, dancing as they performed "Sit Still, Look Pretty." Unlike the Treblemakers, the other members took over with the chorus while the lead singer timed the lyrics to end as the girls finished their verse, which Beca noted was different from the other performances of the night.

It was catchy, Beca noticed she was tapping her foot to it and honestly, they were singing it well. The choreography was different than the other teams, the girls staying relatively close to each other as they shuffled to the front or to the back of the stage.

This time Chloe was all smiles, wistfully watching the Bellas. Emily was cheering with the widest grin Beca's seen on her the whole night and Cynthia swayed to the rhythm. The Swansons were just as telling. Claire was mouthing along with the Bellas as she shuffled in her seat, Jesse watching with apt interest, and their parents just the same.

Then the Bellas finished, the blonde girl finishing off with a pose as the crowd got louder.

"Go Bellas!" Chloe yelled, knowing they wouldn't be able to hear her anyway.

"That was aca-amazing!" Emily applauded.

"I liked it, it was different from the others. What did you think Beca?" Cynthia asked.

"It was good." Beca simply said, arms crossed.

"Do my eyes deceive me or did Beca Mitchell enjoy watching A Cappella?" Jesse nudged her, a grin on his face.

"No, what makes you think that?"

"You said it was good. You were totally enjoying the show."

Amused, Beca rolled her eyes which only made Jesse take as the closest thing to a yes. Chloe and the rest only grinned as well, shaking their head as they could read Beca like a book at this point.

"Wow! I think we have a close one tonight folks."

He pointed at the judges in the crowd, "I wouldn't want their job right now. We'll have the results in just a moment, but let's see all the competitors one more time."

As the host brought back all the teams before, Beca imagined the judges were hastily writing their reviews. The Treblemakers and Barden Bellas came back on a stage and the host appeared with a folded paper in his hands.

The audience was tense, after a night full of good performances it was difficult to say who won. Even without an opinion on who should win, Beca held her breath as the host was about to announce the results.

"In third place is the Filharmonics!"

A group Beca recalled that performed earlier stepped up and congratulated each other.

"And in second place is the…Barden Bellas!"

The girls screamed and rushed to middle of the stage, hugging each other. Chloe and Emily applauded.

"Finally, the ICAA champions are the Treblemakers!" He pointed to the group off to the side who ran to the trophy and swarmed the host.

"He won. Josh won!" Claire exclaimed.

"Way to go Josh!" Jesse tried to yell over the audience.

* * *

After the Treblemakers posed for a photo, the audience started to make a line out of the auditorium and back into the lobby to wait for their family members who performed.

Beca, Jesse, and the rest of the Swansons eventually followed the crowd. Beca was the first out, somehow managing to squeeze through the crowded stairway, being short has its perks. Finding a spot by the window the small brunette waited for the Swansons to catch up with her. The lobby was quickly filling up with other families waiting for their kids and there were four men singing in the middle of the lobby. They were all dressed in white sweater vests with letter T embroidered on the breast. Beca remembered seeing them earlier, the Tone Hangers she recalled. They were happily playing off each other's acoustic sound. Taking a second to peer outside, she noticed it was already dark, the stars clouded over as the street lamps lit up the sidewalk. She pulled her phone from her pocket to check the time and any missed notifications.

Standing next to her, Chloe commented, "That was such a close call. The Bellas were so good."

"But the Treblemakers had more bass, which they got points for," Cynthia reminded them as Emily nodded, who informed them earlier how each team was scored.

Chloe sighed and tugged on Beca's hand, "Becs you agree with me, right?"

"They were good Chlo." Beca absentmindedly said, checking her missed text messages and emails.

"What have you skinny bitches been up to tonight?" To everyone's surprise (not really) Amy appeared. Looking up from her phone, Beca could tell Amy had just finished her performance. She was dressed in her Fat Amy Winehouse outfit sans the wig.

Emily perked up at Amy's question. "At an A Cappella competition. And it was Aca-amazing." She smiled and thrust her arms out to emphasize "Aca-amazing".

"A Cappel- what?"

Flo unexpectedly asked, directing her question at Beca, Chloe, and Cynthia.

"A singing competition guys," Beca clarified, stuffing her phone back in her pocket. Once Amy shows up, everyone follows, which quickly became true as Stacie and Lilly appeared as well.

"A singing competition?" Stacie asked.

"Not just a singing competition," Chloe sweetly commented. "But a national championship to see which A Cappella team performed the best." She finished with a proud smile.

Stacie and Flo nodded along to the redhead's answer with curious expressions.

"Ah well if you are looking for singers, I'm the best singer in Tasmania. Let me show them who's the most talented."

Flo opened her mouth to respond when Beca spotted the Swansons walking out of the auditorium. Whatever Flo was about to say was interrupted by the Treblemakers barreling into the lobby. A brunet boy that Beca recalled as the lead singer during their performance, lifted the trophy above him and erupted into cheers with his team mates behind him.

"He's beyond excited. He's like a kid on Christmas." Claire said, watching the youngest Swanson interact with his friends.

"I've never seen him this excited, even when I got him that Xbox." Jesse said.

"They put on a good performance, I'm glad all their hard work paid off," Mr. Swanson commented, which Mrs. Swanson nodded along with a proud expression.

"ICAA Champions!" They chanted as they made their way through the lobby.

The A Cappella group from earlier, the Tone Hangers Beca remembered, stopped singing once the boys started chanting.

As the Treblemakers pulled apart from each other, the same boy seemed to stop for a moment as he finally noticed the Tone Hangers. His sudden excitement morphing into arrogance.

"Well look who it is, get a life."

The leader of the group, which Beca remarked was the tallest, replied, "Just because we graduated a few years ago doesn't mean we can't perform, all right."

The boy scoffed, which only egged on another member of the Tone Hangers. It wasn't just Beca and the Swansons who were watching now, but also everyone else in the lobby.

"Whoa, buddy. Are you looking for what I think you're looking for?" A man in his early 40's said, sporting a 5 o'clock shadow and his brown hair speckled with grey. He stepped up to the instigator, another member of the group following as he put his hands together.

"Please say a fight."

There was a pregnant pause as she watched the two squabble. Unsure of what was going to happen, Beca couldn't tear her attention away.

The boy handed the trophy over to Josh, who took it, but didn't seem to follow his friends' thoughts.

"Come on, Zach. We don't have too."

There was the slightest feeling of hope welling up as she thought it might stop whatever this train wreck was turning out to be.

Zach looked at Josh, and back to the middle-aged Tone Hanger, "I will fight –" then he stopped, "I would fight him, if I didn't hurt my quad during the number."

That was the worst excuse Beca's ever heard.

Undeterred, the man repeated, "We doing this or what kid?"

While Zach and the other man faced each other, the man in front of Josh said, "Hey you, hit me."

Josh looked confused, "What?"

Then that's when everything went to shit.

Then the leader of the Tone Hangers parted the Treblemakers, yelling, "Let's get it on!" as he rushed towards another boy.

Almost entranced by what was happening, Beca barely noticed Amy put her fists up and shadow box. Unlike Beca, who was simply watching the two groups fight (they were just pulling at each other), Chloe could tell what Amy was thinking. She set her hand on Amy's shoulder to get the Australian's attention and gave her a warning look.

Amy only replied, "I wrestled both crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously" as if that explained everything. Beca only reacted to the blonde's reply with a nod and followed Jesse's figure moving towards the "brawl".

Josh was playing a game of tug of war with the same man, repeating, "No, I don't want to hit you."

"I need to feel something, just hit me."

As the he replied, he let go of the trophy and it slacked in Josh's hands before Jesse took it and backed away towards a table behind him.

"Come on man, no one wants to hit you."

But the other man persisted, tugging the trophy once more, "Take this and hit me with it."

Jesse was clearly reluctant, and the situation was just getting worse. The Tone Hanger kept his grip on the trophy as Jesse held on to it tighter. Josh stepped back as well, mimicking his brother's approach.

"Seriously, why do we want to hit you?"

Finally making a move, Beca decided it was time to step up to help. She glanced back at the Swansons and her friends as she said, "I'm just…going to check on them."

The Swansons were understandably worried. Mrs. Swanson had her hands close to her chest, while Mr. Swanson stood next to her equally concerned. Claire was like most of the others in the lobby, eyes bouncing from the Tone Hangers to the Treblemakers. Everyone was too busy watching to acknowledge her.

Chloe cringed, Lilly watched with apt interest, Cynthia was dumbfounded, Stacie passed it off as nothing, Emily looked worried as if someone was going to get hurt, Flo was calm, and Amy looked…particularly excited.

"The Kraken is being unleashed. Feel the Fat Amy force!" Beca heard Amy faintly yell behind her, but the words didn't sink in. The scuffle in front of her was her primary concern. If she took a moment to look back though, she would have seen Chloe close her eyes and place a hand on her forehead, exasperated as she said, "Oh God."

Approaching the Tone Hanger, who was still pulling the trophy, she pulled him towards her by his shoulder, getting his attention.

"Hey."

Then she clenched her first, pulled back her left arm and swung as hard as she could.

 _SMACK_

Her punch resounded throughout the lobby and the man staggered to the ground. Chloe and the gang pursed their lips while the crowd watched in shock. Jesse looked back up at Beca, still holding the trophy

"Oh my God."

Pain flourishing in her knuckles, Beca held her left hand against her as she met Jesse's eyes and exclaimed "Oh my God!" Then adding, "I thought it would help."

Amy rushed over in the next second, checking to see if Beca was alright before being face to face with the victim of her left hook.

The man, in some euphoric state, kneeled on the floor and said, "That was fantastic!"

Someone who just got punched in the face should not be that happy, Beca noted.

As Beca cradled her left hand, Amy had other plans. She grabbed the trophy from Jesse and yelled, "Feel the fat power"

Beca's eyes went wide, Chloe's jaw dropped, and Jesse froze. Amy lifted the trophy above her head, but only made it halfway as Beca ignored the ache in her hand and latched onto the trophy.

"Beca! What are you doing?"

"Hey, kick me in the balls."

Jesse and the man talked over each other, one of shock and the other with excited eyes as they watched Beca hold the trophy up. Unbeknownst to them, Beca was fighting a battle, she didn't think she could win. Beca repeatedly tried to get Amy to let go of the trophy, pulling it towards her as Amy kept a tight grip.

"I just want him to-"

"Amy, he's already on-"

But she was too late. Fat Amy kicked him right in the balls, everyone gasping.

"Amy!" Beca loudly chided, but it only fell on seven pair of ears,

Chloe, Emily, and Cynthia grimaced, but Lilly seemed to appreciate the well-aimed kick.

With renewed strength, Beca pulled harder, repeating "Give me the trophy!"

Amy shook her head, twisting the intended weapon to point towards the man. "But I need a sharp weapon. I want to put it up his butt."

"Oh my God, Amy no!" The disgust evident in her voice.

Yet the man only heard Amy, eagerly turning around. "Ooh the cherry on top."

Beca and Amy struggled, each holding one side of the trophy. Beca held on, in hopes of stopping anyone from getting hurt, while Amy was fighting for it as if it was cheesecake. Their grips were tight as first but getting looser with every tug. The lobby was watching in stunned silence. As Beca pulled it back once more Amy let go, the trophy flying behind her, which inevitably met the window.

 _CRACK_

The window shattered with a high-pitched crack, glass shards falling to the ground. A chorus of "Oh's" filled the lobby as the scuffling stopped between the Treblemakers and the Tone Hangers as everyone turned towards the sound. Beca, Amy, Jesse, and the Tone Hanger froze in shock as they looked straight through the window.

Past the window, standing next to a car (with the Tone Hanger's faces plastered on the side) with a pen to a notepad was a police officer.

 _Oh shit_

As he made his way to the scene, all the Treblemakers and Tone Hangers suddenly made themselves scarce, with the exception of Josh and the man who remained kneeling on the floor. Beca's mouth hung open, her eyes wide as the cop approached, the trophy laying in pieces outside, she took a glance at Jesse and Amy.

Jesse was shocked, glancing back at her and the police officer.

Panic flashed across Amy's features as soon as she saw the police officer approach.

"Amy!" Beca called as she saw Amy run down the hall.

"Vertical running. I'm vertical running." Amy called as she ran.

She returned her attention to the cop, gulping as he stepped through the window.

* * *

She never thought she would go to jail and ever since she gained seven other voices in her head it still didn't cross her mind. Well it might have cross her mind when she first met Amy, but still they were jumping out a window and that seemed more like a life or death situation

Once they reached the police station, the officer escorted her to an empty room saying he'll get her a bag of ice for her hand while she waits for Jesse. Going to jail wasn't like how Beca thought it was going to be. The police officer put her in handcuffs and escorted her into his cruiser after explaining what happened (the simplest and vague answer she could provide without mentioning Amy) while other officers documented statements from people in the lobby. The police officer nodded his head as he listened, saying that although she was protecting her friends, she was guilty of destruction of property. After documenting his statement, Jesse assured her he would come to the station.

"That bloke was nice."

"Amy." Beca sternly said as she sat in the chair and rubbed her wrists. There was an ache in her knuckles, but she considered herself lucky that they didn't also charge her for assault.

"What?"

Beca sighed, rolling her eyes. Did she want to bring up the fact that Amy was the reason she was here right now?

The door opened once more as the same officer handed her a bag of ice and left after she took it. Placing the bag of ice on her knuckles she let out a relieved sigh, the ice starting to dull the slight ache.

"Nice punch Beca." Cynthia commented.

"Yeah, reminded me of the fights some of the men would get into back home." Flo said.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, worried.

"Next time clench your fist as you swing." Stacie stated.

Despite the situation Beca smiled, glad she wasn't alone for once. It was nice to have them around. Stacie found a seat across from her while the others stood.

"I'm fine guys. See?" She lifted her left hand up and taking the ice bag off. Her knuckles were tinged with red but looked fine.

"It looked like it hurt though." Chloe said, holding her own left hand and standing next to her. That is also one thing Beca noticed over the past few months too. Whenever one of them got hurt, everyone would feel it. Once Emily tripped and broke her wrist at work one day. Even though Beca didn't break her own wrist, red hot pain flared from her wrist and she _felt_ it break. Luckily, this wasn't like that though, but it was a reminder for all of them to be careful.

"All good Chlo." Beca smiled, the smile everyone knew was only reserved for Chloe.

"Jesse's coming to get you?" She asked.

"Yeah I should be out of here soon."

And right on cue an officer opened the door, "Your friend is here, he paid the bail."

Beca hummed a quick thank you and left the room in a hurry, the ice bag in hand. She could feel the others following her out.

Walking back to the entrance of the police station, she saw Jesse waiting in the lobby. She smiled when she spotted him.

"Hey Hillary Swank from Million Dollar Baby." He raised his hands up in boxing position.

"Hey." She playfully punched against his hands, "You know you just have to say, 'Hey Million Dollar Baby', you don't need to reference the actress."

Side by side, they left the station, a slight breeze tugging at them as they opened the doors. As they walked Beca noticed the others disappeared. Even when they weren't visiting each other they could all feel each other's presence on the edge of their mind – practically a step away.

"Damn, prison changed you."

Beca chuckled, "Thanks for bailing me out."

"That's what friends are for. Bailing other friends out of jail." Jesse joked back, noticing her trademark smirk.

"How's your family?"

"They're fine. Although my sister was surprised by your left hook."

Beca nodded but shrugged at Jesse's comment. "You know, girls have to be prepared or something, whatever that movie quote is." She said distractedly as she spotted Jesse's car. She was looking forward to getting home and increased her pace.

Jesse slowed down as he met her at his car, "Wait Beca."

He waited for her to look up before continuing, "What happened in there? Who's Amy?"

Beca, taken back by question, let her jaw fall slack as she tried to find an answer. The whole time she spent in the police station she didn't think about what Amy did tonight, about what Jesse might have thought about it.

Her mouth was forming an answer, but no words came out.

"I – Jesse, I can't talk about this right now." The sentence finally stumbled out as her nerves overwhelmed her.

Confused, Jesse said, "Why?"

"It's complicated." She tersely supplied as they both slipped into their seats.

"I've never seen you do that before and as far as I know, you don't know an Amy. You can tell me, I want to help."

Beca looked out the window, avoiding Jesse's gaze for a moment before meeting his eyes. "There's nothing wrong Jess. I don't need your help."

She meant for it to come out nicer than that, but irritation seeped into her tone before she could stop it.

"Got it." He said, the engine rumbling to life as he turned the key. It was a clear answer, one that ended the conversation, filling the atmosphere with a tense silence, and one that Beca knew she was going to regret.

* * *

Once she got home, she could not express how relieved she was to fall into her bed. The soft material of the comforter and pillow pressing against her, but she could not enjoy the moment as much as she would have liked. She still felt guilt over how her and Jesse's conversation in the car. When did she start feeling things again?

The old Beca five years ago wouldn't have cared, but then again Jesse helped her open herself up a little more during college and continued to when he moved to New York. Out of all the people she's known in her life, Jesse's been there for her. Unlike the others, Jesse comes back.

Just like tonight, posting bail and trying to understand what happened.

Then she got these voices in her head, and she feels more like herself than ever before, as strange as it sounds. She's felt Chloe's positive energy and Emily's happiness, the calm nature of Flo and Lilly, and even Cynthia's boldness. She's more confident with Stacie and Amy at her side.

For the past few months she's kept this whole thing to herself and she was fine with that, but it didn't sit right without explaining to Jesse what happened tonight.

* * *

It was a Sunday, shortly after 11 AM and Beca found herself outside a Starbucks, impatiently tapping her foot as she looked at her phone.

"Slow down Sawshank, he said he'd be here." She heard Amy say from behind her.

The short brunette was so focused she didn't even stop to hear to the new nickname the blonde started calling her for the past half hour.

Narrowing her eyes and furrowing her brows she got on the tips of her toes to see above the crowd of people walking though. She disliked being short sometimes.

Blond, black, red, purple. Beca counted off the different hair color as each group walked through. With an impatient huff, she dropped down to her feet, looking back at her phone again.

"Okay, that's enough." Amy said, snatching the phone away from Beca, who gave Amy a scowl.

"He said he'd be here." She emphasized, "Watching you pace like a dingo is not worth the drink you promised."

"She's right Bec." Chloe said, "Not about the dingo thing, but he said he'd be here. Come on sit down."

Reluctantly, Beca let herself be guided to one of the benches nearby as Amy and Chloe joined her. Both of their shoulders brushing against hers.

"Everything will be fine." Chloe tried to calm her nerves.

This is the most she's ever been nervous. She doesn't know exactly why, she is the one who decided to tell Jesse and explain what happened last night, but as soon as she got to the Starbucks they usually meet at, all her newfound confidence disappeared.

The brunette took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Beca?"

Jesse's voice broke her reprieve. Looking up she found Jesse peering down at her with a concerned expression. She must look more stressed than she thought.

He furrowed his brows. "Look if this is about last night, I'm sorry. I was just worried, I've never seen you like that before. I'll drop it"

She shook her head, "No Jesse. I pushed you away and I'm sorry. Let me explain what happened last night."

Standing up, Beca gestured to the blonde Australian who sat on the bench.

"This is Amy."

"Fat Amy, nice to meet you." Amy said with a wink. Beca and Chloe sighed.

He looked back at Beca with hints of confusion on his face, "um hi, I'm Jesse. Nice to meet you…Fat Amy."

In the moment of truth, Beca held her hands together in front of her and said, "Amy was there last night. She was the one who hit that guy. I mean I'm the one who punched him, but she's the one who did the rest."

She saw Jesse draw his eyebrows together and tilt his head to the side. "Amy wasn't there last night Beca. It was just you."

Then Amy stood up from her seat. "What Beca means is that we're best friends who share the same body."

If Jesse wasn't confused before he was now. "What? Beca what is she talking about?"

Jesse wasn't the only one, Chloe put a hand to her face and shook her head side to side.

"She's not wrong, not with the body thing anyway. I have these voices in my head that I can talk to and see. It doesn't matter how far apart we are, I can see them and talk to them, do anything as if they were actually here."

Beca waited to see Jesse's reaction, which so far looked to be as if she was speaking a different language.

"Amy was there last night. It's…hard to explain, but we can do sometimes move in the other's body. So, when you saw me kick that guy in the balls, it was actually Amy." She gestured to Amy who nodded.

Jesse remained silent, waiting for Beca to continue. "Do you remember the one night we went to your co-worker's birthday party and I told you to answer my phone?"

He nodded and pointed to Amy, "Was that..?"

Beca shook her head, "That was Chloe. She lives in Atlanta and she's the one who made me sing karaoke that night too."

Beca glanced at Chloe who smirked. The redhead prided herself on getting her to sing that night.

"You would never sing that song." Jesse muttered, starting to piece everything together. Granted they haven't gone out more than usual, he noticed she would talk to herself, sometimes talk in an accent, and be _cheery_. He never had an explanation for the last one.

Besides that, there was the party at the bar which he wasn't drunk enough to forget Beca Mitchell singing Miley Cyrus, and last night. It would explain the brunette's strange behavior from the past few months.

"Wait let's do this. Chloe was there last night."

Beca took her phone from Amy and started swiping on the screen before she gave it to Jesse. He inspected the number, unfamiliar with the area code, but noticed the last call and text to this number was a few months ago.

"Hi Jesse. It's nice to meet you again." Chloe casually answered on her own phone.

It took a second before recognition passed through his features, his eyes going wide as he said, "You're the girl from…"

She lightly chuckled before continuing. "I wanted to say thank you for helping Beca last night. She wouldn't tell me, but I know she appreciated what you did for her."

He stopped for a moment, based on his expression Beca imagined him trying to rationalize everything. Then after what felt like minutes, he met Beca's eyes as he answered, "That sounds like Beca."

Next, he lowered her phone and looked at Beca, and smiled. The same reassuring smile that she's come to appreciate since Jesse found his way in her life.

The brunette smiled back, all the nervousness from before gone as she knew Jesse understood, which turned into defeat after his smile turned into a lopsided smirk and a teasing glint appeared in his eyes.

"Chloe's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

 _Damnit_

* * *

The three ordered drinks shortly after, taking a booth by the window for some privacy. She can't help but smile as Jesse laughs and Amy exaggerates a part of her story. Chloe sat next to her, sipping on the drink they decided to share as they held hands under the table.

She's only known them for a few months, and at first, she was awkward and unsure, but they started to grow on her like moss on a tree. She was caught off-guard by Stacie's sexual innuendos, Fat Amy's antics, and Lilly's everything, but now she finds herself taking it in stride. Sure, they get her in trouble, much like Fat Amy's stint that led her to jail, (and she should have at least been more upset at that one, but it just never happened) but she wouldn't wish for anything different. She's also realized how lucky she is to have these people in her life. To support her, to push her out of her comfort zone, and to trust ultimately – and they don't all have to be voices in her head.


	4. STACIE - 4

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters and elements from the Pitch Perfect movie series and Sense8 by the Wachowskis and Straczynski. This is meant for entertainment, not part of either source's respective narrative. I don't own any of it nor intend any copyright infringement or profit from this. Also, I don't own any of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

AN:

Hi all. Sorry about all the updates and revisions! That should be it for those three chapters though, I promise. In any news, here is Stacie's chapter and some (a lot actually) exposition. I apologize for how much there is to explain (I swear I only explained the important parts), but I knew I had to get this all out somehow to set up the rest of the story. Expect a little more action in the next few chapters/updates.

Note: This is another time skip with a flash back. Present day it's been at least 7 months BECA-1 and 5 months since FAT AMY-3.

FANFICTION: Thank you for the review guest! I'm glad you like it.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, let me know what you thought, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

STACIE – 4

Stacie absolutely loves science, it's been her passion since she first learned about cells and evolution. She's studied all types since then and put in hours and hours of hard work to be where she is today. She fell in love with science because it explained the unexplainable. It delved into the mysteries of the world and said, "This is why." Science never failed her, and it didn't when it came to her newfound connections, but…it just came with more guidelines than what she's used too.

* * *

It was a nice day in the park with her family. The sun was shining and there was a slight breeze in the wind, Stacie couldn't have wished for a better day to be out of the house. Bella was on the swing set as her grandma pushed her higher and higher. The mini clone of the tall brunette, as her mother said, was smiling and giggling with each push, pleading to go higher each time. Her mother, a tall woman with light brown hair, would do so and watch in delight as her granddaughter laughed. Stacie watched from the side with a soft smile on her lips, sunglasses protecting her eyes from the sun beaming down on the medium sized playground.

Children were running and playing, their laughter filling the air. Besides Stacie were other parents who were watching their kids play with the others. Stacie couldn't help but admire the peaceful and joyful atmosphere.

* * *

It's been almost two months since science couldn't explain what Stacie was going through. It didn't bother her, rather it was the opposite - it left her on the cusp of something incredible. She was completely fascinated in how she could be in two – no seven places all at once, feel seven different emotions as if they were hers, and essentially live seven different lives across the United States.

Initially she was baffled, trying to find any rhyme or reason to how it could happen. She spent every spare moment at work looking for an answer. For a while her desk was covered with papers, her desktop populated with scientific journals and articles. She would even experiment with Beca and the others, mentally documenting her experience.

At one point, she convinced a friend of hers for a MRI.

The results were literally something out of a sci-fi movie. The left and right frontal lobes were _merging_.

Her friend took one look at her results and turned to her in confusion and worry. He explained that he's only heard about this in his studies. Undifferentiated frontal lobe syndrome, UFLS for short, and it wasn't good. He went on to say that as the tissue merges, hallucinations can occur, a loss of memory, and eventually an occlusion of identity.

If Stacie wasn't worried then, she was now. Those symptoms and what's she experienced couldn't be the same thing.

Hallucinations? Everything she's experienced felt so _real_ that she couldn't find another explanation.

And loss of memory? Stacie feels more knowledgeable than ever before.

She tuned back into her friend's musings when he mentioned surgery – an aggressive surgery – where they attempt to cut away the growth before the tissue fully merges.

He said, "without it you could die."

Her heart dropped, and everything started to move in slow motion. There was a sudden sensation of numbness that spread from her chest to the rest of her body.

Unlike everything else around, her thoughts didn't stop, and a memory bubbled up instead.

In the small townhouse her family lives in, the kitchen isn't particularly big, but comfortable enough for their needs and full of heart. Her mom, daughter, and herself were packed in the kitchen making chocolate chip cookies one lazy afternoon. Her mom was rolling cookie dough as Bella attempted to help her, flour on her nose as she excitedly rolled a large handful of dough together. This left Stacie with the leftover dough as she snuck a few fingerfuls into her mouth. As Stacie looked back down at the bowl, a puff of flour hit her right in the face. Looking up with an owlish expression that quickly morphed into suspicion, her eyes darted from her mom to Bella. Bella was laughing while her mom had a smug smirk. Cue a flour-fight, a fit of laughter, and nearly burnt cookies to end the evening.

The usual warm sensation that she gets from the memory was replaced with hollowness.

Then her thoughts drifted to the other people in her life, her friends, her co-workers, and finally the seven strangers that have become virtually family at this point.

 _What would happen to them?_

* * *

"Mommy!"

Bella broke her recollection, looking up at Stacie with bright brown eyes. She grabbed her hands and shook them up and down as her small body bounced in excitement. Stacie laughed at her daughter's behavior, crouching down to meet her gaze. Bella is the best thing that could have happened to her.

"What is it Twinkle? Are you having fun?" Stacie smiled, gently holding her daughter to contain her bouncing.

"Can we see the Bean?"

Her mother, Bella's grandma, stepped right behind her and had a knowing smile on her face. It must have been her idea. Being back in Chicago, their hometown, brought back a lot of memories and she knew that her mom missed living here.

She still remembered her mom's declaration to move to Atlanta four and a half years ago when Stacie told her she was pregnant. Scared and in tears, she told her mom that she was going to raise her child herself, but her mom wouldn't take no for an answer, saying "Honey I am going to help, and not even Hell will stop me." The determination in her voice ended any argument from Stacie. Suffice to say, she loves her mom. She wouldn't be where she is right now nor who she is without her.

"That's a great idea Bella." Stacie said, tucking a loose lock of brown hair behind Bella's ear. The small four-year-old jumped up and down, looking up at her grandma expectantly.

"You heard Mom, let's go!" Her mom said, taking Bella's hand in hers and glancing at Stacie, who took Bella's other hand.

The small family of three strolled away from the park, smiles on each of their faces and hands tight.

Luckily for them, Cloud Gate, which is famously known as the Bean, was only a few miles away. A few blocks here, a right turn, and a short walk by some local shops and they arrived.

The plaza was already bustling with a crowd of people, some taking pictures while most took to the bean shaped object like moths to a light. From the looks of it, the majority were families with some couples scattered among the crowd. Kids couldn't stop themselves from "oohing" and "aweing", turning back to their parents with a wide smile on their face.

Bella was no different.

"Look, look! There it is!" Bella practically yelled, tugging her family forward.

Stacie chuckled, letting herself be pulled along. "Okay we're going." It seems determination runs in the family.

As they swerved through the crowd, Bella started to slow down and tilt her head up in awe at the sight. Their reflections stared back at them as well as the strangers around them, the park, and blue sky.

Once they were in touching distance, she could tell her mom was playing back old memories, easy to see from her nostalgic expression as she reached out to feel the surface. Bella glanced at her grandma and followed suit, arm raised as she attempted to touch the smooth exterior. To her surprise, she felt someone picking her up and found herself perched on her mom's shoulders.

As she held on to the small brunette's legs, Stacie couldn't smile wide enough as Bella reached out to touch the object once more with a curious expression. She truly enjoyed these moments with her family.

"That's the Bean? Wow! It's so much cooler in person."

"Calm down, it's just a big mirror Emily."

"It's actually really pretty Becs."

"Look I can see myself!"

"Whoa!"

Of course, she doesn't mind her friends visiting either.

Emily, or Legacy as she's been nicknamed, was the first to reach out in awe. Once Chloe found out that Emily's mom was _the_ Katherine Junk with a 5-octave vocal range and the Bella that patented the syncopated booty shake, everyone called her Legacy and she didn't mind. Stacie loves Emily like a sister, it's one of the reasons she teases her so much. Her kind and innocent nature is admirable, not many people go through life with the same perspective like her.

Speaking of, the redhead approached the bean shaped object as well, Beca at her side as always. Chloe was excited while the brunette remained inquisitive as they admired the piece of art.

Stacie grinned with the slightest shake of her head. Those two were the most cliché couple she's ever met. But what interests her about their relationship (besides teasing Beca) was their intense connection, one that is unlike any of the others. For example, whereas Stacie and Cynthia have a strong connection, those two were simply on a different level. All Stacie knows is that Beca would go the ends of the earth for Chloe without a second look, and Chloe? Well Chloe would do the exact same thing.

Everyone joked that Beca was prickly like a hedgehog sometimes and didn't express much besides her infamous eye roll and sarcastic one-liners, but she cares about all of them. They know; they see it in her actions, in the smallest of pauses when she asks them how they are. If anything happened to them Beca would be right there, fighting for them.

If Beca was the grumpy one in the relationship than Chloe was all smiles. The redhead was positivity personified and this girl knew how to have fun. From exciting night outs to meaningful conversations, Chloe was definitely the people person of the group (and the relationship), intuitive about others and quick to plan activities.

Right behind the couple was Amy, an adventurous Australian with stories about dingoes and crocodiles. She was interesting, very confident and sure of herself. She was also known for her eccentric nature.

"This is the biggest mirror I've seen. Look, everyone's checking out my sexy fat ass."

"Amy they can't see you." Stacie could hear Beca's reply and the accompanied eye roll too. Chloe was giggling off to the side as the blonde didn't seem to hear Beca, instead keep an eye on her reflection.

Tearing away from the two lovebirds and the boisterous Australian, Stacie spotted Flo and Cynthia to her right. They were peering up at the object as well, looking at the park and surrounding buildings in the gray reflection. On the other hand, Stacie barely noticed Lilly slipping in with a group of tourists who walked underneath it.

Those three were a lot of fun. Each were mysterious in their own way and bring a lot of energy to the group.

Where Flo was the first on the dance floor, she was also the most decisive out of them, hardly taking a second to think about the other options.

Cynthia was laid back and honest, usually the voice of reason when the group wasn't sure what to decide. These were traits Stacie appreciated, and it helped that they are usually the ones who tease the others in the group.

Lilly was just fun, a mystery box that Stacie found herself trying to figure out. Unlike the others, Stacie pays attention to what Lilly says, mentally filing it for later. So far, she knows Lilly did a turn at county jail, likes setting fires, and knows how to bury a dead body.

* * *

When Stacie found out she could die she immediately decided to research the matter further. She didn't want to take the only option open to her without researching the condition in full; treatments, surgeries, all of it. Based on her symptoms it may not even be UFLS. She has an honorary degree in Biology and works at one of the top genetic biomedicine facilities, she can find _something_.

Stress overwhelmed her the next few days and the others didn't help. After finding out the results of her MRI, it didn't take long for Beca and the others to discover it as well, each reacting differently. Some were reluctant to believe it while others were shocked. All together their emotions were a mess and her stress levels were at an all-time high, even worse than when she was managing college classes and a baby. It wasn't until a day later that Stacie _finally_ got some answers.

The same blonde from their vision appeared to them all and in a flash, found themselves back in the same office they remembered. She distinctly recalled lavender smell from before that overwhelmingly wafted around the room. The furniture and layout of the office was just like she remembered too, very similar to, if not actually, a college professor's office. Gail stood in front of the same mahogany desk with her hands held in front of her.

Stacie looked around to find Beca, Chloe, Fat Amy, Flo, Cynthia, Emily, and Lilly were just as confused, yet she had a feeling that this woman had the answers she's been desperately wanting.

"What's going on?"

"I was in the middle of my performance. Give a girl a warning first."

"Who are you?"

Questions rang out from all of them but died down when Gail dramatically hushed them. Anything unsaid remained on the tip of their tongues as they each made eye contact with each other.

Gail composed herself, a slight smile on her face as she begun. "First, let me introduce myself. I am Gail Abernathy-McKadden-Feinberger."

Then she quirkily added in reply to the raised eyebrows, "Third marriage, I have a good feeling about this one."

Skeptical expressions? Check.

"-and as the newest cluster, there are things you need to know, rules that are important to your survival." She said in a light, almost whimsical tone. Considering the topic, Stacie's quite sure this isn't the appropriate approach. That didn't stop the warning bells going off in her head though.

 _Survival? What is she talking about?_

She started to pace, meeting narrowed eyes and furrowed brows as she spoke.

"I see eight strong and independent women in front of me with the world at their fingertips. Each of you are special and I'm not talking about those skills and talents you have."

"You have been reborn as Sensates or Homo Sensorium as these scientists say." She waved a hand dismissively.

Confusion washed over the group. Stacie, the scientist among them, froze at the dismissed information.

 _Is she saying what I think she's saying?_

Any thoughts she had simply stopped, she held her breath without knowing it and rewound that moment. This was big, and if the implications Gail left were true, Stacie was at what she hoped was the tip of the iceberg of discovering more than just the answers she's been searching for.

Gail hummed, oblivious to the change in the air. "…hmm. John what did Jones say? I feel like it would really set the mood." Her tone unchanging as she turned her head to the left and leaned in, as if listening to someone.

"Ah right!" She snapped her fingers and gestured to the group once more.

She took a breath as if preparing for the punch line, "You are not just you anymore. You have seven other selves."

"Hold on. Are you -" Stacie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, not caring that she interrupted Gail's moment. Honestly, she was still processing what Gail said not even a minute ago, "-are you saying that we are a different human species?"

Stacie had to know. Her answer would change everything she's ever known about human evolution.

The blonde clenched her teeth together, and pinched her nose, "I tried to be nice," then looked at Stacie, "Yes, you are a different human species."

"If there was another human species wouldn't everyone know?" Cynthia asked, picking up on Stacie's train of thoughts. The others nodded along as well, curious about the answer.

"Sure, tell the whole world that there is another species. You'll be hunted down before you know it!" Gail snapped.

Everyone flinched as she took a step forward, caution and shock amidst their faces.

Then Emily broke the tension in a slow wary tone, "Who would be hunting us?"

Gail became rigid, back straight and an impassive expression on her face, a sudden change to her whimsical behavior.

Her voice dropped in, low and serious as she answered. "He has many names, but we know him as Whispers. The voice that plants seeds of doubt, tells you to hurt yourself in the middle of the night, and turn everything you love into a living nightmare."

The atmosphere in the room dropped, a heavy feeling in the pit of everyone's stomach.

"I'm already risking my life being off blockers to tell you all this." She gravelly added, eyeing everyone, particularly Stacie.

No one was exactly sure how to take all of this. From being told you were a different human species all together to a man who hunts them? Stacie's pretty sure they had more questions than answers - again. But this one sat heavier on her chest then any before and based on Gail's last warning, this wasn't the only thing that would weigh heavy on her mind.

"I'll run you through the basics. Listen very carefully, I don't know when we will have another chance like this." Gail finally led.

* * *

So, the good news was they weren't going to die. The two frontal lobes merging was normal and would last a few more days. That's the good news.

The bad news?

As long as they don't attract attention to themselves, don't get official medical scans, avoid other sensates, then they won't suffer at the hands of BPO. BPO is short for the Biological Preservation Organization that the man known as Whispers belongs to, a corporation that is publicly known as one of the top pharmaceutical distributors and secretly hunts down people like them in the background.

Short list, right?

Gail told them just enough to get by. She summarized everything they've experienced so far, even some helpful tips. Half of what she said they already knew from past experiences. She explained visiting, sharing, and sharing just about everything from memories and knowledge to emotion and pain.

The other half was new though.

They were not the only group to be reborn as sensates. It turns out there are millions of sensates in the world and growing from what Stacie could gather from Gail. She mentioned they can connect to other sensates outside their cluster by simply making eye contact. They couldn't share like members in a cluster could but visit freely. However, Gail warned them not to trust others. There were too many that collaborated with BPO to protect themselves. They would find and deliver any cluster straight to BPO in return for their limited freedom.

Then there were pills known as blockers.

They were evidently how sensates have survived this long. Gail, herself, mentioned them exclusively. They were specially designed by BPO that cut a Homo Sensorium from the psycellium, from their cluster and connections essentially. Stacie subconsciously frowned at the thought.

It didn't sit well on her conscious if she was left with just her own voice in her head. She, much like the others, grew accustomed to their new headspace, even Beca. It felt unnatural to isolate one's self by such means, to become "normal" once again and Stacie didn't want that, not after she found seven voices in her head one day.

Unfortunately, blockers are only obtained from BPO, which meant unless they wanted to risk their lives they had to play it safe.

It wasn't hard to not to attract attention to themselves. None of them had the habit of finding themselves in headlines, although if Amy's stories are true, they might have to worry about her the most.

The heavy feeling in Stacie's chest didn't go away after they appeared back in their respective offices and apartments, it simply manifested its way as an increased awareness. Stacie doesn't know how many times she's had to double check her surroundings more than usual. She would find herself eyeing the other passengers on the train, suspicious of the older man reading the paper on the nearby bench, the woman in a black beanie reading a book, and the young couple giggling at each other.

The others started to pick up their own habits as well. Not making eye contact for one (Gail was very insistent on that one). Everyone subconsciously decided to wear sunglasses more often, a rather inconspicuous accessory that fit in most of the year.

But what was hard was finding those moments to freely talk to each other without raised eyebrows from those around them. It was mostly while they were in their respective homes or excusing themselves at work. Other times they would pretend to be on the phone whether at work or in public. There was a slight hesitation as they remembered the dangers of being different, of being a secret, that bled into their daily lives now. Being careful was how they decided to survive.

* * *

Stacie's phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. Holding on to Bella's left leg, Stacie dug into her pocket and answered the vibrating device. The four-year-old didn't mind, still preoccupied with sight-seeing from the new height.

"Hi beautiful." The voice greeted.

"Hi yourself babe." Stacie replied returning the favor. If being with her family wasn't a reason to smile, then the other person on the end of the phone was.

"Chloe tells me you're at the Bean."

Stacie lightly smirked. Risking a glance at Chloe, she gave Stacie a wink and returned to pay attention to whatever Beca was saying.

The subtle shift to visit Chloe in Atlanta was seamless. In the blink of an eye, she was standing across from Aubrey and Chloe in their apartment, whom looked like they were enjoying a quiet day.

A pajama clad Aubrey sat on the couch with a thick book on her lap as she continued to talk on her phone. A playful smile pulled at her lips as she stared right at Stacie. Chloe couldn't contain herself as she watched them with a satisfied smirk. She could feel the electricity humming between them.

Technically it was a long-distance relationship, they communicated through text or phone calls most of the time. But unlike Aubrey, Stacie had the luck of being around this beautiful woman every day. Chloe helped with what she could by simply being in the room or walking around with Aubrey, so Stacie could see what was going on. They don't have what Chloe and Beca have the convenience of, but they make do.

"Yeah, I love it Bree. I think Bella loves it more, she hasn't stopped looking at it." Stacie chuckled, tilting her head up to see Bella enjoying herself. Stacie's mom returned to her side.

Shrugging her shoulder slightly to adjust Bella, she brought her phone up and said, "Hey Bella, say hi to Aubrey."

Bella's eyes lit up. She loves Aubrey.

"Hi Aubrey!" She practically yelled into the phone and Stacie could hear Aubrey's light-hearted laughter echo through the phone and in front of her. Her mom let out a chuckle as well. She never cared the gender Stacie was attracted to throughout the years, rather she simply wanted Stacie to be happy and well taken care of. After the guy who got her pregnant didn't want to be around, her mom grew more protective of her daughter and so far, she really liked Aubrey.

"She's adorable Stace. Tell your mom hi for me too." Aubrey replied.

"I'll tell her. Oh, and I think Bella misses talking to you, like she's been asking about you for weeks."

There was a small laugh and the hint of a smile. "I'll definitely call more often. I think last time she was telling me about what she drew the other night."

Bella wriggled a bit on her shoulders, a sign that she was restless. With her mom's help, Stacie was able to get the fidgety girl back on the ground where she started walk around. In the process Stacie's sunglasses got knocked off and clattered to the ground.

"Stace do you want to go to dinner next Saturday?"

Stacie distractedly replied as she picked up her sunglasses, "Sure, that'd be great. If it works with Chloe's schedule we can even catch a movie."

"No, I meant just you and me." Her mom disappeared from her side to follow Bella.

Stacie paused, furrowing her brows, how could they have dinner without Chloe there? Unless…

"Are you flying out here?"

She saw Aubrey nod with a coy smile.

"I have some time off and I thought this would be a great opportunity to meet my girlfriend."

It was like someone told Stacie she won the lottery. She let out a squeal of excitement that Aubrey and everyone else could hear from a mile away.

Ignoring the stares, Stacie continued. "Oh my God. I can't believe you! Talk about surprises Bree, you sure know how to woo a lady."

"You get to see me every day, I'm only making it fair." Aubrey said back in a playful tone.

"All's fair in love and war m'lady."

Taking a moment to look around her, Stacie didn't see her mom or daughter in the crowd of people. A rush of worry replaced her playful mood. Rationally, she knew that they were fine, probably waiting for her, but she's worried, maybe she wasn't being as careful as she thought. After all, BPO has kept everything a secret so far, it wouldn't be crazy to think they have eyes everywhere.

Sunglasses in hand, she started to follow where they went, panic slightly rising. The others must have finished sightseeing and noticed what was happening because they appeared a second later at her side.

Being tall has never been so helpful as she looked over heads and hats. She met several eyes, some blue and others brown as she bounced from face to face. She quickly dismissed anyone who didn't match her mom or daughter. The young brown-haired couple, a blonde woman who wore a hoodie, a black-haired man with glasses, a child who hugged a teddy bear and more that Stacie's eyes skipped.

"Is everything okay? It sounds like your busy." Aubrey asked after she hitched her breath in worry.

"Sorry Bree, I can't find Bella. I'll call you back as soon as I can. Love you."

"Love you too. I'll text you my itinerary later, find Bella and your mom first."

Demanding Aubrey was one of Stacie's favorites, but she couldn't focus on that right now. Stacie hung up and turned to Flo and Cynthia who were in front of her.

"She's not over there."

"She's fast for a four-year-old."

She has seven other pairs of eyes and they couldn't find her? Stacie sighed and kept searching, the worry rising in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes skimmed over any small child with brown hair.

"Mom!"

The familiar voice drifted through the crowd, behind a family of six and other tourists it seemed. Turning towards the source, she found herself out of the main crowd and facing the park, her mom and daughter right in front of her.

"What took you so long? Is Aubrey okay?" Bella asked, running toward her.

Stacie laughed, because of course she would ask if Aubrey was okay. The worry in her stomach faded as she laughed.

"I couldn't find you silly. I was worried." Stacie kneeled to hug Bella. She couldn't imagine losing Bella or her mom. If she felt this much panic over losing them in a crowd, losing them in any other way would kill her.

Stacie smiled after letting Bella go, and excitedly continued.

"She's fine, but you can ask her in person this week. What do you think?"

Bella's eyes lit up for the third time that day (a sight that Stacie will never get tired of).

"She's actually coming here!?"

"Yep, and she's so excited to meet you."

"Really? She was able to find some time to fly out?" Her mom added, overhearing the news.

"Yeah, she had some time off and already set up her itinerary."

"Why am I not surprised?" Her mom chuckled, "That girl is too prepared sometimes. I can't wait to finally meet her."

Stacie almost rolled her eyes at her mom's comment, but yes that's one of the things she loves about Aubrey Posen.

* * *

Stacie sighed for what she thinks is the fifth time that day. Her desktop had multiple screen pop ups with different articles on the brain. While Gail supplied the bare bones of their situation all those months ago, Stacie kept digging for a clearer answer, for the scientific answer. Anything to do with genes and the mind specifically. However, just like she expected for the fifth time, there was zero information.

What she has found since then were theories upon theories upon theories. Some including drugs, others Freud's theory of pre-language communication and psychic references. So far there wasn't a shred of scientific explanation, but she was limited. Without searching for specific terms, she wouldn't get far. If she dug further, risked more, she could find a real answer, but the question is – does she want to risk everything to find it?

 _Knock Knock_

Her door gently swung open and, Steve, a brown-haired man in a white lab coat leaned on the door knob. Stacie quickly locked her computer and met Steve's glance, his stocky build blocking her view of the research lab.

"Ms. Conrad, the 2 o'clock is here."

"Thanks Steve, I'll be out in a second."

The young man nodded and closed the door at her reply. Looking back down at her desk, she started to sort through the scattered papers, a literal image of what she felt like her research has come to at this point.

A gentleman from a pharmaceutical company was interested in partnering with their company to produce a new medication. It was a big deal and Stacie jumped at the chance to give the visitor the tour of the facilities and vision of their company. If they could secure this deal more people would have access to better drugs.

Shuffling through her paperwork, she found the general information packet her supervisor provided her and tucked it against her side. She quickly placed the rest of the paper out of the way in a neat manner and ensured her key card was in her lab coat pocket.

If anything, it would prove to be a welcome break to her fruitless search.

Leaving her office, she made her way to the main lobby. Taking a deep breath and plastering a polite smile on her face, she tried to qualm the rising nerves in her stomach. This was a big deal for the company and Stacie aimed to do her best.

Her heels clacking against the tiled floor, she made it to the front of the building. She was looking for a William Brandt. Through the clear window doors, she spotted an older gentleman in the provided waiting area.

Swiping her key card against the black pad emitted a small _beep,_ and the door unlatched. Stacie swung it open and stride forward to where she got a better view of the man. His hair was completely white, he had a full well-kept beard, and dressed much like a business man. He seemed to be focused on an email when Stacie approached, his faded blue eyes through wire-framed glasses meeting Stacie's gray blue as she came to a stop. He proceeded to pocket his phone as Stacie introduced herself.

She politely smiled, not sure what to make of him yet. "Hi Mr. Brandt, I'm Stacie Conrad and I'll be showing you around our facilities today."

He stood up and took her offered hand with a courteous smile. "Good afternoon, Ms. Conrad. I'm looking forward to the tour. We believe this facility has the resources we are looking for."

It was a firm handshake and he was gentle with his words.

"And we hope so as well. Please follow me."

* * *

"Forgive me for asking, but how old are you?"

They were in a hallway, clear glass on either side of them which led to the open labs where scientists were working. They were at least halfway through the tour and so far, it was going well. He asked questions about their procedures, recent work, and quality assurances. This was the first non-work question he's asked and the most common one she hears.

Stacie chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I get that question a lot actually, I'm 23."

He looked genuinely impressed, "So young and to have a such reputable position at a facility like this. Impressive Ms. Conrad. If you weren't here, you would excel at my organization."

Stacie smiled at the compliment, it was refreshing to be acknowledged for her mind than her body.

"I just have one more question if you don't mind."

He asked, and continued when she nodded, "What drives your passion for science?"

Stacie paused, thinking for a moment. That was unexpected. She hasn't been asked this in years. But no matter how long it's been she knows the answer.

She took a breath, looking through the glass into one of the labs where a handful of researchers were peering through microscopes and jotting notes down on the clipboard in their hands.

"I love science because it explains the mystery in the world. There will always be questions for the unknown, to understand the world around us. Science gives us answers, educated guesses at the very least, but simply a way to see the world and pursue new ways to change it. I love my job. It's challenging and intuitive, but important work."

These came straight from her heart. And the way she said it was so raw and open than what she intended that it overtook her confidence and shook her to the core.

"I couldn't say it better myself Ms. Conrad. That was moving."

She turned back to Mr. Brandt, shuffling her feet a bit to regain her confidence. When she didn't say anything, he continued.

"Much like you, I believe that science is important to improving the world. To take it within our hands and give something back. I have been in this industry for years and have learned more through my own research that I hope will come to service the future."

The way he spoke wasn't gentle but driven and determined. It was as if he was ready to take on the world head on. There wasn't an ounce of hesitation. Stacie was inspired and genuinely felt more motivated after his short speech. He was beginning to prove better than what she expected, which was a typical business man who was straight to the point. He was different.

* * *

They managed to finish the tour relatively soon after that and eventually found themselves in the lobby where they started.

"Thank you for the tour Ms. Conrad, it was a pleasure."

"You're welcome. I enjoyed our conversation, it was inspiring." Stacie chose her words carefully and extended out a hand. It wasn't every day she met someone who was just as, if not more, passionate about science.

He returned the courtesy, shaking her hand.

"Indeed, it was. I believe that everything here is perfect for what we need. Till next time Ms. Conrad."

He finished with a sincere smile before turning around and swinging the front door open. Stacie followed suit, heading back towards her office to let her manager know how everything went.

Once she made it back into her office, she unlocked her computer and started to type an email reviewing how the tour went.

"…Mr. Brandt enjoyed the tour…asked several questions about our processes and regulations…" She muttered to herself as she typed.

Once she was satisfied with her response, she sent it and opened a new browser. A window popped up with the company's home page and her own profile.

She hummed, recollecting her thoughts on the white-haired gentleman. He was not what she expected, an older gentleman who empathized and asked genuine questions. She was expecting a much more straight-forward approach to the tour than what Brandt did. He asked questions about their processes, regulations, standards, and expectations, and somehow found time to converse with Stacie. The questions he asked her…they were different, refreshing to what she normally gets.

Sitting up in her chair, she started to research the man. The second link in the search results was William Brandt, asset manager, and Stacie quickly clicked on it before reading the rest.

The next page loaded and there was a picture of the same man she spent an hour showing around. It was a professional picture, he was dressed in a suit and there was the slightest hint of smile on his face. The page was a brief biography on him, summarizing his school and work experience.

Stacie was enthralled in the article, impressed by his credentials and experience. He went to the University of Chicago, earned a PH.D. in genetics, and has been in the industry for decades. And at the bottom of the article it ended with his current position.

"William is a widely recognized figure in the industry and has been working with the Biological Preservation Organization for twelve years. He currently…focuses on…"

Her eyes glazed over as she trailed off mid-sentence. It took her a moment to let the words sink in, the phrase repeating in her head. Three letters stood out and alarm bells rang in her head.

 _Biological Preservation Organization_

 _BPO_

Things just got more complicated and Amy may not be the only one to worry about.


	5. CYNTHIA ROSE - 5

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters and elements from the Pitch Perfect movie series and Sense8 by the Wachowskis and Straczynski. This is meant for entertainment, not part of either source's respective narrative. I don't own any of it nor intend any copyright infringement or profit from this. Also, I don't own any of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

AN:

Hi y'all and happy October!

Here is the next update with fluff, action, humor, and some surprise guests.

I'm so sorry for the delay! Work was crazy busy with tons of deadlines and hours for the last two weeks. I do have more related news and that is I'm going to update the next two parts on the same day. You won't see an update the next month (November 8th), but instead there'll be two updates the following month (December 8th). There is a lot I want to cover that I need more time to plan for. I'm sorry in advance.

Fun note, I have outlines for everything up to chapter 8 and a small one for the epilogue (9). Feel free to send some suggestions for chapter 9!

Thanks for reading this and your patience, let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

"A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton

"This is how we do it" by Montell Jordan

"Cups (When I'm Gone)" by Anna Kendrick

* * *

CYNTHIA ROSE – 5

It's been almost a year since her life changed unexpectedly and amongst going to jail, technically having a long-distance relationship, and the occasional crazy antics (usually created by Amy, but there was that one time with Emily) everything is going surprisingly well. Of course, she also thinks they (Chloe and others) have been pretty lucky since they haven't run into BPO, or worse the man known as Whispers, in that time either. She knows that sooner or later though that luck is going to run out.

* * *

"That sounds good to me."

"Are you sure?" A groan followed, "I just want it to be perfect dude. I don't want her to hate it."

Cynthia nodded, keeping her gaze on Beca's small frame as she made a pot of coffee in her apartment. The brunette was anxious – clearly – and came to Cynthia for advice. It was early, shortly after 6 in the morning for Cynthia while Beca had just made it work in New York.

It was only slightly alarming to see Beca when she stumbled into the kitchen for her morning routine. After seeing the frazzled state of the small brunette, she continued to start the coffee maker to have some semblance of energy for the day – and some extra to help Beca with her important question.

She let out a small yawn, the last dregs of sleep slowly seeping out, so she let the brunette continue to talk and pace in her kitchen as the machine whirred. She had her phone to her ear, which looked silly in Cynthia's apartment, but fit in perfectly as she made her way to her office.

Cynthia walked next to her, trying to actively listen while keeping up with Beca's fast pace, spurred on by her nerves.

"I want to surprise her ya know? She's heard every mix, I've sent her flowers, cards, I've flown out to see her– all that, but this one has to be different. It has to be special."

Cynthia nodded again. If it was her year anniversary she'd want to do something special for Denise too. Beca seemed to slow down as she approached her office.

The coffee maker finally started to drip into the pot.

Taking a moment for Beca to situate herself in her office, which thankfully didn't have any windows so Beca could stop her charade, Cynthia was able to finally pour some coffee in her mug and was greeted with the sweet smell of expresso.

With a small sip that slightly scalded her tongue, she turned to a disgruntled Beca with her arms crossed comically. Cynthia would have been more amused if she was more awake.

"You're worrying too much. This is Chloe you're talking about, that girl loves everything about you."

After a moment of silence, Beca looked up from her hunched form.

Shuffling closer to the small brunette, Cynthia reassured her, "Give her something special and there's no way she won't love it."

This was unlike the usual brunette, but it was adorable nonetheless to see her shy and awkward.

Cynthia how fast the months passed by. It almost feels like yesterday she was wondering why the hell she was imagining a tall brunette and pouring some chemicals she suddenly knew the names of. They learned a lot about each other in the first few months (and still do). It was practically impossible not to become so close. I guess the whole shared consciousness also helped. Cynthia wasn't big on the science of it, but it was the third biggest life changing event on her list so far– right behind the moment she met Denise and the perfect time to propose in their four-year relationship.

Beca sighed and composed herself with a small smile. "Thanks Cynthia. You're a life-saver."

She grinned, "No problem, Smalls."

Beca rolled her eyes, "I don't know who's worse, you or Amy."

Turning in her chair, Beca continued, "The studio is bringing in some group for a new project. Theo hasn't told me much, but want to come?"

This is why Beca and Cynthia got along so well. While the entire group had a shared interest in music, Beca and Cynthia were usually the ones who could talk for hours about the production side of it. Emily would usually listen in, intent on learning the jargon. Cynthia currently worked at a bar and attended flight school, but she had a brief college internship for a music studio. Ultimately, she didn't like the pressure and demanding needs of the industry, it didn't flow with her lifestyle.

"You have to ask that?" Cynthia tilted her head with an amused grin.

"Hey, I just want to make sure you weren't busy."

Beca had finally unlocked her computer and perused through her email, looking for a response from Theo.

Shuffling in her seat, Cynthia took a sip of her coffee. A quick glance at the clock and the quietest groan from the bedroom down the hall let her know that Denise would be up soon. Beca didn't miss it either as she glanced down the hall, framed pictures of Denise and Cynthia adorning the wall.

"So, when are you going to pop the question?"

Lowering her mug, Cynthia smiled.

"I have it all planned out. We're visiting her family in Vegas next month, right? I'm going to surprise her at the Eiffel Tower."

"And you guys call me cheesy."

It was Cynthia's turn to roll her eyes. Beca locked her computer and stood up, the other following.

* * *

Once they reached the conference room, Beca spotted her boss through one of the clear letter cut outs on the smoked window. His back facing her, she could tell he was pitching the idea, gesturing with one hand and talking animatedly. And although the person he was talking to was partially hidden by the window Beca spied black clothing and a hint of blonde hair.

 _Knock-Knock_

Pushing the door open, two pair of eyes glanced Beca's way. Theo stopped mid-sentence and turned around at the sound.

"Oh, there you are Beca. This is Kommissar and Pieter. They're here for the new project."

The strangers, a blonde woman and a dark-haired man, looked down at Beca.

Yes, _down_.

They were tall – easily 6" – and their rigid posture coupled with their impassive expressions was intimidating. Their choice of clothing consisted of pure black and some mesh revealing toned arms. The man was fit and toned with a square jaw and dark hair. The woman was just like her counterpart except blonde and a few inches shorter, her slim features accentuated by her outfit. The blonde, who must be Kommissar, drew Beca's curious gaze a second longer. Despite the momentary stare down, Beca jumped right in.

"Hi, I'm Beca. It's nice to meet you."

She spoke professionally as she walked into the room. Pieter glanced at Kommissar, who didn't spare a glance but smirked knowingly. Beca didn't react. Four years in the music industry and she's met too many people who have underestimated her. This wasn't any different. This is her job and she's damn good at it.

While Beca launched herself into the project, actively listening and providing feedback as Theo and Kommissar introduced a new idea, Cynthia couldn't help but feel _off._ She knew something felt different the moment they entered the room and it had to do with German singers.

In the meantime, she found that the new project was going to revolve around an A cappella rendition of well-known songs.

"A test to how fans will react," Theo had explained. If everything went well they'd look into producing a full A cappella album.

Kommissar and Pieter, turned out, were the leaders of Das Sound Machine or DSM for short, the current World A cappella champions. Theo didn't elaborate, but he had pulled some strings to bring them out here. Cynthia could practically hear Beca hold back from rolling her eyes as they bragged.

By the time the meeting was over, everyone left feeling good about the project. The plan thus far was to have DSM record a demo with an assortment of songs and present it to the studio later.

Which led to what Beca's been doing since.

She just spent a good hour focused on replying to emails and setting up some sessions for DSM to record this week after the two-hour long meeting. Beca shut her laptop, the loud sound echoing in her office. Tired and in need of energy Beca found herself walking to the break room for a well-deserved cup of coffee.

Unsurprisingly, they have performed a wide range of songs and proudly announced that they would be able to record any song Theo and Beca decided. It took all her energy to get through DSM's arrogant tone and smirks, her tolerance failing with every scoff or exaggerated accomplishment.

Normally, Beca doesn't trust others easily. Anyone she meets she keeps them at a safe distance until they prove themselves. Yet there was something else, something different. She couldn't help but feel the Germans watching her with a predatory gaze, as if she was game.

It left her wary.

Cynthia told her just as much. There was something off about them, something that she could feel in her gut.

Beca was looking forward to getting this project over with. The sooner they were out of her life, the better.

Alone in the break room she almost rushed over to the coffee machine at the sight. As it started, her thoughts turned to her gift for Chloe. She's already spent hours working on it, and it was killing her thinking of how Chloe would react. It had to be perfect, that's all Beca knew.

She was so focused that when she turned around to grab a cup, she almost ran into two figures.

"What the hell?" Beca loudly yelled, jumping back in surprise.

There in the break room with her, was Kommissar and Pieter sporting the same arrogant and pleased smirks and black mesh as they did in the meeting.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she tried to calm the loud beating in her chest.

"Jesus, you guys scared me. I thought you left already."

"Ah she doesn't know." Pieter mocked as he turned to the blonde, ignoring Beca.

"No matter, this is going to be fun." she said after a beat, never leaving Beca's gaze.

"What are you talking about?" Beca managed to say casually, already impatient with their half-formed sentences and one-sided conversation. She'll need more coffee than she thought.

"Let's see if this helps." Kommissar added with the slightest twist of her wrist.

In a flash, she found herself in a car; smooth leather touching her back and the slightest of vibrations through her feet as the tires skipped over small bumps, which meant the two Germans in front of her were also real.

"Oh shit," Beca muttered, realization dawning on her face. They both smirked as she put the pieces together.

They were just like her.

As she leaned back in her seat in disbelief, the same ominous feeling from earlier crept back into her mind as the new information filtered into her head. Gail mentioned that other sensates were BPO collaborators and while the Germans had a flare for the dark and dramatic it seemed, she wasn't sure where they stood.

"It's been so long since we've met someone that didn't take blockers." Pieter confirmed her realization, "You have to be a new cluster or dumb."

Bristling at his last comment, she glared.

"Enough Pieter." Kommissar snapped at her partner's comment, "We simply came by to say hello to another sensate. After all we are the same."

Crossing her arms across her chest, she wasn't like them at all. They wore a lot of black and she doesn't – nope she does, well she isn't German or tall. The brunette said, "Look we aren't a new cluster and we kick ass."

The blonde smirked at her response.

"Oh, and you are the kicker of ass?"

"Yeah," Beca lamely retorted, awkwardly trailing off. Based on her expression, the other woman was clearly enjoying this.

An alarm and a phone vibrating interrupted Beca's thoughts, however, all Pieter did was reach for a small bottle filled with black glossy pills.

 _Those must be blockers._

"But you are so tiny. Like an elf. Or is it a sprite?"

"A troll." Pieter nodded as Kommissar glanced at him.

"That's it. You are like a troll."

Beca briefly faltered at the insult, stunned as she followed their conversation before finally glaring. The coffee machine had long stopped at this point.

"Our time is almost up for today I'm afraid. It's a shame, you interest me." Kommissar continued, taking one of the pills and swallowing it.

Beca raised an eyebrow at her response as she glowered, ready to fire back.

"You are physically flawless," Beca wasn't able to stop herself as she sized up her insulter, roaming from the woman's sculpted face to the rest of her slim body. The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop it, any comeback lost in translation.

Did she just say she was physically flawless? Chloe was going to kill her.

"Thank you."

"But that doesn't mean I like you, and I have a girlfriend."

Beca tried to put more bark into her statement, at least she didn't compliment her again.

But then the conversation took another turn.

Kommissar leaned forward until she was practically face to face with the producer. The damn smirk and dark glint in her eye never ceased.

"Darling, nothing stops me from getting what I want."

She wasn't sure how it happened, but she simply stopped; even holding a breath she didn't know she was holding. All she could focus on was what was right in front her.

The blonde was centimeters away from the brunette's face, her lips now hovering right above the corner of her mouth. Her warm breath misting over Beca's cheek. She was paralyzed, frozen to the spot and unable to do anything as the blonde continued to gently ghost her fingers over her face, her lips tantalizingly close to her own. She could feel the beginning of blood rushing to her cheeks.

Willing herself to move, she started to lean away in an attempt to break the spell the blonde had cast.

Kommissar smirked and leaned back into her seat, "That was just a taste. Till next time."

Next there was a high-pitched ringing that seemed to surround her. She swiveled her head around to find the source, but it was useless as the Germans disappeared and then she was back in the break room, the coffee machine still and her drink cold.

* * *

Everyone was busy, the week had flown by and the project was going well. Kommissar and Pieter weren't exaggerating. DSM was good, like scary good. After the first few takes, Beca understood how they were the current World A Cappella champions.

They also were a large group. Unlike the groups that Beca saw at the ICAA for Jesse's brother, DSM had up to 20 members. They couldn't fit in everyone due to time restraints, but they brought it in a handful to record.

Theo pressed the speaker, "Good, good. Give us one more take, and we can move on to the next one."

"Told you this was a good idea." Theo turned to Beca.

She rolled her eyes and put the headphones back on. "Sure." Theo would have never found out if it weren't for Beca's stint in jail that night. She can still remember his dumbfounded expression the next day.

Rachel, one of the other DSM members, was in the booth and nodded as she placed her own headphones back on.

" _Making my way downtown,"_

She was recording "A Thousand Miles", the soft pop sample in the demo.

"She's good, don't you think?"

With a quick glimpse to her right, the producer found Kommissar standing next to her, attention focused on Rachel as she sang.

The thing was, she wasn't really here. The blonde woman had finished her session earlier and left with Pieter back to their hotel.

Next to her, Theo wore a pair of headphones over his ears, preoccupied with recording.

"Yeah, she's good." Beca simply provided, avoiding Kommissar's stare. As long as she was focused on something else, she was not going to compliment her – she hoped. The other women enjoyed this, Beca could tell. She enjoyed the awkward compliments and feisty answers, it was like a game. Beca didn't care about it, but she hated when Kommissar would fluster her. It felt like it was only fair though if she could get her back. If only she knew how.

The Germans have been visiting her more frequently as the week progressed. It started the day after their meeting and hasn't stopped since. She got used to it quickly, however, what took some time to get used to was that no one else in her own cluster could see them. Chloe and the others kept popping in, checking on her when the DSM members were around. They were worried, understandably so, but with a nod of her head and a wave of the producer's hand she said she could handle them.

Due to their frequent visits, she also assumed that the two decided to stop taking blockers daily. Beca would see Pieter take the bottle from his jacket pocket less and less and based on her experience the pills lasted a good eight hours before they had to take another.

"You don't seem impressed," Kommissar prodded, walking around Beca until she forced the brunette to meet her eyes.

Beca almost paused midsentence as she stared transfixed at the blonde, "She has the right voice for this song. Pieter's works for other genres."

The other woman hummed and added, "And me?"

Beca knew Kommissar would nail this song perfectly.

Just as she was about to answer with whatever tumbled out, compliment or not, Rachel had just finished recording and Theo removed his headphones.

"Let's take a short break before the next one. Beca, what'd you think?"

She blinked, and thankfully resumed her work, "A solid take, we're good on that one."

The man nodded and turned to his laptop for a moment. "I have to go to a meeting, can you run the next session?"

This wasn't uncommon for Theo to ask. "Yeah dude, I can take care of it."

"Great, thanks mate. I don't know what I would do without you."

He gave her a pat on her back and thumbs-up as he left, following Rachel out. It was only her and Kommissar in the room. She tried to keep herself focused on anything else besides the other woman in the room.

"Your boss. He talks a lot about you."

Beca gave a brief answer, "He knows what I can do."

"Enough for a promotion?" The blonde returned.

Beca stiffened at the words. She's been working with Theo for the past two years. He knows what she's capable of, but he hasn't mentioned a promotion yet.

"Well think nothing of it. Besides I'm not here for him. I am here for you."

Beca quirked an eyebrow and didn't reply back. She felt a small sting of resentment at Theo but set it aside for the moment. Call it a hunch, but she's been curious about DSM's angle. The looks, the "game", what was it all leading up to?

"When Pieter and I run into another sensate we make them an offer. One that many have taken."

She paused, taking a seat in Theo's chair.

"We would like you to join our cluster."

"What?" It came out sharper than she thought and just as confusing and unexpected as well.

Beca was dumbstruck. She latched onto this new piece of information, any worry she was going to compliment her flew out of her mind. Why are they offering this?

"Do you not hate the hiding? I see you talking to your cluster when you think you are alone. Join us and you will be able to live free."

It's true, she hated the habits she's developed since all this happened. But as true as it was, she was hardly convinced.

"What about my cluster?" she tentatively asked, curious.

Kommissar tilted her head slightly, "You would leave them. BPO has power and contacts all over the world, it would be too much of a risk to take in a whole cluster. We take in the individuals, the ones we are fortunate to meet and offer safety."

"How do you expect me to take that? I can't – I won't leave them."

The brunette was standing now, too caught up in her emotions to notice, with her arms in an x shape and visibly upset.

"But can they keep you safe from BPO, from the man known as the Cannibal or you may know him as Whispers?" she countered, her voice low.

She clenched her jaw and dropped her arms across her chest, it was easy to see she was frustrated. Stacie wasn't any closer to getting blockers, and luck and habits can only get them so far, and the longer they did so the more uncertain their future was.

But that wasn't worth joining them.

Unexpectantly Rachel swung the studio door open and popped her head in, attracting both women's attention. "I'm back, are we ready for the next session?"

The producer glanced at Rachel, "Yeah, go ahead and get into to the booth. I'll cue the track in a second."

The singer nodded, doing as she was told and picking up the headphones once more. Beca glared at Kommissar, as much as she could that would tell the blonde exactly how she felt.

"You can take your offer back, I would never leave my family." she finished, completely serious. Dropping her stare, she took her seat once again and faced Rachel, completely focused on her work.

However, the other woman didn't flinch, instead she had one last thing to say before she left.

"You will join us. It is only a matter of time."

* * *

The bar was empty, as expected an hour from opening. Cynthia was at the counter, wiping it down after she set all the chairs and barstools. There were times she enjoyed coming in early, it let herself focus on one task at time and stop any stray thoughts.

Unfortunately, this was not one of those times.

All she could think about was Das Sound Machine. The meeting from before didn't sit well with her. She always had a good sense of people, whether they were trustworthy or not, and the Germans only spelled trouble.

It started to weigh heavier on her mind when Beca came to them angry and ranting about the "gorgeous German lady" and explained what happened.

As Cynthia finished wiping down a glass, the rest of the group collected in the middle, taking any open chair.

"No, absolutely not." Chloe spoke up the moment Beca finished, a hardened expression on her face as clear as the contempt in her voice.

"I'm with the ginger. They could be working with the enemies." Fat Amy agreed not a second after.

"It has to be a trap." Flo added while the others murmured their own agreement.

"Guys, I'm not joining them." Beca argued back. She looked down at her beer, and continued, "But she made me realize something."

She brought her head back up and glanced at everyone's confused faces.

"She was right about one thing. We can't keep hiding like we are." She almost balked as she said it.

"What do you mean?"

The small brunette sighed and found a concerned Emily looking straight at her.

"We need to make our own blockers or something. Look, we're lucky we haven't met anyone else but it's not going to help against them. They'll find us if we don't."

She didn't have to clarify who she was talking about.

Stacie pursed her lips, she didn't have to be reminded. Since BPO has partnered with her company she's tried to get any trace of the formula, but it was difficult to do so without risking everything. But with DSM…

"What about their blockers? You saw them, right?" Stacie inquired, gesturing towards the small brunette, an idea forming.

Beca shrugged indifferently, "Yeah, the other dude had them."

Stacie stood up with a grin, "If you can get some, I can recreate the formula."

Beca nodded along. She was right, most of the time she was three feet away from his jacket. It shouldn't be too hard to take them.

Emily tilted her head while Lilly mimicked her. Flo looked at Amy who stood up and cheered.

"Aw yeah, finally! We can show those Germans who really kicks ass. Even if it is just swiping some pills." She added anti-climatically.

The brunette chuckled at the Australian's energy, but paused when Chloe spared her a worried glance, "Becs."

She voiced her concerns to Beca the day she met DSM. She was ranting and pacing back and forth in her kitchen. Stacie, Emily, and Amy also decided to join. Like everyone else, she didn't trust them. Amy had said she was jealous and it looked like she shot daggers from her eyes. The brunette wasn't able to get a word in without a heated gaze thrown her way. She wisely kept quiet after the third time. She's stubborn, but not that stubborn.

"I'll be fine," She reassured her, leaning towards the redhead. It didn't ease the other woman's concerns as far as Beca could tell. But a moment later, the redhead nodded and kept her voice firm.

"I don't have a good feeling about them, you can't be alone this time okay? One of us will be around whenever they are." She said it like she did that day too.

Beca found the familiar sky-blue eyes meeting hers, clear and focused. Most of her life she's been alone. Always stuck to herself in high school and even college. But now? She has no idea who else she would want to be stuck with – in her head or not. Even if it was to swipe some pills.

She smiled and nodded.

"I got your back Sawshank. I'll be so quiet you won't even know I'm there," Amy announced.

"And us!" Emily started with Lilly at her side.

"Don't count me out." Stacie chuckled, a smile forming. Cynthia threw a "Yeah!" from the bar.

"They won't get by us." Flo stepped next to Stacie, with a grin.

The somber mood from earlier seemed to have lifted, replaced with the perhaps the slightest bit of relief Beca's felt since she walked into that conference room.

* * *

She wasn't expecting this when they decided on this song. Well she didn't expect a lot of things to happen, but still. They were going for a diverse sample, one that included familiar songs from different genres and she didn't think she was going to regret her choices, until now.

Kommissar swung her hips and had both of her arms above her head, fingers pointing at her as she sang, - to see whether or not Beca would break under the pressure.

She could hear Pieter's track play over her headphones, a few bars into "This is how we do it".

" _South Central does it like nobody does,"_

" _This is how we do it,"_

And she wasn't alone. Next to her, Theo listening and working at the panel while Pieter sat on the couch at the back of the room, his jacket laying across the arm. Cynthia was the lucky one to keep watch on her and the DSM members today and calmly sat across from Pieter, one leg over the other.

By the time the DSM leader finished singing per Theo's request, she willed an indifferent expression on her face as the blonde stepped outside the booth and sat next to Pieter on the couch.

Theo shucked off his headphones and spun in his chair with a satisfied smile. "Great take. I think we're just about done. We might need -"

Then Beca felt a warm hand on her shoulder that made her jump at the touch.

Looking to her side, she saw said blonde smirking as she towered over the small brunette. Confused and the slightest hint of panic, she glanced back at a smirking Kommissar, who also sat on the couch.

This – this was new. How-?

"Are you okay Beca?" Theo interrupted. Pieter and Kommissar played along, curious and concerned expressions as everyone looked at her. She caught Cynthia's attention, trying to tell her what was happening. She couldn't stand and excuse herself, it would draw more attention to herself.

"Um – yeah I'm fine." She stuttered out, sharing a panicked glance with her friend. Cynthia raised an eyebrow and shifted her body forward. She tuned out whatever Theo was saying, focused entirely on how Kommissar was doing this.

"Did you like that?" Kommissar asked, smirking and ever so gently dragging the tips of her fingers from her shoulder to her uncovered forearm and back up. She could feel the goosebumps forming right behind them.

"Your hands are so soft," she muttered. Thankful the other woman didn't hear her, she whispered a little louder, "How are you doing that?" She thought they could only feel the others if they were in their own cluster.

"We have two more sessions scheduled. We'll bring in both of you and two others. Do you need anyone else?" Theo added.

The figure on the couch turned to Theo, "No, that works perfectly."

In the meantime, she whispered in the brunette's ear before pulling away, "You simply have to want it." And the exchange brought a flush to her face.

"You lose again tiny mouse." The second Kommissar disappeared.

Chloe was going to kill her.

"I don't know what she's doing, but Chloe is going to kill you." Cynthia added unhelpfully and Beca wanted to roll her eyes and glare.

Beca wished she could just run and never come back. Maybe she'll fly to Greenland? Does anyone go there anymore?

"It is not a problem. We'll see you tomorrow," Pieter took the lead this time, throwing a smirk at the other producer and followed Theo, who must have offered to walk them out.

The door shut, and it was just Cynthia and Beca in the room.

An awkward silence enveloped them, and Cynthia tapped a finger against her arm.

"So, what was that?" She directed to a mortified Beca.

"I don't know dude. She was right there," she pointed at where she sat on the couch, "and then she was right next me! I could feel her touching me. I don't know how she did it."

"Yikes. Well, look at the bright side, you won't have to work with her after this week."

"You have no idea how relieved I am. I don't know what it is, Kommissar just gets in my head."

She rubbed her temples and took a deep breath. Based on the recordings they got for the past two weeks, she was sure they wouldn't need any retakes for the next two. Which meant she wouldn't have to see their faces again on Saturday, hopefully. She mentally crossed her fingers.

On top of that she wasn't able to get any blockers today either.

She first thought it would be easy; wait for Pieter and Kommissar to leave the room when they took breaks, and take some, but they never went anywhere without it. And Kommissar kept her a bumbling mess in between. And the next thing she knows she's still empty handed.

She looked around the empty studio and spotted a black jacket lain across the couch arm. She froze. This was perfect.

"Dude, they left it."

She stood up, ignoring Cynthia, and rushed over to the jacket. Fumbling over the pockets she felt for a bottle on the side and pulled it out.

The bottle was smaller than she thought, the black pills a stark contrast against the clear glass. She also noted that unlike other bottles she was familiar with this was bare of any information. Just a simple glass bottle full of pills.

Odd that one of the only things that can help them would come in something so small.

She snapped her head toward the door, relieved it was just her and Cynthia in the room still, and twisted the cap off. Soon enough a handful of pills tumbled into the palm of her hand and she thrust them into her own jacket pocket before she screwed the lid back on and into Pieter's jacket.

She placed his jacket back where it originally laid and proceeded to pack up her laptop and notes.

Cynthia was still beside her and gave her a pat on the back as she smirked.

"Nice B! Now we just have to get them to Stacie and we're home free."

"And I won't have to see Kommissar ever again." There was a rush of relief as she said it.

"Luisa."

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she stopped in her tracks. She suddenly turned around, finding Kommissar standing across from her and the sound of the door closing shut.

Confused and shocked, Beca barely stammered out a "What?" as she focused on the other woman. Did she see her take the blockers? How long had she been standing there?

"My name. It's Luisa. And I am not easy to get rid of."

"Why are you telling me this?" She immediately asked, almost breathlessly. She stuffed a hand in her jacket to reassure herself the pills were still there. This was the first time that Kommissar – Luisa – said anything about herself. The same woman who's been teasing her for the last two weeks and suddenly finds it in herself to tell Beca her real name.

"I thought you would enjoy knowing one fact about me. It is only fair. You see, it's been a long time since I've met someone as feisty as you, tiny mouse." She said without interruption and walked over to the couch, finding what she was looking for.

The brunette wanted to roll her eyes at the annoying nickname as she composed herself again. To her right, Cynthia also noticed the sudden entrance and stood straight with her arms crossed.

Beca sighed instead of responding. She was drained. Tired of dealing with her and the so-called "game" Kommissar talked about.

With the jacket in hand, she faced the brunette once more. "Have you reconsidered our offer?"

Beca stared at her, a comeback on the tip of her tongue, but she hesitated for the briefest moment. She remembered their offer – to join their cluster at the expense of leaving her own – and she thought her answer was pretty clear. Apparently, it wasn't enough.

She spared a glance at Cynthia, as if to strengthen her resolve and back to Luisa. "No. I have not reconsidered your offer. Like I said, I would never join your crazy cluster."

"Choose your next words carefully. I do not give second chances." Kommissar said in an unexpectedly serious tone.

She marched forward, facing the producer who only glared at her with every step. "Your cluster can't protect you when the Cannibal comes, and he will come for you. And when he does, you will wish you were dead."

Beca took a step back involuntarily as the other woman continued to stride forward, her steps echoing in her ears. There was a moment of indecision coupled with dread as she processed what she was saying. It was true, her cluster didn't have much to fight back and Gail warned them. God, did she warn them. She still remembers what Gail briefed them on that day, about the sensate that hunted his own kind willingly and what he did to one of their own. It was horrifying.

She stared straight through the German, remembering the memory as if it was yesterday. It sent shivers down her spine and a bolt of fear throughout her whole being.

But if it meant being with the people she loves until the end, then so be it.

"I know your face, your name, where you work. I can follow you anywhere, Beca Mitchell. I ask again are you sure?"

Finally, the blonde stopped right in front of her and Beca gasped as she bumped into a wall behind her. She didn't even notice she was walking backwards.

Despite the paralyzing fear and the intense stare the other woman was giving her, she wasn't going to give in. She looked up at the taller woman and brought both feet level again, new found confidence washing away the dread as she thought about her friends and family.

"I said no. I will never leave my friends – my family because I'm scared. I'll be there for them and they'll be there for me, I trust them." She stated with a firm tone and narrowed eyes as if to say, 'was that clear enough for you?'

Luisa breathed in and out through her nose, her gaze unmoving, as she replayed what the smaller woman had told her. Beca didn't falter, simply waiting for her reaction, and Cynthia was as still as a statue, visibly shaken.

Luisa took a step back, an angry sneer upon her features.

"I will make you regret that decision."

Then she left, the door slamming behind her.

With the blockers clenched in one hand and the other grasping air, she turned to look at her friend. Cynthia was speechless. She wasn't sure if Cynthia was thinking about Gail's story, about Luisa, her threat or all of it. It was a lot to take in.

The whole encounter left the brunette with a sense of certainty though.

She turned back to the door and smirked. She finally beat Luisa at her own game.

* * *

They were celebrating really.

When Cynthia and Beca returned to the group that day, smiles adorning their faces, everyone dropped what they were doing and asked what happened. Beca shrugged and said it was nothing, but Cynthia expressed how badass she was.

Next, Beca sent the blockers to Stacie, keeping two when Stacie advised that it would be a good idea. "Just in case." She said.

She decided to keep one on her nightstand, the black drug standing out next to her favorite headphones, and the other on her person at all times. The idea was that they were close by if she ever needed to take them.

So yeah, they were celebrating. Stacie had just received the package and cheerfully let everyone know she could recreate it in the next few days. The other goods news was that DSM finished recording a day early. Luisa, Pieter, and two others from DSM came in and recorded their parts all in one go. They didn't tease, throw annoying smirks, or…anything. It was odd compared to the last few weeks, but Beca didn't complain.

With the recording done a day early, this left the brunette with Friday off – today and it felt like this huge pressure was lifted off her shoulders and she could finally take a deep breath. It felt like everything was going back to normal and all she wanted to worry about right now was her year anniversary with Chloe Beale.

They were in their respective apartments, lounging on the couch as they watched a rom-com that the redhead _insisted_ that Beca needed to see. There was half a bowl of popcorn left, as they had already finished their drinks earlier. Except Beca wasn't paying a whole lot of attention to the movie. She was focused on something else.

"Hey Chlo?" Beca interrupted one of the lead's declaration of love in the airport.

"Hm, yeah?" Chloe turned to face her.

"Next week is June."

"Yeah?" Chloe said, waiting for her girlfriend.

Beca was nervous. She's never been the one to give gifts in the relationship. She just never met anyone that she considered it was worth it.

If Amy was watching her, she'd probably get a hard pat on the back and a "You got this!"

She stood up to a 6" German, she can do this. She cleared her throat, summoning all the courage she could muster.

"It'll be a year on the 9th. When we first met."

Chloe would be lying if she said she didn't know. She totes knew and was mentally counting down the days. She even circled it on the fridge calendar.

"I have something for you and if I wait any longer I don't think I'll do it." Beca clarified, finally getting to the point.

Chloe gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, eyes bright.

"It's not a mix or anything like that…but uh I hope you like it."

She gingerly took the yellow cup the redhead had finished earlier and placed it upside down on the table.

She started to clap and lift the cup, and soon the movie became long forgotten. With the rhythm set, she started to sing.

" _I got my ticket for the long way 'round,"_

" _Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way,"_

Chloe couldn't help but be drawn into Beca's performance. This was better than anything she ever expected. It reminded her of when she first heard Beca's voice. The mesmerizing alto voice in the background of every mix, except this time it was just Beca front and center.

She didn't move a muscle, didn't express anything except pure adoration and love for the small brunette as she continued to clap and move the cup, her sweet voice carrying throughout their apartments.

The redhead didn't think she could smile wider when Beca finished.

The sudden bravado gone, Beca said in an uncertain tone and crooked smile, "So how was it?"

She didn't say anything at first, instead Chloe leaned forward and held Beca's hands in hers and said the only two things she knows are true. "I love it and I love you Beca Mitchell."

She captured her lips in the next moment. She wanted Beca to know how much she means to her, how much she loves her, how much she cares that she's safe. Chloe deepened the kiss, one hand on Beca's jaw while the other pulled her in by the neck.

They broke apart and met again in a span of seconds, catching their breath and continuing despite the lack of air between them. Beca moved her hands to her hips and pulled her closer. She didn't want to stop, didn't want to think about tomorrow. All she wanted – all she needed - was right here.

After one breathtaking kiss, Beca leaned her forehead against Chloe's.

"I love you." She whispered, sincerity and love spilling out in between a breath.

Beca met her lips a second later and then they were in their own world.

* * *

It was a calm Saturday afternoon where the restaurants were almost full, couples were linked hand in hand, and loud cars zoomed past. Unlike the city, the sky was almost clear, a single small cloud drifted to the west as the sun shone down.

One such couple found themselves walking down a street with townhomes on each side and empty of people and cars as possible.

This wasn't uncommon. The brunette usually took this path, so she and Chloe could enjoy a peaceful walk without any strange looks. Kommissar was right about another thing. She hates the sneaking around, even the habits they built up over months and months to allude attention. She's relieved, no more DSM, no more threats, they got the blockers, and everything was going to be okay.

"Today's nice, don't you think?"

The warm hand latched onto hers squeezed gently and Beca turned to look at Chloe. She was smiling, the same sweet one that Beca will never get tired of.

She smiled and nodded, "I guess, but it's not as nice as this pretty girl I know."

Chloe smirked back, "Who is she? Do I know her?"

Beca shook her head, playing her role.

"No, you wouldn't know her. She lives in Atlanta." She gave the other woman an exaggerated eye roll.

Chloe played along. "Then how'd you meet her? You live in New York, she lives in Atlanta, what happened?"

She sighed, looking up as if she is thinking, "She was having a hard week and decided to fly out here. I ran into her at a bar one night. And get this - she made me sing Miley Cyrus!"

"No!" She faked gasped, a hand over her chest.

"Yeah!" The producer shook her head, "And then she jumped into my shower and wouldn't leave until I sang Titanium."

The redhead giggled. She couldn't keep it in anymore. Beca laughed too before trying to compose herself again.

Noticing her que, Chloe managed to make out another question. "Are you going to see her again?"

"Maybe. I hope she doesn't mind me visiting next week."

Chloe almost tripped as she stopped walking. The brunette blinked and spun to look at the redhead.

"Chlo?"

"Oh my God! You jerk." She playfully shoved the brunette, "How long have you been keeping that from me?" She continued, hooking an arm through Beca's.

Beca chuckled and smirked. They hadn't flown out to see each other for a while, at least a few months. It wasn't that they didn't want to or feel like they need to, it was because of their busy schedules. Deadlines here and there, important meetings this week or the following, and the next thing you know it's been three months.

As she was about to answer, she spotted a glimpse of black in front of her.

Looking straight ahead was a tall figure in black that suspiciously looked like Pieter. The figure disappeared as soon as they appeared, and she swore she saw the faintest hints of a smirk. The brunette stopped, if Pieter was around, Kommissar is never far. She hadn't seen them all day, figuring they already left the city and took blockers.

She looked behind her, expecting to see a tall blonde figure. However, instead she saw a group of figures in hazmat suits with stacks of black accessories clamber out of a white van. In the seconds that followed, it was like an action movie. As soon as they were out of the van they ran straight toward the small brunette and for a moment she hesitated.

Who -?

"Beca!"

Chloe gripped her arm hard and pushed her in the opposite direction, and also out of her thoughts. The redhead was scared, that much was sure. All the brunette could sense from her was panic and worry. She needed to get away– like now.

The men got closer, much too closer for either of their likings, when Beca started to run, adrenaline giving her a burst of energy.

She didn't get far.

Then she felt a pinch in her back and an intense pain coursing through her. She immediately fell to the ground as stiff as a board, her face making a loud thud against the concrete. She could feel every muscle and nerve tightening with each electrical pulse and all the sounds she could make were groans or incomprehensible sounds.

"Stay on the ground!"

"Clear!"

Immediately the pain stopped, and, in the midst of warnings and commands, she remembered what was going on. She tried to stand, to move her legs – anything - but she couldn't move. Her body ached, and exhaustion took over. With whatever energy she had left, she looked to her side.

Chloe was next to her, her body sprawled on the ground as their eyes met. Beca's heart ached at the sight. The redhead seemed rigid, most likely feeling the same sensations she was, but there was something else. There was fear.

They weren't getting out this, not by a long shot. BPO can do whatever they want to her, but not Chloe. Never.

Storm blue eyes met sky blue one more time and, in that glimpse, Chloe understood. Reluctant and fearful, the redhead disappeared.

Looking back up, there were a handful of figures in hazmat suits, each pointing a taser at her. Their helmets were tinted, effectively hiding their faces.

In front of her was Kommissar – Luisa – arms crossed and looking down in disinterest.

Luisa kneeled, her arms no longer crossed as she met Beca's eyes. The brunette looked for any emotion– anything to see if she was proud of herself. To her surprise, there wasn't a dark look or that damn smirk; there wasn't a hint of emotion, only a stone-cold gaze.

"The game is done, you made your choice."

There was a slight pinch in her neck and followed by a sudden coldness filling her veins. Beca locked her gaze with Luisa, glaring back as much as she could while she started to feel the effects of whatever the men had injected.

She started to feel dizzy and turned her head to search for a new voice. One that she couldn't fully process as it was disoriented and slow but followed it nonetheless to an older gentleman with white hair. Next, the coldness swept through her entire body in a matter of seconds and in its wake, her sight became blurry, the edges of everyone's face moving.

Then she let go.


	6. FLO - 6

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters and elements from the Pitch Perfect movie series and Sense8 by the Wachowskis and Straczynski. This is meant for entertainment, not part of either source's respective narrative. I don't own any of it nor intend any copyright infringement or profit from this. Also, I don't own any of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

AN:

And here as promised is the first of two updates! The next update will be tonight, can't spoil you all at once. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy it!

Fun note, feel free to send some suggestions for chapter 9!

* * *

FLO – 6

She laid on her back, sprawled out on the sidewalk, electricity no longer pulsing through her body but the clearest sense of helplessness and fear welling up instead.

A group of people surrounded her. One of them, a woman, kneeled by her side and asked if she was all right, but she didn't register the words or the strangers circling her with concern. All she could think about was Beca.

That despite the knowledge of what happens within BPO's walls bubbling up from the recess of their minds, the stubborn brunette told her to go.

That no matter how hard she pushed to stay, the storm blue eyes practically begged her to leave, to stay safe.

Now the only thought on her mind was to do _something_.

She sat up quickly, keeping a hand on the ground and the other on the woman's arm to balance herself.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked as she supported the redhead.

One of the others had a phone to his ear. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, no. I'm fine, I'm all right. I need to -" She urgently cut herself off as she brushed them aside and took off down the sidewalk in a frenzy.

Shouts of "Wait!" and "Hey!" reached deaf ears as she raced home, running straight through crowds of people. All she was focused on was telling the others.

She reached out to all of the voices in her head, suddenly appearing to each of them at once.

"Stace! She's gone." She pleaded the tall brunette, clinging onto her shirt sleeve as she held Bella. The scientist met her gaze, confused.

This was the same reaction Amy, Flo, Emily, and the others gave the worried redhead.

"Chloe, what's going on?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah Red, and what's this with Beca?" Amy asked.

But Chloe didn't elaborate further, instead she thundered through the front door of her apartment complex and up the stairs. Everyone followed, rushing up the stairs and appearing at her side as she finally reached her apartment.

"Bree, Bree!" Chloe yelled as soon as she swung the front door open with more force than necessary.

"Congrats Jess! That's great. Chloe will be so excited." Aubrey's voice carried from her room.

"Brey!"

"She's here. I'll tell her, ooh I'm so happy for you! Call you later."

"Chloe you'll never guess what - Chlo?" Aubrey called from her room, her own door gently swinging open.

Then when her best friend came into sight with narrowed brows and concern written all over her face, everything Chloe put aside in her frenzy hit her all at once.

Most of them were her fears about what BPO was going to do to Beca, the things that Gail warned them about, but that wasn't what made her legs buckle.

It was the realization that she won't see Beca ever again. The thought hit her like a ton of bricks and she barely remembered to breathe.

Aubrey barely made it into the kitchen before Chloe fell into her arms, fresh tears streaking down her cheeks, and repeating "She's gone. She's gone."

She crumpled to the floor a second later as her legs gave out.

"Chloe who's gone?" Stacie asked again, comforting the redhead the best she could. She had a feeling she already knew, mentally checking off everyone present. The worry in the pit of her stomach only grew as all but one collected in the kitchen. The one that never leaves Chloe's side.

"Who's gone? Hey sweetie, who?" Aubrey struggled to understand the redhead amidst the muffled, yet repeated phrase, against her shoulder, her own arms wrapping around the redhead in response.

Then, Chloe pulled away, a new set of tears already welling up and in the smallest voice Aubrey's ever heard from her said, "Beca…They got her, Brey. They have her."

Much like the others, Aubrey didn't need to know who 'They' were. She gasped and tightened her grip on Chloe as she shook harder. Complete disbelief and shock washed over the blonde, that the stubborn -as-hell brunette who was always careful, was taken. All she could muster were words that couldn't bring Beca back.

"Oh Chloe, I'm so sorry."

If Aubrey was able to, she would have seen six other faces drop as the redhead's words sunk in.

Cynthia cradled her head in her hands as she settled on the couch, Flo sat next to her still as a statue, Amy's jaw went slack as she seemed to process the information, while Emily had wide eyes and shook her head. Lilly was there too, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. And Stacie sat right next to the distraught redhead, rubbing a hand up and down her back as she tried to comfort her. She didn't say anything, rather she kept silent and closed her eyes.

But no one needed it repeated. Beca was gone, captured by the same people they dreaded to ever come across, and they didn't know what to do or what was going to happen next.

* * *

" _His name was Whispers when he first started hunting, he picked up Cannibal later." Gail began._

" _One of ours," she paused and looked to the side briefly as she cleared her throat, "He got caught. Someone tipped BPO off, found him when he missed his blocker."_

 _Chloe followed her movements, eyes trailing Gail's figure as she walked to her desk and picked up a picture frame. One with her and a few other people. She didn't know for certain if they were her cluster, but Gail's thumb brushed over a man in particular, one that had a crooked smile and a mischievous glint in his green eyes._

 _She put the picture frame down and leaned against her desk as she trained her attention once more on the group of women in front of her. Chloe thought she saw her shiver._

" _They – Whispers hurt him to get to us and by the end he was broken."_

" _We were afraid for our lives. We thought it wasn't going to end until he knocked down our doors and took us too, but Mitch found a way out." She added grimly, her downcast gaze trained on the tip of her heels._

 _Chloe listened intently, brows furrowed. She was relieved, but Gail's sullen expression left her wary._

 _The woman would have never thought in a million years this is what they had to be concerned about. Her jaw clenched as she registered the very real danger she found herself in._

" _If Whispers comes for you, remember this." Gail warned and thought of a memory. One that Chloe, and everyone else, didn't know they had._

 _In a flash, the well-decorated office disappeared, replaced with a dimly lit hallway, grey concrete walls surrounding her. She was alone, her steps softly echoing as she spun and familiarized herself with her new surroundings._

 _It felt more like dream, one so real that she instinctively ducked at the sound of gunshots behind her. To her surprise a barefoot man sprinted past her with a gun in one hand and a pair of handcuffs hanging uselessly from his wrist._

 _The gown he wore was caked with blood, a bullet wound on his side dripping blood as he ran. His breath came out in heavy pants as he spared a glance behind him._

 _Gunshots sparked against the wall and Chloe cried out the same time her unknowing companion managed to scramble into an open door. The redhead didn't even notice she was in the same room until she heard the click of the lock._

" _Where – wait, who are you?" The words came out rushed as adrenaline started to pump into her veins. The man didn't seem to hear her._

 _Instead he limped around the room, one that gave Chloe chills down her spine when she noticed heart rate monitors, surgical knives and tools laid out on a small table. In the middle was a reclined seat, made of metal with a thin layer of padding and leather restraints._

 _Then Chloe got a better look at the man. He looked just like the guy in Gail's picture, the one with a crooked smile and green eyes, except the amount of blood on his face matched his gown. That didn't stop her to notice how terrified and exhausted he was._

 _If it didn't feel so real. If the smell of blood wasn't overwhelming her senses, his mutterings under his breath didn't reach her ears and the bullet indents in the door didn't look so painstakingly real, she would have thought she was dreaming._

 _He seemed to be searching for something, but in the next second gave out a frustrated shout._

" _Get the fuck out of my head!" In one swing of his arms, he pushed everything off the table._

 _The equipment clattered to the ground in a mix of metallic clanks and dull thuds, but it wasn't loud enough to cover up the commands from outside the door. The voices overlapped until finally an ominous ticking replaced them._

" _We – you have to do something." She urgently called._

 _She spun around to see the once mischievous man gaze at the gun in his hand with what could only be described as defeat. In that moment, he looked like a completely different person than what she saw in the picture. The bright and teasing nature was long gone as his sunken eyes focused on the gun. The hopelessness in his green orbs reflected an undesired decision._

 _One that Chloe didn't have to guess twice._

 _Then he took a deep breath and sat in the chair, much more calmly than his outburst a second ago. The handcuffs jangled as he adjusted himself._

" _Don't, please don't. You can't give up!" Chloe begged as she watched him slowly draw the gun up to his head. He looked up into her own eyes and Chloe wondered if he could actually see her._

" _I'm sorry."_

 _Then he closed his green eyes and pointed the gun right at his temple._

" _No!" Her arm shot out in a flash, but it wouldn't reach anything._

 _ **BANG**_

 _Gasps and startled screams filled the room as everyone returned to the present. Chloe was one of the louder ones as her heart hammered in her chest. She didn't even notice she was trembling nor the heavy breaths escaping from her mouth._

" _Protect each other. You only get one chance." The blonde finally advised, her warning finding perch in each of their minds._

* * *

Usually Chloe could feel everyone on the edge of her subconscious, just close enough to reach out but far enough to know they were there. They each had their distinct features in her mind, like a sense or feeling attached to them and eventually she associated certain words with each one. For example, Amy was that sense of adventure, Cynthia was reliability, and Flo cheerfulness.

In turn Beca was her happiness, her rock except right now there was a cloudy haze in her place. It was harder to connect to than usual.

Now, she felt lost.

But that didn't mean she wasn't determined.

The online searches and amateur crime board they set up only helped so much against a secret organization.

"Have you heard anything Stace?" Chloe could hear the hushed question from Aubrey's room.

If she cared to, the redhead could have heard the response, but she didn't need to. She already knew the answer.

She remained in the shared sitting room. Her computer laid in front of her with several windows open from her own search. She recently added markers on their crime board indicating their domestic offices. Their most notable headquarters were in Chicago and LA. If she was part of a secret organization, she'd look for the closest one to minimize travel time.

 _Could they have secret offices though? Could they have taken her there?_

She let out a frustrated groan. This didn't help.

 _I knew Kommissar was trouble, if I ever see her again…._

Her thought trailed off, anger seeping through her clenched fists.

"Please tell me you have something, anything." The voice begged and honestly, Chloe would kill for that too.

A pause.

Then there was a sigh, "Okay, just be safe."

Aubrey was trying, God was she trying. Since Chloe broke the news, she's been trying to get answers too, in her own thorough way (she started to the crime board, organized and labeled).

Stacie hadn't found anything, Chloe knew. What she had managed to do was finish analyzing the blockers Beca sent and recreate her own recipe, enough to last for months and maybe years. They haven't been tested yet, no. No one wanted to risk being isolated right now.

Light footfalls came from Aubrey's room before they finally stopped when her best friend sat next to Chloe on the couch.

"Stacie's just finished the last batch, but nothing new." She shook her head.

Chloe only nodded her head and pointed to the changes on the board.

"These are their offices, but this one here," her finger landed on Chicago, "biggest one in the near the east coast. They could have taken her there."

"They could have." The blonde hummed, "Was Denise able to find out more?"

Right now, Chloe and everyone else had the most hope in Denise, Cynthia's longtime girlfriend. She was, in no certain terms, a hacker. One that companies hire to dig into competing firm's systems. Cynthia attested to her skills, "There's nothing my girl can't find."

This time the redhead hung her head. "No. She says they have a complex system."

Aubrey sighed, one that the other woman matched.

Everyone was pushing for a plan to save Beca from BPO's clutches, but everything came up short.

They all knew why too. They've spent so much time being careful that they never learned about those who hunted them.

No one knew what to do and the lack of answers only left them scrambling for even a sliver of information because having _something_ was better than nothing.

She was agitated, that much was clear. There was a creeping sense of useless in the back of her mind that didn't settle well.

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the grey-blue couch cushion as if to calm herself but stopped short as a soft _fwap_ came from the kitchen.

Her eyes caught a pile of envelopes and packages on the floor then moved to the figure standing above them.

To her surprise, Beca was there.

She wore a fresh hospital gown and her normally brown and wavy hair was matted in some parts. Finally, there was a helmet made of tubes upon her head, colored wires snaking out at the sides.

But what caught the redhead's attention was her pleading expression and the panicky energy rolling off her in waves.

"Who's there?" Aubrey called, throwing a confused glance as Chloe walked towards the pile of letters.

"Beca," She whispered in relief or worry, she wasn't sure. She didn't realize Aubrey asked her a question, too caught up in the moment.

"No, don't…You - all of you need to stay safe." The brunette finally spoke and took a step back as the redhead tried to comfort her. Then she shook her head back and forth and for a moment it looked like she was in pain.

"Don't come for me."

The words hung in the air as the redhead flinched, and a gunshot played back.

Beca didn't seem to notice, panting heavily now, and closed her eyes. "I don't know what's going to happen, Take –." She cut off.

Regardless of the warning, a stroke of electricity violently ripped through her. Something that felt like it was tearing her body in two.

Her heart stopped, and her body seized as she toppled to the floor.

She didn't feel it. Everything blurred around her and all that was left was the non-stop agony coursing through her. She cried out, grunted and shook with each passing second until it stopped. She could vaguely feel something warm running down her nose.

"Chloe!" Aubrey yelled. She scrambled from her seat at the couch to where her friend fell. The redhead was panting heavily with blood streaming down her nose, pain as clear as day as she groaned.

She didn't hear Aubrey or feel herself being lifted off the ground. Instead she was in Beca's place with a wired helmet strapped to her head as an assistant in a white lab coat hovered above her holding two electric paddles. There were no thoughts, no feelings, just an instinct pushing her to resist when the man held the paddles to her chest.

Her body arched, the leather restraints cutting into her limbs as she thrashed violently. Everything hurt, and she barely registered the different shouts of pain filling the room.

Then as soon as it started it stopped, and it was like she could breathe again.

She lolled her head to the side, her whole body suddenly felt like it was on fire. Her heart pounded in her chest as she selfishly took large breaths of air. Chloe tried to prepare herself for the next one, but there wasn't enough time.

The other assistant held a tablet and in a dissatisfied manner shook his head, "Nothing. Try again."

In a matter of seconds, the same unforgiving pain coursed through her. She couldn't keep her eyes open as she shook uncontrollably. There was more blood streaming down her nose, some even pooling in the back of her mouth.

After what felt like minutes passed by, the pain disappeared.

Her body ached, and her lungs tried to catch up to her racing heart. She closed her eyes, afraid to see what the two men were going to do next, but instead of waiting for the next shock she succumbed to exhaustion.

The next time Chloe opened her eyes, she was back in the kitchen wrapped in Aubrey's arms. There was an expression of concern and fright, one that Chloe would have never thought she'd see on her friend's face.

"Chloe, are you okay? What was that?"

"That's what they're doing to Beca." She quietly mumbled, clutching onto Aubrey's top.

"They're hurting her Bree. We have to save her."

"We will Chloe. We will." Aubrey comforted her.

And in that moment, Chloe made her own resolve. As long as she still breathed she wasn't going to let Beca go without a fight.

They need answers fast. Damn the consequences.

* * *

To say that she was worried was an understatement.

After the rather shocking revelation earlier (it'd taken quite a bit to reassure her family she was okay) she decided to go for a walk. She did this when she was stressed. At one-point (and probably still) Stacie had every path at Barden memorized. Either early morning or late at night when parties would start to die down, the quiet would bring some clarity to her thoughts.

And most often than not, the answer she needed.

It was still light outside, the sun barely starting to set, when she mindlessly let her feet take the lead. She tuned out the conversation between a father and his son, of two teenage boys loudly disagreeing over a game console, and the church bell tower nearby. She simply walked.

Her mind was elsewhere. It was like a broken record, replaying the same part of the song over and over. She kept coming to the same two questions in descending order.

 _Where is Beca?_

 _How do we save her?_

The first problem was the where. Where did BPO have her locked up? Any building could house the small room where Beca was being kept. This is the starting point, once they find out where she is, and hopefully soon, they can enact a plan to save her.

The light turned red and a white stick figure popped up on the street across. Stacie continued onward.

Which leads to the second problem, the how. Once they have her location, how do they save her? They can't barge in and storm the place, completely unrealistic. They would most likely take a quieter approach; sneak in and carry her out without anyone noticing. They'd need more information to blend in without raising suspicion, but that would be their safest bet.

If they succeed, they can live their life to the fullest degree that blockers can give them. If they fail, they're trapped in BPO's headquarters and be at their mercy.

Stacie frowned. There is a lot of risk and precautions to consider and until Denise hacked her way in.

She scrunched her eyebrows together and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Too much to decide, too little information.

Her reflection stared back at her. She was near the outskirts of the city, facing a thrift store that mirrored the setting sun and orange streaks in the sky. There were some apartments and office buildings littered in this area too, but she never found herself here often enough to remember their names. A few people meandered by, none that Stacie concerned herself with. It was just her, the quiet, and beautiful sky.

She took a deep breath to admire the moment when a van drove past. One that looked oddly familiar. It appeared to be a company vehicle plastered in green paint and the name detailed in white next to a DNA Helix.

Stacie didn't have to guess which company.

However, this was unusual. They had an office in Chicago right in the heart of the city. So why was there a truck all the way out here?

With a curious nod of her head and a determined expression, she spun around and followed the van.

Luckily, it idled at a red light, letting her catch up. Once she was close enough, she saw the driver dressed in what looked to be a white hazmat suit and a matching black helmet. That was not what they normally wore when they dropped of shipments at her work. It meant something, but of what, the scientist couldn't be 100% sure.

The van took off once the light turned green, heading straight down the road. Stacie followed, briskly walking. Then she broke into a run once the van pulled into a narrow side street on the left a few blocks ahead and out of sight.

"Shit." She swore as she crossed the street when the van was out of sight. It appeared to be the entrance to a small business district, a business or two stood out on each side of the road before it curved to the right. There were cars parked on the side of the road and the accompanying parking lots, nonetheless the green painted van was nowhere to be seen.

It didn't come into view until she turned the corner. Immediately her vision was filled by a huge warehouse on the left, easily three stories tall and a football field long. There was a small parking lot across from it with a land strip filled with trees and bushes in front. If anything, it easily looked like a distribution warehouse. There were a chain link fence surrounding the gray colored building except for two areas. Stacie caught the back of the van passing through one of the unusually well-lit entrances with two men guarding it.

The scientist wisely hid behind a nearby bush as the men turned in her direction. Her heart beat quickened, she hoped they didn't see her.

"What did you do?" Cynthia popped out of thin air, crouching next to her, "What's going on?"

"I saw one of their trucks and followed it. They don't have an official office out here. It might help us." She kneeled to better conceal herself.

Cynthia nodded and poked her head atop the bush.

"You found something, that's for sure. This is dangerous, those guys have guns." She said when she ducked back down.

The tall brunette took a second glance to confirm. Not only did they have guns, they were also well-armored. Too well-armed for a distribution warehouse.

Cynthia sighed, "Stace, let's go. We don't even know if Beca is in there. Wait for Denise, she's almost done."

Stacie bit her lip. If they could just get inside, they could find out more of what they're up against. But Cynthia was right, it was dangerous to go any further.

Before she could answer, her phone rang.

Startled, Stacie fumbled with her phone, unlocking it and swiping on the decline symbol as fast as she could. Stacie shuffled it back into her pocket as she silenced it.

In turn, Cynthia looked back at the guards. She only spotted one where she last saw him, the other…where was the other one?

"…checking out a disturbance." The voice carried from a distance. The guard was slowly making his way towards their hiding spot.

"Shit," Cynthia muttered, kneeling back down and trying to make herself as small as possible. Stacie tried to do the same, curling in on herself, but the vibrating device in her pocket made it difficult to adjust.

"Stacie, why aren't you - wait what's going on?"

Cynthia and Stacie shushed the insistent, but confused redhead as the guard stepped closer. Chloe's eyes widened when the man's voice got louder with each step.

 _Crackle_ "Copy. Sounded like a phone. Approaching the area now."

She shuffled closer after meeting the two women's panicked gazes.

Then the heavy footfalls stopped right behind them. Stacie kept her head down, staring at the ground. She and the others held their breath. A bright light shone above them and onto a light red sedan facing the group.

The tip of one of his black boots landed underneath the bush, a few inches away from Stacie's hand and rustling against the small branches and leaves. The light wavered with it, gliding across the rest of the cars settled in the parking lot.

The boot shifted closer, this time they were mere centimeters from touching.

They were lucky it was getting darker by the second.

"Nothing's here. Someone probably left their phone on in their car. Returning to post." He spat.

Stacie let out a breath of relief as the guard turned around and marched back to the entrance.

"We should go. I don't want that guard to come back with his pal." Cynthia jabbed a thumb back to the main road.

Stacie nodded, she had enough excitement for one night, and if anything, she could come back later to check it out. She pushed herself to her feet to leave, but Chloe stopped her.

"No, we aren't leaving." The redhead stubbornly stated.

Cynthia was dumfounded, "They could kill us Red."

"You can leave if you want, I'm staying."

She faced Stacie, conviction in her eyes, and clasped her hands as if she was her lifeline, "Stacie please. Beca is fighting, she is protecting us. And she's running out of time the longer we wait. The answer might be in there or it might not, but I'm willing to take that chance."

This was a new side of the redheaded woman she hadn't seen before. The same optimistic woman she's come to know, and trust couldn't hide the vulnerability in her voice.

"Please."

Stacie couldn't imagine how it must feel to lose her other half. What Chloe and Beca have is something else, an intense connection that's stronger than anything she has with the others or Aubrey.

"Okay." She answered and curled her hands around Chloe's, "But we are leaving as soon as there is trouble."

Chloe nodded and grinned. "Deal."

"You're crazy, but you're onto something." Cynthia added with a shake of her head and a small grin of her own. "So how do we get in?"

Chloe hummed, "sneak in? I haven't thought that far ahead, has anyone done this before?"

The two met her sheepish look and shook their heads.

A voice piped up next to them, "I have."

Kneeling next to them was Flo Fuentes.

Shortly after appearing, Flo had successfully snuck them into the warehouse.

She had crept along the side of the fence, staying clear of any sources of light, first. Then she gracefully flipped past the guard's sight. Luck seemed to be on their side (and hopefully for the rest of the night) and they followed an unsuspecting employee into the building through a side door they hadn't seen earlier.

"And here we are girls." Flo finished, closing the door behind them once the scientist was out of sight.

"Great job Flo, now we just need to see what's here." Chloe continued, already reaching out to open one of the doors closest to them.

"How'd you do that?" Cynthia asked in interest while Stacie trailed after the determined woman.

Flo shrugged, "I helped my brother escape a flock of chickens in the henhouse a few times. Oh, and there was the one time when some men hired my brother and I to sneak into a mansion."

"Okay." She slowly drew out, unsure how to respond.

In the meantime, Chloe and Stacie looked high and low for anything that may help them. They didn't find much at first as they crept through the off-white colored halls. When they came to a two-way wall, they poked their head out to watch for any employees or guards who might walk past.

It was eerie as they crept through the surprisingly clean and bright halls. It was even cleaner than a few hospitals Stacie's been to, but despite the sanitized environment, Stacie couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched, sending wary glances behind her every few minutes.

Still, they explored.

In their search they noticed an elevator and found out exactly how big this building actually was. There were 7 floors and for what felt like an hour they were still hadn't covered the entire floor they were currently on.

More went on here than hunting down sensates and genetic research it seemed.

They finally came across something in one of the research labs. It looked empty besides a few papers and bottles scattered around the room. They chalked it up to luck that no one spotted them yet, even the few people milling around with clipboards in their hand or pushing a cart full of supplies in the hallways.

Stacie skimmed through a few research reports, trying to gather more information about what BPO does while the others searched the room for any more clues.

Thus far, the research reports started out the same. The individual, identified by a few letters and numbers, would be subject to acute pain and the researchers would then study the highlighted brain activity with an external factor. What they found was linked to the subject's cluster and how to find them.

These reports were only a month old and it only concerned her more as she read, but there was a sense of relief knowing Beca wasn't one of their documented science experiments yet.

It matched what Gail told them, but the next part was harder to swallow. There was a surgery, that was practically lobotomization and it seemed there was a low success rate.

 _Subject CH-530 expired during surgery because of improper technique._

 _Subject CL-872 successfully survived surgery and complacent. Currently sedated and under supervision._

 _Subject CO-619 resisted surgery and forcibly expired due to behavioral factors._

No matter how many times she read it, it did little to quell the growing worry in the pit of her stomach. These people knew what they were doing, knew these were real people and yet they treated them like a disposable science experiment. It was inhumane. If they weren't able to save her, Beca will be just another statistic in their records.

"Have you found anything?" Cynthia called from the back of the room, "All I have are chemicals that I don't know how to say."

"I don't have anything either," Flo shook her head, standing next to a stack of cardboard boxes, the tops open.

"Stacie?" Chloe inquired.

The tall brunette paused. "I found something, but you're not going to like it. There's a surgery every subject goes through. It's not always successful."

She pursed her lips and met their gazes.

"You mean, she might not..?" Flo managed to make out. Stacie wished she could say it wasn't a possibility, that Beca could die, but she couldn't.

"Ay, this is bad."

Chloe bit her lip, hard enough the scientist thought she going to break the skin.

"That won't happen, we won't let that happen." She repeated, like a mantra. They were going to save her. That's all she needed to tell herself.

The others nodded, not quite sure how to take her response, but before they could discuss further the door to the lab creaked open.

Stacie panicked, eyes flicking over anything that may help them. Flo pointed at a lab coat lain forgotten on a chair. Cynthia tossed it to Stacie who shucked it on without a second thought.

The door creaked open, revealing a dark-haired man with glasses in a lab coat of his own. He was holding a cardboard box overflowing with what looked like more research reports. If Stacie wasn't a nervous wreck, then she would have felt even more sick.

"A little help please?" He squeaked out as one end of the box slipped as he tried to keep the door open.

Awkwardly, the tall brunette nodded and took the lower end. Between the both of them, they maneuvered it inside the lab and nestled tight against the others.

"Thanks, this is the last one the Doc told me to grab. I should -" The young man swiped his brow and stopped.

When he looked up, his face morphed into shock. "It's you."

"Uh -" Stacie took a step back, her nerves building up. Did he know her? Did he know that she doesn't work here?

Cynthia, Flo, and Chloe eyes darted between him and Stacie, sizing him up at the same time. If things went south, they could get past him and make a break for it. He wasn't big, rather he was an average guy with a slim frame.

"It's you." He repeated, rushed this time as he stood up and pointed at her.

Stacie didn't answer. She eyed the exit, ready to bolt at any moment's notice.

Then before she could make up her mind, he said in a hushed whispered, "Are you crazy? You can't just sneak in here, you're going to get both of us killed."

"What?"

Stacie and her group echoed in disbelief.

"We met months ago. At the Bean, remember?"

Among the confused glances, Stacie recalled that day. Her sunglasses dropped, and she lost her family. She was looking through the crowd for them like a madwoman.

"Oh," she sluggishly nodded, still uncertain what he meant.

He huffed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I'm like you and you need to leave."

Stacie paused, even more confused at his rushed response. Her mouth moved as if she was speaking, but no sound came out. The others, well to be honest, they were in the same state too.

There was a sigh this time, "I'll explain later, come on."

He took her hand in his and pulled. She didn't know who he was, if he was telling the truth, she let herself be pulled into the hallway.

He walked with purpose, fast yet slow enough to not pique suspicions. Stacie, on the other hand, picked up her pace, eventually matching his stride. There were definitely questions on her mind, but she waited until they were out of this ominous facility.

They walked and turned corners on an imaginary path that the young man only knew. There silent journey stopped once they found themselves in what must be one of their drop off areas with a small parking garage. It was quiet, their steps echoed throughout the room. Furthermore, there were multiple green vans just like the one Stacie spotted on the street, settled in a few of the rows.

"This one," he pointed towards one of them, "let me get the keys."

He rushed off to the van, leaving the others behind.

"No, we can't leave."

Cynthia and Flo shared a glance at the defiant woman, this was not a part of the plan. None of it was. They didn't know what to do, and instead the tall brunette made a decision. She turned towards the redhead who stayed behind.

"Chloe," she softly called.

"Stace, we can't leave yet. We still have to find Beca." Chloe defended as she backed up closer to the door and took Stacie's body with her.

It hurt to see Chloe like this, to hear the desperation in her voice, to know that she was holding onto a few strings of hope. That she might risk everything, even her own life, to save Beca.

"We will save her, but the longer we stay here the longer we are in danger and who's going to save her if we get caught? I have a feeling this guy is going to help." Stacie comforted. She offered her hand, inching closer before finally waiting for the redhead to take it.

The bright blue eyes shot to the side for a moment.

"Trust me."

The redhead looked back from the door, to Stacie, and finally to the van. Then she took Stacie's hand.

"Okay."

"Let's go!" The man yelled from the now rumbling van.

Once they made it out of the garage and past the guards, did they finally get some answers.

They parked far away, closer to the heart of the city now, when the man named Liam told his story.

"I know what you're thinking. Why am I working for them? It's a cover. We - my cluster – heard a rumor."

Everyone sat in the back of the van, the doors closed and a tarped open space with seats on each side and an empty gurney in the middle. It wasn't comfortable, but it was better than anywhere else right now.

He shrugged, "I've never seen my cluster like that before. They were terrified."

He slumped against the tarped, but padded wall. He had a far-off stare, one that was reminiscent of a man who stared down the bottom of a beer glass.

"What do you mean?"

If he would have had a drink in his hand, Stacie could imagine him taking a big swig of it. Whatever Liam knew, he was afraid of it.

"One of them heard that something was going to happen, something big. I got on board with BPO right as they started rolling this out."

Liam paused for a moment.

"Did you read the reports? All of them?" He continued, and added as Stacie nodded, "They're building an army of us. Disposable people they can control and do their bidding without any resistance. And the man in charge of it all is Whispers."

The drink would have landed on the counter completely empty.

The group of girls went quiet. It definitely wasn't what they were expecting.

"What can we do?" Cynthia asked in place of her friends.

There was a humorless laugh, "Nothing. You'd have to take out him and even the men above him, and no one knows who they are. It's impossible,"

The more they learned about BPO, the more they learned how powerful they really are. Ones you can't fight by yourselves.

"What about Beca?" Chloe asked, "one of ours, she was captured a few days ago. Would she become one of them?

He shook his head back and forth, "If they have her, she's done for. Just give up now."

It was like the temperature in the room dropped. Instead of curiosity, narrowed eyes and frowns covered everyone's expressions.

Stacie squared her shoulders, and in a voice her mother would have been proud of said, "We are not going to let that happen. We will save her, and you are going to help us."

Liam only responded with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

They were in Chicago.

Well, particularly in the airport waiting for their luggage.

Stacie surprised everyone and convinced Liam to help them. At first, he doubted it, bringing up every counter-argument he could find, yet in the end it fell flat. He was the missing piece of the puzzle and soon after Denise finally hacked into their systems.

They found her.

Beca was in Chicago. In the same warehouse the three found themselves exploring. She was on one of the upper floors, which Liam confirmed. He was able to be sneak in under the pretense he was refilling the sedatives and blockers and subtly reduce how many sedatives she was given.

Chloe loved the progress, but she hated the waiting and the blockers. The next day, BPO was back at it and the pain unexpectedly ripped through them while they went about their normal lives. Somehow it hurt more each time. To protect themselves, Stacie sent them her custom-made blockers. It would protect them from BPO's shocking attempts to find them.

But she never thought she'd stop hearing voices in her head.

After she took her first blocker, she panicked. She couldn't feel anyone, couldn't reach out to them. It felt extremely uncomfortable. There was a wall of anxiety building as the days passed that she couldn't get rid of and even if everyone kept in touch with text messages and calls, it didn't quell the overwhelming feeling.

Aubrey wasn't as visibly affected as Chloe, but she had her moments. Chloe would see her best friend about to say something, like "What did Amy do this time?" "Don't say it. You and Beca have to wait until I leave the apartment.", but she never did. Instead, she would awkwardly pause and return to her task in front of her.

She reminded herself that it was temporary until they got Beca back.

Eventually Stacie called and informed everyone that they have everything figured out and with the help of Denise and Lilly, who loudly (surprisingly audible) said she had something that would help. That they can save their favorite sarcastic and stubborn porcupine.

Everyone booked their flights that second.

Now, Chloe and Aubrey waited for their luggage in the airport.

"Chloe? Aubrey?" They heard from behind them.

Chloe couldn't stop a smile from spreading on her face, "Cynthia, Denise! I've missed you." A rush of relief washed over her as they hugged. They were here, they were safe.

"Hey Red, Aubrey! I'm almost forgot what you looked like." Cynthia joked and Denise chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting the voices in her head. I feel like I know you already."

Aubrey laughed too, "I know what you mean."

Chloe grinned. Aubrey knew them quite well, especially Beca. She was able to tell who Chloe was talking to within seconds. To be fair, most of the time it was Beca. Nonetheless she knew them.

"Is Lilly with you?" Aubrey continued, "She said she lived in California. Did she catch the same flight?"

Cynthia spoke this time and nodded, "Yeah she's right behind us."

Behind them, the four saw the thin Asian woman sitting atop a large suitcase twice her size with a slightly smaller suitcase right next to it. The suitcases looked easily 50 pounds each and the woman had somehow managed to carry both without breaking a sweat.

"Hi," She mumbled in her typical fashion with a smile and wave.

"Hi," Aubrey offered back, slightly taken back. Chloe waved back with a smile though.

"Oh my aca-gee this is actually happening."

Everyone turned to see the jingle writer quicken her pace, her suitcase rolling behind her, as she got closer.

Cheers and conversation continued, until they finally got their luggage when a loud shout echoed in the lobby.

"I'm here aca-bitches!"

Heads snapped to the lobby, and there was Fat Amy walking out with men in valet jackets carrying her suitcases. It was quite a Fat Amy entrance to be honest, and no one was surprised. It also appeared that she and Flo flew together. Flo was walking in sync with the blonde, her suitcase carried by one of the other men, and a satisfied smirk on her face.

"It's Amy and Flo!" Emily jumped with excitement and everyone couldn't help the smiles widening on their face.

Everyone was back together, they just had to meet up with Stacie at the drop off area.

It was like a big reunion.

Except for one.

But they were going to change that soon.

* * *

Chloe couldn't sleep.

Unease snuck up on her in the middle of the night and try as she might, she couldn't rest. Instead she laid in her bed staring at the clock. The sound of Amy's snores was loud enough to hear through the thin walls. Somehow Aubrey slept right through it. How she could with that racket next door, Chloe would never know.

But they were in Chicago, practically a stone's throw away from BPO - from Beca. They were so close.

She bit her lip, eyes shifting to the city outside. The sheets fluttered to the other side as she got up and made her way to the balcony. Silence enveloped her as she stepped outside. The city lit up the night, building and street lights surpassing the stars in the black sky above.

Then amidst the stillness she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and reached out for that familiar feeling, the one that was once bright but now clouded over in a dull haze.

It was faint, due to the sedatives, but she could sense it was stronger tonight than it's been since Beca's capture. She'll have to thank Liam after this is over. She dug deeper, chasing the connection that became second nature to her.

A beat later she found it.

She stood in a medium sized room with tables topped with medical instruments, wires and other devices that Chloe didn't know the name of, surrounding the seat Beca was strapped down to.

The room reminded her of Mitch's last stand.

 _Did he kill himself in this room?_

She shivered at the thought.

Then the image of Beca with a gun to her head flashed past.

 _No, they were going to save her,_ she reminded herself. She shook her head back and forth until the thought slipped away with it and focused on the bounded woman.

She appeared to be sleeping, her chest rising and falling slowly with closed eyes. There were bags under her eyes, old trails of sweat from her hair line, blood down her nose, mouth, and neck until it reached the gown she wore. If it was possible she was paler than normal. Chloe couldn't imagine all the pain she's gone through.

The _beep-beep_ of the heart rate monitor kept ticking away.

One of her hands traced a path down her left arm, picking over the tube and needle in the crook of her elbow, the bandage covering part of the cursive words tattooed on her forearm, and the tight leather strap until she found the other woman's own hand – colder than what she remembered – and clasped it tight.

The brunette mumbled something in her sleep.

"We're here, we're here Beca." She smoothed a hand over the fatigued woman's face, wanting to clean up the blood marring her features. Her fingers brushed over the loose hairs poking every which way.

"Just hold on a little longer, please." She placed a kiss on her forehead. Tears were threatening to spill over as her heart ached at the sight.

Then she felt the slightest hint of pressure on her hand and the flutter of eyelids to reveal a sliver of storm blue that missed their shine.

Chloe smiled at the sight despite everything around them.

"Ch-," Was the sluggish response before Chloe stopped her.

"Don't, you need to rest."

Drowsy eyes blearily gazed up, registering the words.

"We're going to get you out of here."

She shook her head, with more energy than what she looked to possess.

"Yes, we will. I won't let them have you without a fight." Chloe promised. For a moment it reminded her of the older times, of the bickering she's admittedly missed, but the noises from the equipment around them and the bloodied gown reminded her otherwise.

"Remember what I said that night I flew to New York?" She continued, instead of watching Beca shake her head again. The other woman simply squeezed her hand in response. Chloe could already picture what she would say ("Course I do, Beale." in the brunette's teasing tone, "But tell me anyway.") and smiled as the memory surfaced.

 _They laid in Beca's bed, sheets resting against their bare skin and the sun peeking through the curtains when Beca wistfully whispered that they should leave everyone behind, fly somewhere and stay there forever. "I really love what we normally have, I really do," she paused and bit her lip, "but I want to be here with you in person, like right now. I want to have this and our normal stuff all the time."_

 _Chloe chuckled, her red hair splayed out on the pillow. Then she met the clear and curious storm blue eyes she loves and softly kissed her on the lips, brushed through her dark brown hair, and whispered in a loving tone, "We will Becs. Nothing can keep us apart"_

"I promise Becs, we will be together," She repeated as she embraced her hand, to hold onto hope that everything was going to be okay. To hold onto the one person she loves more than anything else.

"I love you," the redhead whispered, placing a kiss over her lips as a tear rolled down her cheek. She felt the brunette weakly return it before letting go of her hand. Then her eyes briefly fluttered shut for a moment, a clear sign that the connection wasn't going to hold for much longer.

Chloe caught the remnants of a "I love you" before Beca succumbed to sleep once more, which left her alone on the hotel balcony with Amy's snores and the city lights for company.


	7. LILLY - 7

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters and elements from the Pitch Perfect movie series and Sense8 by the Wachowskis and Straczynski. This is meant for entertainment, not part of either source's respective narrative. I don't own any of it nor intend any copyright infringement or profit from this. Also, I don't own any of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

AN:

And here is the second update!

I apologize for how long this took. I was going to post it the same day, but I got sick and hit my head snowboarding (all in a day) that I wrestled with for a couple of weeks. I also wanted to revise a few scenes in here because y'all have been super patient with me and you deserve it.

So besides life, I aim to get the next one posted as soon as I have it done (I don't have a timeframe yet).

Thank you for your reviews, follows, and kudos, it means a lot. This chapter will answer some the speculations and questions you have, not all but some (good ones by the way!).

Now without further ado, to the rescue!

And hope you had a happy holiday and New Year!

* * *

LILLY – 7

It was quiet.

Beca could hear a series of soft beats from a monitor in the room registering her vitals. The leather straps around her ankles and wrists would squeak when she shifted every now and then. There was even an irritating humming noise coming from one of the lights in the room. Hints of blood mixed with the stale smell of chemicals made her nauseous.

But it was nothing compared to the silence in her head.

It felt strange hearing her own thoughts again. Usually there'd be someone else's ramblings or feelings bouncing around like Stacie's or Emily's excitement. She always knew when Chloe helped a new animal at the clinic. A wave of happiness would bombard her being and every time Beca would grin and roll her eyes.

But now, as she stared at the ceiling, it was just her.

And it left her feeling more alone than she's ever felt in her entire life.

She grew up with a different version of loneliness. The one where she relied on herself and kept people at arm's length. It was apparent by her lack of friends and how she saw her Dad less as she got older and he met Sheila while her mom put all her energy into work after the divorce.

College was no different, except for a few friends like Jesse that taught her a thing or two.

She didn't have to get used to living alone when she moved to New York because nothing changed.

Until the same redhead who made her sing Miley Cyrus barged into her shower.

She didn't think everything could change so suddenly, that she couldn't imagine a day when Amy wouldn't tell her stories of jelly wrestling during one of her meetings or have Stacie recite all the scientific ingredients of Advil when she goes to the pharmacy. It wouldn't even feel right making a mix without Lilly's tinkering in the background. That now she had a group of people she felt like she belonged too and could come home to, figuratively speaking.

Except this time, the unsympathetic feeling that washed over her had a different touch. Whereas her loneliness growing up was by choice, this was forced. It felt like she was trapped in a pitch-black room and no matter how far she searched and stumbled in the dark, there was no way out.

The lack of timekeeping didn't help the matter.

There were no windows, no clock in this cold, lifeless room to indicate how much time has passed. She's guessed that's it's been maybe a few days now? All she knew was the routine they set for her. They've kept her on sedatives most of the time, resting until some assistants calmly marched in and injected a drug that would leave her body vulnerable to pain.

She instinctively tensed up at the thought of it, and the straps rubbed against her already raw skin. The sounds of a metal door swinging open and close with a loud _clank_ and the scuff of plastic wheels set her on edge every time.

She remembered when she woke up in the room she calls her prison.

 _First, she panicked, overwhelmed by her last waking memory of BPO and Luisa. She took in her new surroundings, sounds, and finally the two men in lab coats hovering over her._

" _She's awake." The one to her right calmly said as he flicked a finger against a syringe full of an amber-colored liquid._

" _Perfect. We won't have to waste any time."_

" _Where's the doctor? Is he going to be here?" Both didn't acknowledge the frantic storm blue eyes bouncing between them._

 _She didn't notice it at first, but there was tightness around her head and from what she could tell it was a web of wires and tubes. It didn't hurt, but it only made her more nervous. Then she decided to warn Chloe and the others to take the blockers – to forget about her and remain safe._

 _The brunette fixated on Chloe, it was easy, the redhead was always the first thing on her mind. She popped into the kitchen, accidently knocking the mail off the counter._

 _Chloe was there and staring straight at her, but whether it was in concern or surprise, she wasn't sure. It warmed her heart, being around Chloe that is and she almost smiled at the sight, and solidified her resolve. She won't lose any of them – Chloe, Amy, Stacie, Flo, Lilly, and Emily – to BPO._

 _It's only unfortunate she didn't finish her message._

" _He's at another facility. He'll be here later. Right now, he wants us to test his modifications." The other finally answered. He picked up two paddles, ones that Beca registered as a defibrillator._

" _Ready." The assistant said, nodding to the other one who still held the syringe._

 _Then he leaned over and pressed the syringe into her neck. There was a pinch, and she flinched as the man injected the rest of the liquid out of the plastic case._

 _Suddenly her veins were on fire and it became hard to breathe. Breaths came out fast and hard as her eyes watched the paddles connect with her chest._

 _Then there was pain._

 _A merciless pain that Beca's never experienced before._

 _Her body shook with each cycle, the straps preventing her from escaping as she bounced against the chair. She swore her heart stopped. Shouts of pain and groans echoed in the room as the current continued for what felt like minutes._

 _Then it ceased, and she fell back against the cushioned chair with a thud. Warm blood pooled in the back of her mouth and she felt some running down her nose. She greedily took in air, trying to calm her racing heart. A drop of sweat rolled down from her hairline._

 _The assistant who injected the chemical shook his head as he scribbled some notes on a tablet, "Nothing. Try again."_

Beca couldn't prepare herself for what came next.

There was only one shred of hope that she latched onto like a vice. Hours, maybe days of her time here, and Chloe and others haven't visited, nor could she feel them on the edges of her mind. Maybe they got her message.

Maybe Stacie finished the blockers, and everyone was safe.

That could be why she re-experiences memories instead.

Beca expects – _knows -_ she's going to die here. What else can she do? She's restrained, sedated, and watched 24/7. She'd be lucky to get out of the restraints, and even luckier if she had the energy to escape without being seen.

Or end it like Mitch did.

As she lays here, the noises in the room becoming dull, she couldn't escape her deepest fears.

Afraid of succumbing to the darkness and not waking up, leaving the people she loves behind.

But most of all, terrified of leading them to her same fate.

She sees them in her off-and-on dreams and memories.

They start out light-hearted and morph into fear and helplessness. The ones she dreads the most are when BPO captures her family and friends. She sees men in white latex suits knocking down doors and pulling an unconscious body through the threshold. Sometimes its Emily, Amy, or even Chloe. They'd always end with a heavy shut of the door and a scream before everything goes black.

She's scared of the fact that it's only a matter of time before the clock hands stop ticking - for herself and them - and she won't know when.

There's one good thing about her situation, if you can call it that. It was more like, "it could be worse". At least Whispers wasn't here, or else things could be worse, _much_ worse. It meant Chloe, Amy, Stacie, Flo and the others were safe – for now.

In the time she's been pondering, her gaze never strayed from the small air pocket in the smooth grey colored ceiling.

Nothing changed. Not the beeping of the monitor, the squeaks of the leather, and even the irritating humming noise. The smell of her own blood made her sick. Some of it dripped from one of the cuts on her arm. There were most likely red speckles that dribbled off her face at some point that stained the ground too.

She drifted off, eyes traveling over the metallic tables and colorless room as weariness seeped into her bones.

Then a familiar vanilla scent hit her senses, one that sparked a recent, and dreaded, recollection.

"You are still alive? Feisty mouse is right."

Sharp blue eyes made their own trip around the brunette's confines before finally landing on hers. She tried to glare back with all the energy she had left.

"Not many of us survive long here, and yet you live." The tall blonde inspected the wounds littering her body. Beca felt a hand ghost over her right arm, from the crook of her elbow to her wrist.

 _Why can't she leave me alone?_

Her storm blue eyes watched the German carefully as her long fingers pricked at a fresh bandage and finally paused at the old blood painting her skin. Turns out, a scalpel was just as effective as a defibrillator and the stinging cuts lasted longer than any bodily shock did. She licked her thumb and with too much pressure, crudely wiped the red fluid off.

"Ugh!" Beca groaned and tried to pull away to no avail, flinching as the woman pressed harder on her tender wound.

"I think I spoke too soon. Don't cry, it only makes eyes puffy," She taunted, patting her check carelessly.

"Do you regret your decision yet?" The blonde finally pulled back and crossed her arms when the brunette didn't react.

Beca chose not to answer and threw the most defiant glare she could muster. Her blood boiled as the woman didn't seem to care.

"I see," she said, calmly stepping closer into the light. She was still as tall and intimidating as the moment they met.

A rush of air and hinges creaking turned their attention to a mumbling figure pushing a cart full of supplies entering the room. The young man was a new piece in her schedule. She only noticed it recently during one of the few waking moments she had. Just on time, he peered through his glasses as he carefully reset the drugs flowing through her veins.

Undeterred by the interruption, Luisa whispered into her ear, "The Cannibal is coming, and he will break you. He always does."

The heart rate monitor sped up, the beats fast and wild.

The man didn't notice, finally putting the items back on the cart. One thing she knew in her defined routine here was that their drugs acted fast and this time she was grateful for it.

Combined with her weariness and the sedative, her eyelids fluttered open and close. Her thumping heart slowed. Luisa's figure blurred as a result and she barely heard the door shutting.

The darkness consumed her, and Luisa's last words drifted off along with her consciousness.

"Everything must come to an end, even for you and your cluster."

* * *

A squeaking sound brought her back from the ocean of unconsciousness. It grated on her ears.

Everything was the same. The machines still emitted whirs and beeps, the straps were still as scratchy, and the light still hummed. Almost everything.

Instead of the three assistants she's come to know, in their place was one man sitting on a stool.

It squeaked once more as he turned to the table next to him. The one Beca knew laid the source of her wounds. And based on the tightness around her head, she was wearing the helmet again.

From her viewpoint, he was an older gentleman, white hair and a full well-kept beard and wore a clean white shirt and dark blue tie. It sparked a memory of her own – and one of Stacie's. Stacie once gave this man, Mr. Brandt, a tour of her work.

Then it clicked. Whispers, Cannibal, Mr. Brandt, the man hovering over in New York were all the same.

She clenched her fists and peered up anxiously when he finally noticed her awake. She couldn't turn away, petrified with fear as her own eyes met a faded blue through wire-framed glasses.

"Hello Ms. Mitchell. It's a pleasure to meet you." He casually said, no malice evident in the kind sounding greeting. The fear spread through her body like wild fire as he pulled the table closer. The plastic wheels nosily rolled across the floor. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"You know who I am. Kommissar must have told you. She never plays well with others." He tutted as the heart rate monitor caught up. He handled a syringe in a gloved hand.

"But we do have an understanding and she follows through each and every time." Whispers wore a smug smirk and had a predatory glint in his eyes.

She was speechless, unprepared as the worst had come.

The familiar heat dancing across her skin and what felt like her lungs constricting started as the liquid followed its well-worn path. In the meantime, she tried to put up every mental block she could think of.

He spun a dial on the defibrillator farther than what she's seen and picked up the silver paddles.

"Let's not waste time. I want to know who else is in that head of yours."

With a wicked smile, they connected with her chest.

It was worse than any of the other times put together.

Then he pulled away and she fell against the chair, panting heavier than before. Her head lolled to the side and he leaned over, his eyes drilling into hers. The taste of copper in her mouth was strong.

"What's the first thing you think of?"

Any mental blocks she put up shattered to pieces and her thoughts surfaced without resistance as they usually did.

 _Chloe…_

But she couldn't reach Chloe. It was like she was never there. Instead, a memory bubbled up again. A memory that she failed to stop.

" _I said no Chloe." Beca firmly stated, snowflakes gathering on her thick, black coat and beanie._

 _The other woman challenged, a puff of air visible in the winter temperature. "Why? We spent Thanksgiving with my family, why can't we spend Christmas with yours?"_

 _Regardless of their argument, they walked hand in hand._

 _Beca exhaled, still staring down the walkway they decided to traverse for an evening walk._

 _The pristine white snow, decorative lights and ribbons adorning the trees only meant it was a prime December night in New York._

 _Christmas was everywhere. Every business, billboard, and street were decked out in evergreen trees, bright colored or white lights, and decorations._

 _Central park was just as festive and drew tourists and residents alike._

 _The brunette didn't really celebrate the holidays, but so far this year was already different._

" _Because my family isn't like yours. It won't turn out how you think it will."_

 _The redhead turned to look at the music producer, brows furrowed, "What is that supposed to mean?"_

 _The brunette didn't talk about her immediate family much and if it wasn't for the fact that Chloe had taken classes with her Dad, professor Mitchell, she wouldn't have ever tied the kind professor to his sarcastic daughter._

 _The snow crunched under their boots and no matter how many layers Beca wore she couldn't keep herself warm. The producer hung her head, staring at the snow with a conflicted expression._

" _I don't care that your family is different from mine, I'm not expecting that. Why does that matter?" The redhead argued._

 _Then Beca snapped._

" _Because there's a reason I moved out here with just my Dad's help okay?! Happy now?"_

 _They stood in the middle of the walkway, a few inches apart. The brunette didn't notice she let go of Chloe's hand, too caught up in her emotions._

 _While one's chest heaved up and down the other remained still, as resolute as the glare she received._

" _If that's how you are going to act, I think I'll spend Christmas with my family by myself."_

 _Then Chloe disappeared from sight, leaving Beca alone in Central Park._

" _What's got their panties in a bunch?" Amy asked Stacie when the Australian visited the scientist._

 _Both noticed that the couple of the group weren't acting as couple-ly as before. Once when Amy went to ask Chloe a question about dying her hair, Beca wasn't there. Beca wasn't much help either, she hid in her covers when the performer stopped by her apartment. And now Chloe was particularly more demanding and Beca was brooding more than what was healthy for a person._

 _And to be honest, it was getting on everyone's nerves._

" _Chloe wants to meet Beca's family, but she doesn't want her too."_

 _Amy nodded, "This is almost as bad the one they had over who was the best singer."_

" _Beyonce is the best, that is a fact," Stacie said, thumbing through a stack of papers before putting it down. "Chloe's been visiting me a lot recently though. It's starting to worry me."_

" _Hmmm." Amy hummed in thought. Stacie raised an eyebrow and shifted her chair closer._

" _What are you thinking about?"_

" _Nothing. Nope, nothing at all. Thanks for information, bye."_

 _Stacie sighed and shook her head as the Australian disappeared in a hurry._

" _Wake up Sawshank!"_

 _Beca groaned as Amy drew open her curtains and the light flooded in._

" _I'm sleeping, go away." She turned to face the wall, ignoring the fact that Amy was physically in her apartment right now._

" _It's 3 in the afternoon. Don't make me come over there." Beca sighed, knowing she would do it._

 _She grunted as she pulled the covers off her and her eyes adjusted to the light._

" _How'd you get in here anyway?"_

" _Jesse."_

 _She should have taken that key back._

" _What do you want Amy?" She finally asked._

 _The woman in question faced her, "You need to talk to Chloe."_

" _What?" Beca balked._

" _I don't want you guys to fight, you're Beca and Chloe. Together you're Bhloe."_

 _The brunette stubbornly shook her head, "I'm not doing that. She doesn't know what they're like."_

 _The bed dipped as Amy sat next to her, "You guys have to talk about it and I'm not leaving here until you do it."_

 _Not an hour later and Beca appeared, still in her pajamas, at Chloe's work._

" _Chlo..?" She called, fiddling with her hands as she waited for the redhead to turn around from a cabinet full of vaccines._

" _Beca?" She spun around, "What are you doing here?"_

 _There was an icy tone in her voice._

" _I wanted to talk. To apologize."_

 _The vet crossed her arms and gestured for her to continue. Nervous, Beca licked her lips and hung her head before meeting her eyes._

" _I should have told you instead of pushing you away and I'm sorry. I've never felt so welcome and loved like I did when I met your family and I was afraid what would happen if you met mine."_

 _When Chloe didn't say anything, she followed up._

" _Okay, so my mom doesn't like the holidays. She did it for me when I stayed with her. Then my dad and stepmom celebrate with Sheila's side for Christmas. After a while holidays and family didn't feel like they did when I was younger."_

 _Beca shuffled her feet._

" _But that changed this year when I met you, Amy, and everyone. And now you're all like family to me."_

 _Chloe's expression softened and took a step forward._

" _Um so what I am saying is that I know I'm a pain in the ass and I'm sorry. We can-"_

 _Then before she could stop to think what just happened, Chloe interrupted her._

" _Beca?"_

" _go to my dad's…" She trailed off, eyes flicking to the redhead._

 _The redhead was smirking, "I'd love to meet your dad and his family. And your mom if you want me too. I'm not going to judge you based on your family because I love you for you."_

 _Then she planted a quick kiss on the cheek and walked past the pajama-clad producer, who was grinning goofily, and said, "Plus, I think Amy wanted to meet your brother."_

"Tell me what you're thinking."

A chilling voice broke her reprieve and she suddenly remembered where she was.

 _Did he see the memory?_

"Where are they?" He held the paddles in one hand, looking down at her in suspicion as she realized he didn't experience her was relived, so relived she could have laughed out loud. If they were taking blockers, he couldn't find them!

A surge of protectiveness rushed through the brunette. She shook her head with a burst of energy, "Like I'd tell you."

He narrowed his eyes and leaned away. She hadn't spoken much in her time here, it didn't surprise him, but it did surprise herself.

"You will in time, Ms. Mitchell I promise you that. Now let's try again."

The predatory smile returned and so did the defibrillator.

* * *

This was the point of no return.

Whispers was crueler, harder than she could have imagined. He didn't let her rest until he left with a frustrated tone and Beca lay there bloodied and unconscious.

Every time he met her eyes and asked about her first thought, to know who else was in her head, nothing would happen. It felt like the people she could once talk to were gone, like they were never in her head to begin with.

As lonely as it was, it did stop Whispers. However, she was bombarded with more memories than before, more vivid and lucid moments, and now they've leaked into her dreams.

They teased her, lulled her into a false sensation of safety. Then she would be violently pulled back into the cold reality of four cold and unfeeling concrete walls.

There was one with Chloe in it and it wasn't like the others.

Everything was a blur when she first cracked her eyes open, adjusting to the harsh light, but what woke her was what felt like someone was holding her hand. The skin was soft, and it radiated warmth like none other, it reminded her of someone. Then the fuzzy figure to her side came into view and she finally recognized who was leaning over her.

It was Chloe and as Beca took in the rest of the sights and sounds, she realized she was still trapped. It was one of those dreams, the ones that she thought were just her subconscious reminding her of her promise. Dream Chloe rubbed a thumb over her hand and used another to smooth a few wild hairs sticking up, softly smiling.

But no matter if it was a dream or not, it somehow washed over the growing doubts.

But what caught her attention was that the woman was on the verge of crying. Tears were threatening to spill out of her bright blue eyes. All Beca wanted to do was to stop the tears, to wipe them away and make her smile again, but she couldn't reach her. It was like she was miles away.

Then the redhead said something about saving her and fear instantly gripped her heart. She wouldn't let Chloe be within five-hundred miles from this hell-hole. A thousand even! That's how she knew this was a dream.

No one was coming for her because she told them not to.

They'd be risking their own families, friends, and livelihood if they did and she wouldn't let them do that for her.

Saving her was not worth the risk they put themselves in.

Dream Chloe was insistent though and reminded her of a promise. One that Beca knew like the back of her hand. When she started to slip into a new dream, there was a hint of a kiss on her lips and for a fraction of a second, it felt like Chloe was actually here.

She didn't get much time to think further of it before she returned to her usual routine.

* * *

Adrenaline was coursing through her.

And probably Amy too.

They were sneaking into an armed secret research facility after all.

The two had managed to follow the plan perfectly so far. Stacie and Lilly were keeping a lookout on their planned exit while Denise, Cynthia, and Flo watched the cameras nearby to let them know if any guards cross their path.

"Down this hall." Chloe said, directing Amy with her who was pushing a gurney along. They both wore white hazmat suits with the matching black helmet courtesy of Liam. Only he was surprised by how helpful he actually was. Not only did he smuggle one of their vans but also procured the BPO attire, the path to Beca, and all the information he held on the guards and security ID.

"How much farther is it? This building is huge! They couldn't have more elevators." Amy pondered.

"Turn left here and it's the first door on the right. Come on Amy, we're almost there." Chloe repeated from memory, completely focused on the mission.

And as simple as that, both found themselves right in front of the last obstacle blocking them from Beca.

They stopped short of a simple black door, Chloe hesitating mid-step as Amy slid the badge across the black scanner. She unconsciously tensed up, shoulders lifting as she remembered her last visit.

The light flashed green and the lock unlatched.

Amy rushed in gurney first, Chloe following, but both gasped at the same time as they saw the brunette.

"Oh crikey. Chloe you weren't kidding. She doesn't look good." Amy said, concern ringing in her voice as she stood on the brunette's right side.

Beca was resting, her chest rising and falling, but she looked like she was on her last legs. Even with the tinted mask, Chloe could see that the bags under her eyes were bigger and the gown was just as bloody as she remembered. The one difference that she noted was that her face was clear of the red liquid.

Beca was like a shadow of her former self. Chloe could see the same person, the same features, but the familiar loving and determined nature she's come to know weren't there.

She wondered what this place stripped from her. She could feel the will to fight slipping the last time she visited. If that was missing what else could be gone?

 _How much of herself is left?_

She gingerly took the limp hand and rubbed it longingly.

"Beca…"

She felt a trickle of warmth as they touched, softly smiling as she could feel a stronger connection to Beca than before. She was glad they got to her in time before anything else could happen.

 _She's not gone, not if I can't help it._

"You have a few minutes left. Two guards are on patrol and I'm losing some of the cameras." Denise called over the earpiece.

Startled Chloe, snapped her attention back to the mission at hand and the strap covering one of her wrists, quickly undoing it. Amy freed the other wrist and was already working on the ankle. After that they removed the tubes embedded in her arm.

"Okay, now to the gurney."

Between the two they were able to lift the small woman and secure her onto the gurney. Throughout it all she remained unconscious, a role she needed to play if they were to pull this rescue off.

They knew Whispers was here, Liam told them as such, and not only was he connected to Beca so was Kommissar. Liam was as pale as a ghost when he relayed the news. The infamous man had been stalking around the facility for a few days now and unfortunately Denise, Flo, and Cynthia weren't able to find him on the cameras yet.

Which is why Beca had stay unconscious.

Chloe felt the familiar weight of a syringe safely tucked in her pocket. A back up plan if they found her awake.

"We got her D and she's out for the count. What's it like out there?" Amy asked.

There was static and a response, "It's clear."

"Copy. On our way." Chloe replied back this time as they rolled into the open hallway. Maybe it the creak of the gurney's frame, but Chloe swore she heard a light groan. And it appeared she wasn't the only one.

"Just hold on Sawshank, we got ya."

Chloe wished getting out was as easy as getting in. With Beca on board, it was only a matter of time before BPO knew she was missing.

While Amy pushed the gurney with Chloe on the side, they just had to keep their heads down and walk fast.

"We lost the cameras." Cynthia popped up next to them, matching their stride, "she was able to take them offline before they found her. They won't be down long."

Emily and Flo appeared next, and the smaller woman pointed to the hall nearby, "There are a few guards coming from there."

And true to her word four men in green jackets and a taser and police baton strapped to their belt barreled in from another hall, the same one they needed to take. Stoney expressions met the two women's tinted helmets as each party came to a stop.

"We have a breach. Show me your badges." The bald one demanded with a rigid posture and a hand at his belt. He looked down at the unconscious passenger.

"And your transport schedule."

Chloe froze and shared a glance with Amy. Liam only gave them one badge, the other was with Stacie and Lilly. It was hard to see what the Australian was thinking with the helmet in the way, but Amy was tilting her head, eyes darting to the side. Her brows furrowed as she tried to decrypt Amy's message.

Another guard came closer, this one was taller than the rest. "No one leaves until we check."

Then the blonde pushed the gurney into the tall one, effectively making him keel over while Chloe jumped backed in surprise. In a flash the rest of the guards reached for their weapons, but they stopped short as Amy dashed forward with a battle cry.

"AHH!"

The blonde caught the doubled over guard and smashed her knee against his head. With a grunt he slumped to the floor and Amy launched herself at another one.

Covers blown, Chloe grasped her helmet and tossed it to the ground with a plastic thud as she reached for the forgotten gurney. To her relief, the brunette didn't appear to be harmed. After scanning for any new injuries, Chloe turned around to see Amy duck a well-aimed fist from one of the three remaining guards.

She didn't duck fast enough, and it caught the top of her helmet, causing her to stagger back.

"Ha!" The guard shouted as he grabbed her from behind.

The other man took advantage of it, stepping close and readying another fist. Undeterred, she kicked the guard in front straight in the chest and thrust her head back with a grunt.

 _CRACK_

Chloe grimaced at the sound and flinched as she could feel Amy's skull reverberate. And just on que, his arms dropped to cradle what sounded like a broken nose.

A black baton whistled through the air, missing the blonde's head by an inch as she side stepped the bald guard's attack. She didn't give him another chance and threw a nasty left hook that made his head whip to the right.

 _SMACK_

 _THUD_

His body crashed to the ground.

From her position, Chloe analyzed who was left standing. Two guards stood side by side, the young one raised his fists and the other pulled the taser from his belt. Meanwhile Amy stopped moving, keeping a wide stance and fiddling with her helmet.

"Amy!" Chloe called as the two marched near them. She shucked her helmet off and tossed it to the side.

"That's better," she gestured with an open hand, "Now bring it."

They hesitated, cautiously taking half steps forward and their eyes never leaving the Australian's. Then once they were in striking distances fists were thrown and heads dodged. Amy ducked after a 1-2 combo and returned one of her own that disoriented the young man who slipped to the left.

Then Chloe heard a crackle of electricity in the air.

Her attention snapped to the man with the taser pointed right at Amy. It didn't catch her off guard though. In a matter of seconds, she grabbed the disoriented guard and thrusted him in front of her.

TSZZZZ

The guard went down without a fight, his body shaking minutely with each cycle. Chloe flinched, she wouldn't want to relive that experience anytime soon.

"Chloe!" Emily got her attention.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around the redhead's torso, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Amy help!" She grunted as the mysterious person pulled her back, but Amy was too busy disarming the last guard.

Chloe panicked as she struggled against her captor. The black boots she wore only slipped against the tiled floor as she tried to find any traction.

"Urgh!" A deep voice responded, tightening their grip and yanking her to the side.

Then there was a hard smack as Chloe found herself staring at Lilly who whipped her head against the man's where she was a second ago. Lilly broke free of his grip, spun and knocked the air out of him with a strong kick to the diaphragm.

"Lilly?" She questioned out loud.

"Hey you alright?" Amy asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Chloe nodded, gaze glued to Lilly's figure ducking and weaving the man's attacks like they were wading through molasses.

Then she blocked one arm with one hand and gave him a right cross to the face. But she wasn't done yet, following up with a kick to the head.

"She's scrappier than I thought." Amy continued, "Right there, yeah! Get'em!"

And it did indeed. Lilly had scrambled on to the stunned man, using his chest piece as a step and rolling him onto his back with a leg behind his shoulder, a pull at his neck, and non-stop energy. He landed without taking a breath, arms up. But he was useless as Lilly finally knocked him out cold.

"Woohoo, those are my girls!" Cynthia shouted while Flo appeared impressed. In turn Emily looked relieved everyone was all right.

"Are you okay Chloe?" Stacie popped in next her.

She hesitated, still in a mix of shock and surprise, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Lilly." Lilly silently clambered off the guy and nodded at the redhead. Her mouth moved, but Chloe couldn't hear a thing.

"Okay, come on. We don't have a lot of time, guards are swarming the place." The tall brunette reminded them.

With their plan blown, incoming reinforcements, and an unconscious passenger Amy and Chloe picked up the pace. Amy grasped the handles on the gurney and rushed forward, helmet long forgotten at this point. Chloe skipped over the incapacitated forms and followed, only glancing back to check if they had any more of BPO's men on their tails.

A wave of urgency washed over everyone but it was like the gurney's wheels couldn't roll fast enough. Doors and other hallways blurred past, their footsteps loud and heavy.

Or that could have been the blood pounding in her ears.

After what felt like a lifetime, Chloe screeched to a stop in front of the elevator they came up and smashed the "Down" arrow repeatedly.

"Come on. Come on." Chloe chanted, waiting for the welcoming ding. Amy glanced around furtively.

 _Ding_

And not a second later did the doors divide to reveal a spacious and empty standing room. They clambered in, fitting the gurney between them. The doors closed, and all Chloe heard was her racing heart.

Amy didn't say anything as they descended and neither did Chloe. Both waited with baited breath as each floor blinked past on the monitor. Both hoped the elevator doesn't stop before they reach their desired level.

 **6**

 **5**

As they watched the floors pass by, the groans coming from the gurney between them went unnoticed.

 **4**

Chloe counted down with each one, only a few more floors left. Only a matter of minutes before they could get a breath of fresh air - as long as nothing else happened.

Then a small voice broke the building tension.

"hmm…who's there?"

Two sets of eyes widened, and one set fluttered open and close adjusting to the light.

"Shh. Everything's alright Becs, we're here to rescue you," Chloe said, one hand digging into her pocket.

"Chloe? Amy?" Their names were the drowsy answer as she came to, her dull eyes unfocused.

"Hey Sawshank, it's good to see you, but can you do us a favor? Just fall back to sleep okay?" Amy chimed in.

No... you shouldn't be here." The brunette shook her head, "Too dangerous."

"We would never leave you, we told you that." Chloe clasped the hand closest to her and the capped sleeping agent in her other.

 **3**

"I love a 'Bhloe' moment more than anyone else, really, but we need -," she whispered and pointed to Beca, miming a sleeping position, "like now."

Chloe nodded, returning her attention to Beca's drowsy one. "I need to give you something okay?"

"What is it?" Beca mumbled peering at the object in her hand. Then she leaned her head up, gaze sharp and clenched her fists when she recognized the shape of a syringe, squeezing Chloe's hand hard.

The vet flinched at the surprising tight grip but managed to keep her voice even. "It's okay, this isn't going to hurt. You'll go back to asleep, that's all."

The brunette only shifted her eyes to Chloe's, still in fight or flight mode. Amy counted down the seconds until they reached their final floor.

"They can't know where we are Becs." She pleaded.

 **2**

A beat later, the redhead felt the grip loosen and Beca set her head back down.

"Okay."

Chloe stuck the needle into her upper arm and push the top down. The only reaction was a small flinch. Once it was empty, she removed and pocketed the empty object.

Beca didn't break her gaze with the other woman, not until she started to feel the effects of the serum. Her fists released, the one holding Chloe's loosening as her body started to relax.

The elevator was slowing down.

Despite the urge to close her eyes, she asked, "Will I see you when I wake up?"

It was a question Chloe didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes."

 **1**

 _Ding_

The elevator finally came to a stop, an empty hall greeting the Australian, redhead, and incapacitated music producer.

"It'll be all right Red. She'll pull through." Amy said as she placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder, who was lost in her own thoughts.

"It might take her a bit, but we'll be there for her every step of the way. We're family." She finally broke her gaze, nodding at the Australian.

"All right, now let's go. D we're on the first floor."

"Copy, the cameras are still offline but not for much longer." Came the response from their ear piece.

Shaking off the lingering thoughts, Chloe took one side of the gurney and pushed it along with a refueled sense of determination.

Luckily for them, no one crossed their path. They moved as quick as possible, taking advantage of Denise's work.

Feet retraced their steps down a familiar hallway. They passed rooms Chloe and Stacie once snuck into, their secrets still obscure.

"Hey!" Stacie called, standing next to Lilly and their planned exit. The tall brunette waved them down, holding the exit door open for them. It was the same parking garage as before and filled with just as many green vans as Chloe remembered.

Just off to the side were a few figures sprawled on the ground, clearly alive but unconscious.

"Lilly?" Amy asked as they passed the mess of bodies, bruises starting to surface. Said woman smiled, running ahead of them with a skip in her step.

Stacie confirmed it though, "I'm glad she's on our side."

Two backdoors swung open, Lilly at the center of them once they reached the vehicle.

"Up we go." Amy grunted as she lifted the back of the gurney and Lilly the front.

There was a clatter of wheels on the metal floor and _thud_ as Stacie and Chloe closed the doors from inside. The four women sat on either side of the gurney, quiet and focused. Stacie and Lilly took of their helmets.

"In the van, we're ready." Chloe called this time in her ear piece.

They were in the final phase and that was getting past the sentries. For it to work, they needed Denise to work her hacking magic and for Liam's uniforms to do the rest.

"Working on the transport orders."

They heard a familiar strict voice from the driver's side and the rumble of an engine.

"Buckle up everyone. We're on the move." Aubrey said. Like the others she wore the same uniform; the white latex suit and black tinted helmet.

The van lurched forward, rocking the back of the van. The building tension didn't break, everyone remained quiet, and just like the elevator ride, Chloe found herself counting down the seconds until they encountered the final hurdle.

And right on time, the van came to a soft stop. They could hear the engine idle, and gruff voices speaking to Aubrey.

"We don't have a transport scheduled. Where are your orders?

"Here. Dr. Brandt gave them to me."

At this point, she'd be holding out a tablet with the work orders Denise forged.

"We haven't been notified of this."

There was a scoff and, even though Chloe couldn't see it, Aubrey must be glaring. "And when does he ever do that? Look he told me to and unless you want to ask him yourself and explain why you harassed me _and_ mademe late, I'm going."

The man stuttered before sighing.

"Okay, go on through."

Chloe smirked, you can never tell Aubrey Posen no.

Then she caught the anxious expressions on everyone's faces as Aubrey drove away from the facility, the suspension creaking all the way. There were beginnings of smiles, nods, and cheers once they heard the infamous sounds of the inner city.

 _They made it._

 _They saved Beca!_

"We did it!" Emily cheered with them in the van.

"Yeah! Ooh yep that's my arm, can I get an ice pack?" Amy held one arm, wincing.

"Meet y'all at Stacie's." Cynthia confirmed, "Denise is wiping her computers."

Chloe met everyone's overjoyed faces, even Aubrey's in the mirror.

It didn't stop her from realizing that there were still some tough times ahead for them, but as long as they stick together they'll make it.

Amy's words echoed in her head.

They're family after all.

* * *

Something was different the next time she woke up.

As Beca slowly came to, remnants of sleep lingering in her muddled thoughts, something felt off. First, the series of beeps were absent and the obnoxious humming noise. Second, she noticed the room was much warmer than last she remembered, a comforting weight atop her body that felt suspiciously like fabric.

 _Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick_

Third, a mechanical ticking noise not unlike a clock reached her ears and she furrowed her brows in confusion.

She blinked, staring at a white ceiling adorned with crown molding.

 _Is this…?_

Cautiously, she propped herself up on her hands. The comforter slipped down to her lap. Then she noticed the red, angry marks covering her wrists but that's not what made her freeze. As a tingling sensation took over her disused limbs, she couldn't stop the disbelief and what felt like the first signs of hope trickling through her.

The walls were a shade of light brown, almost a light yellow in the light peeking through the gaps in the closed blinds. There was a nightstand to her left with a glass of water.

She held her breath waiting to wake back up in her concrete prison.

But everything simply felt _too_ real to be just another dream.

And her proof was just a foot away

Dozing away in a wooden chair was her redheaded girlfriend.

The instant she saw her, she remembered. The memory played like an old projector, it was fuzzy at first and then after a few clips it became clear. She recalled seeing Chloe and Amy hovering over her in white latex suits and at one point there was a syringe and they were talking about…

 _Saving her._

The thought hit her like a ton of bricks as did the sudden dryness in her throat.

 _Cough-cough_

"Huh, Beca?" Chloe woke up with a start. The chair creaked as she leaned forward.

 _Cough_

"Here, drink some water."

The glass was pushed into her hand and within seconds Beca greedily gulped down half of the cup. When she finally lowered it, she saw a pair of shining blue eyes watching her with a soft smile.

It felt too real to be a dream, but then again it was starting to become too hard to track. Before she knew it, the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Is this real?" She whispered, staring straight at the vet. The storm blue eyes were silently pleading for the answer.

Chloe's heart almost broke in two.

She didn't know what the other woman must have endured, at how close they were to losing her forever to the hell-hole if they didn't take action. She savored the fact that she was here, that she was _alive._ It would be awhile for everything to get back to normal, but all she and everyone cared about was that Beca was safe.

"Oh baby. Yes, it's real. You're safe." The redhead said and cradled her hand. It was warm, and something stirred within her, a feeling she had forgotten about.

Chloe wore a small smile of relief of her own as she comforted the small woman, a tear slipping out.

Beca didn't pull away, instead letting the now familiar sensation spread throughout her system and held on to Chloe's like a lifeline.

The brunette frowned, thoughts heavy with concern, "But I told you to stay away."

" _And_ I told you that nothing will keep us apart."

She leaned forward, catching the other woman in an overdue kiss.

It was soft and short, but tender in every way. A wave of familiar feelings washed over her, the ones that made her realize how much she enjoyed moments like this.

It finally ended when the need for air became apparent and Beca was left more awake for the first time in days.

Once they pulled apart, she couldn't help the small smile growing on her face and with hope on the horizon she finally asked.

"So, what happens now?"

Their future was just as, if not, more uncertain than it was before. BPO would most likely search for her using every source they have and Whispers or Kommissar could appear at any time. Based on those thoughts alone, everything just became more difficult.

But it wasn't filled with crushing doubt and fear.

Because as long as she had Chloe, Amy, Stacie, Cynthia, Flo, Lilly, and Emily by her side, nothing was impossible.

Chloe pursed her lips, and shuffled over to the nightstand, "First you have to take this."

In her hand was a black pill, a blocker. Beca took it and drowned it down with a cup of water without a second thought.

"Then?" She flinched as a high-pitched frequency seemed to close in on her.

"Then the others come in." The vet smiled.

The door burst open with a group of bodies barreling into the room.

"Beca!"

The next thing Beca knows eight pairs of eyes staring at her and surrounding the bed.

"Back up everyone, give her some space." A firm voice broke through the shouts and without looking she knew who it was.

Aubrey came into view, beaming at the brunette.

"We're glad you're safe Beca."

She saw Amy, Stacie, and everyone else surrounding her bed and cracked a smile when she met theirs.

"I can say the same about you Posen. I can't believe you guys did that for me."

"Believe it. They mess with one of us, they mess with all of us." Amy chimed in, pounding a fist against her palm. The others agreed, nodding along.

"Yep, we stick together like a family." Emily supplied.

"And we're going to be with you every step of the way." Stacie finished.

She didn't tear her eyes away from the group, overcome with relief and joy, she said, "I love you nerds."

Then they chuckled, going in for a group hug. It sent a sense of warmth through Beca, even though her whole life is going to change, she couldn't help the surge of happiness rushing through her.

"You should have seen Amy and Lilly fight, it was crazy!"

"Flo snuck into that place like a ninja!"

"Denise is here, you have to meet her."

As everyone launched into their own stories and thoughts, laughter and smiles filling the room, Beca could only think of one thing.

She was home.


End file.
